Amille urulócion – Mutter der Drachen
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Krieg zieht auf, doch Earenis hat im Moment ganz andere Sorgen. Ein Drache entführte sie und brachte sie direkt in das Herz des feindlichen Reiches. Doch statt Folter und Tod erwartet sie dort ein ausgesprochen sanfter und zuvorkommender Ghâshburz, und allmählich beginnt ihr Weltbild zu bröckeln. (Teil 2 von 3)
1. Prolog: Dunkle Herrschaft

Sauron war seit jeher den Wissenschaften sehr zugetan gewesen. Seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit hatte er schaffen und erfinden wollen. So vieles hatte er von Melkor lernen können, dunkle und verderbte Künste, die weit über das hinausgingen, was Aule ihm jemals hätte lehren können, als er ihm noch gefolgt war.

Moralische Bedenken kannte er keine, Skrupel waren ihm fremd. Kompromisslos verfolgte er seine Ziele und arbeitete zum Ruhm seines Meisters Melkor, um den Willen des Dunklen zu erfüllen.

Viel hatte er von der Wissenschaft seines Meisters erfahren und hatte Macht erlangt, die weit über die eines jeden anderen Geistes von seinem Rang und Namen hinausging. Ganz nach Belieben durfte er auch seinen eigenen Wissenschaften nachgehen und hatte beinahe unbegrenzte Befugnisse von seinem Meister erhalten, hatte er erst einmal seinen Wert bewiesen. Und dies hatte er rasch getan. Melkor hatte schon während der Musik der Ainur erkannt, welches Potenzial Sauron bot. Schon bald, nachdem dieser in das Königreich Arda gekommen war, war es Melkor gelungen, ihn für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Sauron hatte dies bis zum Schluss nicht bereut.

Nur einen Nachteil brachten Melkors Wissenschaften mit sich: Sie verdarben durch und durch. Damit an sich hatte Melkors wertvollster Diener keine Probleme, doch brachte dies den Nachteil, dass er nichts schaffen konnte, schlechter noch, als dies einst Aule versucht hatte. Doch er konnte selbst verderben.

Dies war eine boshafte und scheußliche, doch sehr nützliche Kunst. Melkor besaß genügend Sklaven, an welchen sein treuester Diener sich vergnügen konnte. Die größte Freude bereiteten ihm Experimente mit Elben, und schon früh war ihm das gelungen, worauf er am stolzesten war: jene Züchtung, die später über viele tausend Jahre hinweg als Orks bekannt sein würde.

Damit war ihm wahrlich ein Geniestreich gelungen, denn dieses Volk bot ungeahnte Vorteile und vielfältige Einsatzgebiete. Sauron liebte es, seine Sklaven für alle möglichen Zwecke und finstere Taten zu missbrauchen, sie waren nützliche Handlanger und wunderbare Versuchsobjekte.

Dennoch, obgleich er stets daran arbeitete, seine Züchtungen zu verbessern, entdeckte er eines erst sehr spät: Orks waren nicht so verderbt, als dass sie sich nicht mehr mit Elben kreuzen könnten. Auch lange nachdem sein Meister in die Leere verbannt worden war, und er alles für die Rückkehr Melkors vorbereitete, während er dessen Erbe antrat, setzte er seine Experimente fort. Als er diese neue Züchtung entdeckte, verfolgte er sie mit höchstem Interesse.

Denn schon früh erkannte er das Potenzial dieser neuen Rasse. Käme das Beste sowohl von Orks als auch von Elben zusammen, könnte dies hervorragend seinen Zwecken dienen. Er hatte viele Fehlschläge zu verzeichnen, bevor er erreichte, was er wollte. Das Ergebnis jedoch ließ sich sehen.

Er nannte seine Schöpfung Ghâshburz, Dunkles Feuer, und schnell zeigte dieser seinen Wert. Sauron erlaubte es ihm, rasch im Rang aufzusteigen und schließlich zu seiner Hand zu werden. Und Ghâshburz erwies sich des Vertrauens als würdig.

Mit Freuden diente er seinem Herrn und war ihm bis zuletzt treu ergeben, teils, weil er keine andere Welt kannte, teils, weil er stets nur Gutes von seinem Herrn erfahren hatte. Ghâshburz erachtete das Wort seines Herrn als Befehl und tat alles bedingungslos, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Dennoch blieb er lieber im Hintergrund und ließ andere an vorderster Front für den Ruhm des Herrn kämpfen.

Seine Zeit sollte erst später kommen, erst mit dem Fall Saurons. Wie einst sein Herr vor ihm erhob nun auch er sich wie ein Schatten in dessen Fußstapfen, um das Erbe Saurons anzutreten. Die Zeit eines dritten Dunklen Herrschers war gekommen. Mit dem nördlichen Königreich sollte es beginnen. Bald schon würde ihm die gesamte Welt gehören.


	2. Questlog: Gewitterwolken abwenden

_Meine liebe Freya_ , schrieb Gimli in den Brief. _Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich mich so lange ausschwieg. Bitte schneide mir dafür nicht meinen Bart ab oder drohe mit dem Nudelholz. Du weißt doch, dass ich dir treu ergeben bin und alles für dich machen werde, Teuerste. Du bist das bezauberndste Wesen Mittelerdes!_

Kurz setzte er die Feder ab und überlegte, ob er hier nicht zu dick auftrug und damit erst recht Schläge mit dem Nudelholz kassieren würde. Dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er hier nur die Wahrheit schrieb, und diese nie schaden konnte. Er schrieb weiter.

 _Aber ich habe meine Gründe für mein Schweigen, welches dennoch unverzeihlich ist, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, du kannst diese Gründe verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel von den Ereignissen hier im Norden bereits so weit südlich vorgedrungen ist, daher werde ich von vorn beginnen. Bitte verzeih, wenn du einiges davon schon weißt._

 _Wie du weißt, bin ich mit Legolas aufgebrochen, um Aragorn in Bruchtal zu besuchen. Wir waren kaum dort angekommen, als Herrn Elrond Kundschaft von einer durchaus nicht zu verachtenden Zahl Orks nördlich des Tals erreichte. Wir beschlossen, mit ihm zu gehen, um dem nachzugehen. Auf dieser Mission trafen wir eine von den Orks gefangene Elbin namens Earenis._

 _Sie ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Sonderbarer als alle Spitzohren zusammen! Ihre Mutter stammte aus Bruchtal, wurde aber von dort vertrieben, nachdem sie von einem Ork geschändet wurde, jedoch beschloss, ihr Kind, Earenis, auszutragen. Ganz gewiss keine schöne Geschichte, das kannst du mir glauben, und schlug auch einige hohe Wellen unter den Elben des Tals, als Earenis auftauchte._

 _Ebenjene Elbin war von den Orks gefangen genommen worden, als sie ihnen auf eigene Faust nachstellte; sie verdient ihr Geld als Söldnerin, noch ein Punkt, der so ungewöhnlich an ihr ist. Wir befreiten sie und nahmen sie mit nach Bruchtal. Nachdem wir sie befragten, wie es zu ihrer Gefangennahme kam, berichtete sie uns, dass die Orks einen neuen Herrn namens Ghâshburz kennen. Wie sich mittlerweile herausstellte, handelt es sich bei dieser noch immer sehr rätselhaften Person um einen Diener Saurons, welcher nun Ambitionen zu zeigen scheint, in die Fußstapfen seines Herrn zu treten._

 _Und das ist der Punkt, an dem es spannend wird. Nur unmittelbar später wurde Herrn Elrond ein geringerer Ring der Macht gestohlen und uns erreichte die Nachricht, dass ein größerer Orkverband in Richtung Fornost marschiere. Sodann nahm Herr Elrond einen Teil seiner Soldaten und zog mit Aragorn und den Soldaten, welche dieser als Geleitschutz für die Reise in den Norden mitgebracht hatte, in Richtung Fornost. Legolas und ich gingen mit, ebenso Earenis. Vielleicht spürte sie ja, dass sie eine wichtigere Rolle in den kommenden Ereignissen spielen würde._

 _Den Kampf um Fornost konnten wir gewinnen, einer der gefangenen Orks berichtete jedoch etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches: Er sprach davon, dass Ghâshburz, sein neuer Herr, ebenso wie Earenis ein Halbblut sei, halb Ork, halb Elb, und dass er ein besonderes Interesse an dem Mädchen hege. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was wahr daran ist, aber es klingt mir, als sei es von Bedeutung._

 _Ebenso erwähnenswert ist, dass wir schon sehr bald nach unserer Ankunft in der Stadt feststellten, dass dort etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Valandil, auch wenn dir der Name nichts sagen wird, war von Aragorn damit beauftragt worden, als Stadtherr ebenjene Stadt wieder aufzubauen, davon war allerdings noch nicht allzu viel zu bemerken. Herr Elrond begann daraufhin, mit seinen Söhnen herumzuschnüffeln, auch wenn ich nicht mehr selbst miterlebt habe, was er herausgefunden hat. Ich weiß nur durch Botschaften Aragorns davon._

 _Denn sowohl Legolas als auch mich erreichte Kunde, dass unsere Väter uns in der Heimat sehen wollten. Auch hier machte sich der neue Feind mittlerweile bemerkbar. Also zogen wir gemeinsam mit Earenis los. Wie sich herausstellte, drohte vor allem dem Eryn Lasgalen akute Gefahr und auch über dem Einsamen Berg ziehen sich allmählich die Wolken des Krieges zusammen._

 _Das für mich Erstaunlichste aber war, dass Thranduil doch tatsächlich beschlossen hat, seine Krone an seinen Sohn abzutreten. Ich hätte auf meinen Bart geschworen, dass ich das nicht mehr zu meinen Lebzeiten erleben werde! Nun ist Legolas König des Waldlandreiches. Ein sehr befremdlicher Gedanke, das kann ich dir sagen. Dieser Junge war es, der mich viel zu gern an der Nase herumgeführt hat während unserer Fahrt mit dem Ringträger und der das Leben nur allzu locker zu nehmen scheint. Und jetzt ist er König! Auch wenn ich bei seiner Krönung dabei gewesen war, bevor ich weiter zum Erebor zog, so kann ich es mir immer noch nicht vorstellen. Es geht einfach nicht!_

 _Aktuell bin ich in der Heimat und helfe meinem Vater, hier alles zu regeln. Von Aragorn weiß ich, dass mittlerweile feststeht, dass Valandil Hochverrat begangen hat. Er ist ein Bündnis mit Ghâshburz eingegangen und hat Waren und Informationen an ihn geliefert und das größtenteils aus Aragorns Tasche. Darauf steht nach gondorischem Recht die Todesstrafe, welche demnächst auch vollzogen werden soll._

 _Mir gibt dieser Verrat zu denken, meine Liebe. Wir wussten noch nicht einmal etwas von diesem neuen Feind und doch hat er schon Verbündete in unseren eigenen Reihen. Wem können wir noch trauen? Wo lauert Gefahr? Noch immer ist sehr vieles unklar. Wie stark ist unser Feind? Wo wird er zuerst zuschlagen? Womit müssen wir rechnen?_

 _Sauron ist vernichtet, doch bei weitem nicht alle seine Schergen. Ein neuerlicher Schatten erhebt sich im Norden und bedroht uns alle. Wir müssen dem frühzeitig Einhalt gebieten._

 _Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Ghâshburz' Arm bereits so weit reicht, doch weißt du irgendetwas von verdächtigen Aktivitäten im Süden? Ist dir irgendetwas über übermäßige Sichtungen von Orks oder dergleichen zu Ohren gekommen?_

 _Ich sorge mich um dich und es tut mir noch einmal unendlich leid, dass du so lange nichts von mir hörtest! Ich hoffe, das ist zumindest hiermit erklärt, wenn auch nicht entschuldigt. Ich vermisse dich._

Er setzte die Feder ab und las noch einmal über den Text, ehe er sein Zeichen darunter setzte. Gimli hoffte, mit diesem Brief die Gewitterwolken abgewendet zu haben, welche sich gewiss bereits über dem Haupt seiner Verlobten geballt hatten.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Als er denjenigen hereinbat, betrat ein Laufbursche sein Zimmer und überreichte ihm eine Botschaft. „Vom König des Waldlandreiches", sagte er. Erstaunen lag in seiner Stimme.

Anscheinend brachten noch immer nicht alle seinen Freund Legolas mit dem Legolas in Verbindung, welcher nun die Krone der Waldelben trug. Gimli musste schmunzeln und bedankte sich für das Überbringen, ehe er den anderen Zwerg entließ. Dann brach er das königliche Siegel und begann zu lesen.

Seine Miene wurde zu Stein. Was hier stand, beunruhigte und besorgte ihn zutiefst.

 _Gimli, Earenis wurde entführt_ , hatte Legolas geschrieben. _Dein König erhält ebenso eine Nachricht von mir, in welcher ich ihn um eine Allianz bitte. Denn sie wurde von einem Drachen entführt und ist nun in der Hand des Feindes! Ich muss sie finden und zurückbringen._

Wie Gimli seinen Freund kannte, war dieser soeben in Begriff, eine sehr große Dummheit zu begehen.


	3. Blutgericht

Der Tag der Urteilsvollstreckung war für einen Winter zu mild. Feuchte Seeluft war bis hierher nach Fornost vorgedrungen und hatte schwere Wolken und nicht zu verachtende Mengen Regen mit sich gebracht. Die letzten Reste des Schnees, die sich bis jetzt hielten, waren nur noch unansehnliche, braune Matschpfützen.

 _Wie passend für eine Exekution_ , befand Elrond.

Er hatte sich bereits am Ort des Geschehens eingefunden, gemeinsam mit Earendur und Estel. Auf dem Platz vor dem Stadthaus war eine Holztribüne mit einem Richtblock aufgestellt worden, vor welcher sich bereits eine große Menge Schaulustiger eingefunden hatte. Immerhin war die Hinrichtung Valandils ein Großereignis von politischer Tragweite.

Auch jetzt, eine Woche nach dem Fällen des Urteils, hatte sich keiner der Mittäter selbst gestellt. Sowohl Estel als auch Elrond hofften, dass sich dies mit der Hinrichtung ändern würde.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als der Verurteile in Ketten gelegt auf die Bühne geführt wurde. Schon die eine Woche in der Gefängniszelle hatte ihre Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und fahl und seine Haltung war gebeugt. Zumindest hatte er sich vor seiner Hinrichtung noch einmal waschen und saubere Kleidung anziehen dürfen. Auch seine Henkersmahlzeit hatte er bereits eingenommen. Doch die Furcht vor dem Kommenden stand ihm unmittelbar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Elrond konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Jeder fürchtete den Tod und nicht jeder war tapfer genug, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Doch immerhin wahrte Valandil die Fassung. Er war ein Verräter, doch war er noch immer ein Manne Gondors.

Die Wachen, die ihn begleiteten, führten ihn zum Richtblock, hinter welchen er sich nun stellte. Valandil versuchte Fassung zu wahren, doch aus der Nähe konnte Elrond erkennen, wie er zitterte, und roch seine Furcht. Er selbst bemühte sich um einen möglichst emotionslosen Ausdruck.

Nun trat Earendur vor und ob eine mit dem königlichen Siegel versehene Schriftrolle hoch, welche er effektvoll vor dem Volk entrollte.

„Hiermit verkünde ich das Urteil", rief er mit deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme. „Dieser Mann hier wurde vom König wegen Hochverrates zum Tode durch das Schwert verurteilt. Valandil, vormals Herr dieser Stadt, ist seines Amtes enthoben und sein Erbe geht restlos an die Krone als Ausgleich für die Schäden, die er durch seinen Verrat anrichtete.

Denn dieser Mann paktierte mit dem Feind und ging Bündnisse mit ihm ein. Er stahl der Krone Gelder und Waren, die für den Wiederaufbau des nördlichen Königreiches bestimmt waren, und lieferte sie dem Feind, um dessen Position zu stärken. Seine Pflicht wäre es gewesen, die bloße Existenz einer solchen Gefahr umgehend dem König zu berichten und jede mögliche Maßnahme zu ergreifen, um eben diese Gefahr einzudämmen. Stattdessen schlug er sich auf die Seite des Feindes und verriet den König und uns alle.

Die Strafe auf solch ein Vergehen ist üblicherweise der Tod. Dies soll durch eine Enthauptung geschehen, durchgeführt von Seiner Majestät. Auch auf die Mittäter dieses Verräters wartet dieselbe Strafe, wenn sie sich nicht freiwillig der Justiz unseres Königs stellen. In solch einem Falle werden sie eine Strafmilderung im angemessenen Maße erfahren und dürfen ihr Leben behalten."

Langsam wurde der kalte Regen lästig. Elronds Kleidung war bereits klamm, und er hoffte, dass das hier bald ein Ende hatte. Hinrichtungen waren niemals eine schöne Angelegenheit, nicht bei Sonnenschein und warmen Sommerwetter und erst recht nicht während eines Winterregens.

Immerhin war Earendur nun tatsächlich fertig und trat zurück, um dem König das Wort zu überlassen. Estel trat nun vor und an die Seite Valandils.

„Wie lauten Eure letzten Worte?", fragte er.

„Ich habe nur getan, was jeder getan hätte", sagte Valandil mit fester Stimme. „Ich habe versucht zu überleben."

Estel ließ dies kommentarlos stehen und bedeutete Valandil sich hinzuknien und den Kopf auf den Richtblock zu legen. Zitternd kam der Verräter dem nach, die Augen unnatürlich weit aufgerissen und voller Panik. Dann zog Estel mit weit ausholender Geste Andúril; man musste den Leuten immerhin ein angemessenes Schauspiel bieten. Auch wenn Elrond die Faszination der Menschen an solchen Spektakeln nie verstanden hatte.

Estel nahm nur kurz Maß. Dann hob er die Flamme des Westens weit über seinen Kopf und schlug zu. Mit einem sauberen Streich trennte er den Kopf von den Schultern. Blut spritze, doch Estel war kampferfahren genug, um zu wissen, wie er stehen musste, um nicht besudelt zu werden. Ein Stöhnen und Raunen ging durch die Menschenmassen, als der leblose Körper langsam zu Boden rutschte.

Der Verräter hatte seine angemessene Strafe erhalten.

Wenig später hatte sich Elrond in Estels Gemächern eingefunden. Sie waren allein. Nachdenklich sah er zum Fenster hinaus, während Estel seine Unterlagen sichtete und Botschaften las, welche jüngst eingetroffen waren.

„Ich frage mich, wohin die Menschen nach ihrem Tod gehen", murmelte der Halbelb leise und dachte an seinen geliebten und schon vor viel zu langer Zeit gestorbenen Bruder.

„Wenn einer diese Frage beantworten kann, dann wohl du", erwiderte Estel. „Du bist kundiger als ich in vielen Dingen."

„Elros meinte in seinen letzten Momenten, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen", sagte Elrond betrübt. „Ich habe bis heute nicht herausfinden können, was er damit meinte."

Estel erhob sich und trat an seine Seite. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Tochter ehelichte, auch wenn ich dir zutiefst dankbar bin, dass du mir dies mir am Ende doch gestattetest." Kummer stand in seinem Blick.

Verwundert wandte sich Elrond ihm zu. „Warum sollte es dir leidtun?"

„Dein Schmerz geht tiefer, als ich es wohl jemals werde begreifen können, so sehr ich es auch können wollte", sagte Estel. „Du hast niemanden mehr in dieser Welt."

„Nur Celebrían …", flüsterte er und dachte an seine Gemahlin, fern von ihm im Westen. Er glaubte fest daran, dass sie in den Unsterblichen Landen Heilung gefunden hatte, doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte. Was war also, wenn sie am Ende doch ihrem Schmerz erlegen, und ihr Geist in Mandos' Hallen eingegangen war? Pflegten die Valar ihren Leib ebenso wie den Míriels?

Erschrocken fegte er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er wollte nicht daran denken! „Lass uns bitte über etwas Anderes reden", bat er. „Was steht in den Berichten?"

„Nichts allzu Erfreuliches, fürchte ich", sagte Estel. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, demnächst nach Annúminas weiter zu ziehen, jetzt, da hier alles weitestgehend geregelt und Earendur der neue Herr dieser Stadt ist, doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Meine Schlüsselhüter berichten mir, dass jemand Unbefugtes in die Archive des Orthanc eingedrungen ist, können aber nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelte oder was er da suchte. Anscheinend liegt dies nun schon länger zurück, doch wurden ihre Raben immer wieder abgefangen und kamen nicht bis hierher.

Ebenso erreichte mich eine Botschaft eines Kundschafters nahe des Gebirges. Feindliche Aktivitäten sind zu verzeichnen und anscheinend zieht er seine Heere zusammen. Auch Legolas schrieb mir, und diese Mitteilung gibt mir wohl am meisten zu denken. Ein Drache wurde in den Grauen Bergen gesichtet, welcher Earenis entführt hatte."

„So beginnt es also", sagte Elrond bedeutungsschwer. „Der Krieg findet nie Ruhe."


	4. Schlachtenplanung

„Legolas, wenn ich im Vertrauen zu dir sprechen darf, dann rate ich dir von deinem Vorhaben ab", sagte Findrilas.

Legolas musterte ihn missbilligend. „Womit begründest du deinen Rat?", wollte er wissen. „Sagst du auch, dass ich mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lasse?"

Kurz zögerte Findrilas, dann nickte er dennoch. Er konnte Legolas nicht anlügen, sie beide kannten sich schon viel zu lange dafür. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Freund ihm das übel nehmen würde.

Dieser schnaubte abfällig. „Gerade von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du mich verstehst."

Findrilas senkte betrübt den Kopf. „Du bist mein Freund, ich verstehe dich besser als die meisten anderen. Aber du bist auch der König und musst die Folgen deines Handelns bedenken."

Legolas wirkte, als wolle er eine wütende Erwiderung geben, schluckte diese dann aber doch. „Wenn ein feindliches Heer in den nördlichen Bergen lauert, muss ich es wissen. Ich kann keine weiteren Spähtrupps entsenden; du hast am eigenen Leib erfahren, was nur allzu leicht passieren kann. Also muss ich mit ganzer Stärke vorgehen und einen Teil des Heeres entsenden."

Findrilas dachte sogleich, dass dies das wohl denkbar Dümmste war, was man tun konnte, doch hielt er diese Bemerkung zurück. Legolas hatte sie sicher oft genug gehört.

„General Maethor wird die Soldaten führen, da ich hier bleiben und die weitere Verteidigung des Reiches organisieren muss", sagte Legolas. „Du kannst mit deiner Einheit hier bleiben, wenn du das wünscht. Du hast schon so viel für mich in dieser Angelegenheit getan."

Findrilas legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, aber ich werde mit meinen Männern mitgehen. Ich habe dies begonnen, also werde ich es auch beenden."

Legolas lächelte. „Auch ich danke dir. Du bist ein treuer Freund, auf welchen ich mich stets verlassen kann." Leiser, fast schon flüsternd, fügte er noch an: „Bring mir Earenis wieder. Bitte."

Der Reiteroberst erstarrte, seine Mimik fror ein. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", sagte er schließlich für das ruhige Gewissen seines Freundes.

Legolas schien dies in der Tat zu beruhigen. Er umarmte seinen Freund fest. „Hab dank."

Findrilas lächelte. Er sollte dies für Legolas tun, nicht für Earenis, beschloss er. Mit diesem Gedanken konnte er leben.

Einige Tage später kam geschäftiges Treiben in die Kasernen des königlichen Palastes. Findrilas befand sich mittendrin und organisierte seine Einheit, damit sie möglichst rasch aufbrechen konnten. Die Ausrüstung wollte angelegt, der Proviant gepackt und die Pferde aufbruchsbereit gemacht werden. Überall waren Rufe zu hören und Elben liefen durcheinander. Oberflächlich betrachtet schien alles in heilloses Durcheinander zu versinken, doch Findrilas erkannte das System dahinter, ebenso wie er nur allzu gut um seinen Platz im Heer wusste.

Die Reiterei der Waldelben war klein. In einem Wald und bei einem Volk, das überwiegend auch auf diesem Gelände kämpfte, bestand einfach keine allzu große Notwendigkeit einer Reiterei. Von allen Einheiten war seine die kleinste: Gerade einmal einhundert Mann standen unter seinem Befehl. Doch er war stolz auf diese Hundertschaft. Jeden Elben kannte er mit Namen, seine Geschichte und seine Stärken und Schwächen. Er befand, dass er im Gegenzug zu den anderen Hauptmännern seine Soldaten am besten kannte und daher auch am effektivsten einsetzen konnte.

General Maethor verfolgte an der Seite des Königs das Geschehen. Wie ungewöhnlich es war, nun dort Legolas anstelle seines Vaters zu sehen. Findrilas würde sich so schnell wohl nicht daran gewöhnen, wahrscheinlich noch weniger als Legolas selbst.

Nun gingen die beiden zu einem nahebei errichteten Tisch, was für Findrilas und die anderen Hauptmänner das Zeichen war, das Kommando an jene unter ihnen in der Befehlskette abzugeben und sich zu der Heeresführung zu gesellen. Anscheinend wurden nun letzte Details besprochen.

„Das Ziel sind die Ered Mithrin ", sagte der General erneut. „Wir haben nur eine ungefähre Ahnung, was uns erwartet, können aber anhand dessen, was wir bereits wissen, eine Prognose erstellen. Die Hälfte des gesamten Heeres, fünftausend in Summe, wird ausgesandt, um der Gefahr Einhalt zu bieten."

„Wie genau sehen diese Prognosen aus?", wollte Findrilas wissen. Er kannte sie bereits, aber einigen der anderen Hauptmänner waren sie noch unbekannt.

„Vor allem Orks", sagte Legolas. „Höchstwahrscheinlich einige tausend, jedoch ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Zahlen die unseres Heeres übersteigen werden. Die von mir entsandte Stärke wird also sehr wahrscheinlich genügen, obwohl wahrscheinlich auch mit Drachen zu rechnen ist. Doch schon seit vielen Jahren sind keine Berichte mehr über ernsthafte Bedrohungen durch Drachen angekommen. Diese Wesen sind zwar immer noch nicht zu unterschätzen, doch nichts, womit eine angemessen ausgerüstete und bereite Truppe Soldaten nicht fertig werden würde."

„Unser Ziel ist es also, diese Orks ausfindig zu machen und auszulöschen", sagte einer der anderen Hauptmänner.

„So ist es." Legolas nickte. „Ebenso soll herausgefunden werden, was mit den entführten Elben geschah, welche mit Hauptman Findrilas gingen."

Diesem fiel auf, dass Legolas es bewusst zu vermeiden schien, Earenis zu erwähnen. Sie war neben ihm die einzige Überlebende der Exkursion in die Ered Wethrim, was Legolas durchaus wusste, und sie befand sich nun irgendwo in den Klauen eines Drachen. Er schwieg dazu und beschloss, zum Wohle seines Freundes auf dieses Maskenspiel einzugehen.

„Ich erwarte tägliche Berichte", sagte Legolas abschließend. „Bleiben diese aus, gehe ich davon aus, dass es einen gravierenden Vorfall gab und werde entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen. Führt also genügend Raben bei euch, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie dort ankommen, wo sie sollen."

„Sind dies all Eure Befehle, Euer Majestät?", fragte General Maethor.

Legolas bestätigte dies. „Geht nun mit meinen besten Wünschen und kehrt siegreich heim. Sollte ich indes andere Befehle treffen, werdet Ihr es umgehend erfahren."

Damit entließ er sie mit einer Geste. Findrilas begab sich mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung seines Freundes zurück zu seinen Männern. Schwungvoll setzte er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und gab seinen Reitern damit das Zeichen, ebenfalls aufzusetzen.

„Nun denn, Reiter des Königs", sagte er zu ihnen, während er sich seinen Helm aufsetze und sein Pferd antrieb. „Ziehen wir in den Krieg."


	5. Späher

Findrilas hatte fünf seiner besten Männer auf den Erkundungsgang mitgenommen. Ein ungutes Gefühl saß in seinem Magen, denn die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, waren noch frisch. Die Narben würden ihn auf ewig daran erinnern, dass er von einem Drachen attackiert worden und entkommen war.

Er wollte hier nicht sein, nicht um alles in der Welt. Eine Begegnung mit einem Drachen reichte ihm vollkommen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich dessen, was er Legolas versprochen hatte, und riss sich zusammen.

„Denkt daran, Männer", sagte er zu den anderen Reitern seiner Einheit. „Seid wachsam wie Luchse, der Feind kann überall lauern."

„Erzählt uns noch einmal, was Ihr hier erwartet, Hauptmann", sagte einer seiner Männer. Sie alle wussten dies schon, doch wollten sie es verinnerlichen.

„Drachen von geringer Größe, doch noch immer sehr gefährlich", sagte er. „Der letzte, dem ich begegnete, besaß die Farbe der Felsen um ihn herum, weshalb es durchaus sein kann, dass seine Artgenossen ihm ähneln." Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Drachen, um genau zu sein: gar keine. Dennoch wagte er es, einige Vermutungen über sie anzustellen, und hoffte, dass dies kein Fehler war. „Dieser Drache war nur wenig größer als ein Reiter auf seinem Pferd und löschte dennoch mit einem Male eine Handvoll unserer Leute aus. Zudem hatte er Orks bei sich, welcher er zu befehligen schien. Die Intelligenz dieser geflügelten und feuerspeienden Kreaturen ist nicht zu unterschätzen, denn sie sind die gefährlichsten emluig von allen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es hier auf Kaltdrachen oder flügellose Drachen gibt, auch wenn diese kaum minder gefährlich sind. Wir sollten auf alles gefasst sein."

Das Heer hatten sie bereits seit einer Weile hinter sich gelassen und gingen nun auf Befehl des Oberkommandierenden Maethor auf einen Erkundungsgang, um die Augen und Ohren des Heeres zu sein. Findrilas hielt dies für nicht allzu fruchtbringend, denn das Heer zog nur allzu auffällig gen Norden auf das Gebirge zu. In der Ebene gab es keinerlei Deckung, welche sie hätten nutzen können, obgleich sie ihre Rüstungen verhüllt und ihre Waffen mit Tüchern umwickelt hatten, um nicht das Licht der Gestirne in ihnen weithin sichtbar widerzuspiegeln.

Es war Tag, und Findrilas hatte seinen Männern gesagt, dass sie beritten auf diese Mission ausziehen sollten. Orks würden sich nun nicht hervorwagen und ein Drache würde sie ohnehin schon lange im Voraus ausmachen. Da war es ihm lieber, wenn er eine rasche Fluchtmöglichkeit besaß, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, worauf er freilich nicht hoffte. Dennoch ließen sie Vorsicht walten. Es konnten noch andere Kreaturen als Orks und Drachen in den Bergen lauern.

Das Heer war langsam. Sie waren schon vor einigen Tagen aufgebrochen und doch hatten sie erst jetzt den Wald verlassen. Es würde sie sicher noch einmal mindestens zwei Tage kosten, um die Ebene zu überqueren. Zwei Tage, in denen sie äußerst verwundbar und hervorragend anzugreifen waren. Findrilas war sich der Wichtigkeit der Späher durchaus bewusst.

Er ließ seine Männer langsam und in einer breit gefächerten Formation reiten, sodass ihnen keine Spur entgehen sollte. Nach allen Seiten blickten sie, auch gen Himmel. Doch wieder war das Land wie leergefegt. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich täuschen lassen, war arrogant und hatte nicht das Offensichtliche gesehen. Dies hatte mehrere Elben das Leben gekostet. Dieses Mal würde er denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

Eine Weile ritten sie schweigend und nach allen Seiten spähend. Findrilas strengte seine Augen und Ohren an, um auch noch das kleine Zeichen von Leben auszumachen. Wieder blieb jedoch alles still.

„Was ist das nur?", fragte einer seiner Begleiter. „Dies ist auf keinen Fall natürlich."

„Nein, und schon beim letzte Mal, als ich hier gewesen war, habe ich dieselbe Stille angetroffen", sagte Findrilas. „Ich glaube, dies weist darauf hin, dass Drachen hier des Öfteren zu sehen sind, vielleicht weil sie jagen oder einfach nur, um das Land zu terrorisieren."

„Unsere Grenzer hätten sie gesehen", gab ein Elb zu denken. „Wir befinden uns noch immer sehr nahe der Grenze und solch ein Drache ist sehr auffällig, fliegt er erst einmal."

Findrilas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie könnten nachts gejagt haben und ohne Feuer", überlegte er. „Das würde zumindest auch erklären, warum wir hier noch keine Brandspuren fanden. Sollte dem so sein, dann waren die Drachen sicher schlau genug, um nicht den Wald direkt anzugreifen, denn das hätte mit Sicherheit unsere Soldaten auf den Plan gerufen. Jeder weiß, dass der Bogen unsere bevorzugte Waffe ist, und wenn diese auch nicht allzu lang sind, so haben wir doch viele von ihnen. Kein Drache wäre dieses Risiko eingegangen, besäße er nicht gerade die Ausmaße der Schlange Smaug. Und von solch einem Drachen wüssten wir mit Sicherheit."

Er bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste fortzufahren. „Sucht weiter. Wir haben uns noch nicht einmal im Ansatz ein Bild über die Lage machen können."

Zu viele Unklarheiten gab es noch. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er zu viel voraussetzte und dabei für solch einen Schritt doch noch viel zu wenige Informationen besaß. Er sollte kleinschrittiger vorgehen und genau darauf achten, was die Natur um ihn herum ihm sagte. Sie schwieg, was ebenso eine Aussage war. Aber eine Aussage für was? Im Regelfall hieß solch eine Stille Gefahr. Doch was war, wenn diese Stille so andauernd war? Hieß dies damit andauernde Gefahr? Welche Art von Gefahr? Von welcher Seite drohe sie? Dies galt es nun herauszufinden.

Sie suchten und suchten stundenlang. Das Einzige, was sie jedoch fanden, war ein Feld aufgewühlten Bodens. Findrilas ließ Halt machen und dieses genauer untersuchen, um herauszufinden, womit sie es hier zu tun hatten.

„Etwas Großes war hier zu Gange", sagte er. „Wölfe, die eine Beute gerissen haben oder etwas anderes?"

Der Fährtenleser in ihrer Gruppe kniete sich nieder und besah sich die Erde genauer. „Wenig Blut. Dies heißt, dass die Beute, die hier offensichtlich gerissen wurde, nicht hier verspeist wurde. Der Boden ist zu zerwühlt, als das ich irgendwelche Spuren eindeutig erkennen könnte." Er ging ein wenig um ihren Fund herum. „Keine Schleifspuren. Dies ist in der Tat sonderbar."

Ihm dämmerte anscheinend etwas. „Es sieht danach aus, als sei der Kampf kurz und heftig gewesen. Die Beute wurde überrascht, rasch erlegt und dann … durch die Lüfte davon getragen. Hauptmann, ich denke, Ihr habt Recht mit Eurer Annahme über Drachen."

„Dann lasst uns unverzüglich aufsteigen und zurückreiten", befahl Findrilas. „Der General muss wissen, dass uns schon jetzt solch eine Gefahr droht."


	6. Carn Dûm

Earenis glaubte, ihr letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, als sie die dunkle Festung des Hexenkönigs von Angmar vor sich aufragen sah. Sie war ein dunkler Bau, dem die Boshaftigkeit, die in den Mauern hauste, sogleich anzusehen war. Dicht an den Berg in eisigen Höhen schmiegte sie sich, eisenbehaftet und mit wehrhaften Zinnen versehen. Wie ein stählernes Maul gierte sie nach dem Blut ihrer Gefangenen.

Der Drache begann, in weiten Kreisen um die Zinnen der Festung zu kreisen. Unter ihnen sah sie zahllose Orks und anderes Gezücht des Feindes, welches ängstlich auseinander stob, als die geflügelte Echse sich näherte. Brausend ging sie nieder, und Earenis glaubte schon, sie würden an den Eisenzinnen zerschmettert werden, so dicht flogen sie vorüber. Sie schrie auf.

Ihr Entführer lachte auf. „Glaubst wohl, ich könne nicht fliegen", rief er über den Flugwind hinweg. „Doch die Luft ist mein Element, ebenso wie das Feuer. Und nun halt still, der Meister erwartet dich bereits."

Er flog nicht in den Hof, sondern hielt auf eine Art übergroßen Balkon zu, ein klaffendes Loch hoch oben in den Festungsmauern. Flügelschlagend nahm er Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Flug und stellte sich in der Luft auf, während er langsam tiefer sank. Mit seinen kräftigen Hinterläufen packte er die Kante des Balkons und setzte sodann Earenis und Mistaroa ab, ehe er sich selbst schwer niederließ.

Noch ganz entkräftet von den Strapazen des Fluges fiel sie auf Hände und Knie und brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie sich auf die Füße gekämpft hatte. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass sie mit dem Drachen nicht alleine war, und erstarrte, als sie sah, was ihr Gegenüber war.

Er war ein Mann mit ebenso aschfarbenem Haar wie sie, ebenso dunkler Haut und ebenso spitzen, langen Ohren. Sein Gesicht war von harten und teils grausamen Zügen geprägt, doch bei weitem nicht entstellt und hässlich. Und seine Augen ... seine Augen hatten dasselbe, durchdringende Violett wie ihre. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, sie würde meinen, ihren Bruder vor sich zu sehen. Keuchend stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie flüsternd. Diese Begegnung brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung. Nie hätte sie in ihrem Leben geglaubt, einem anderen Halbblut wie sie zu begegnen.

Ein Lächeln zierte nun die schmalen Lippen des Halbelben mit dem orkischen Blut. „Dein Gastgeber, wenn du es so willst", sagte er im fließenden Westron. Seine Stimme klang tief und dunkel, sehr angenehm, würde sie sich in einer komfortableren Situation als dieser befinden. „Du kannst mich Ghâshburz nennen oder auch Morináre, falls dir das lieber sein sollte."

Irgendwoher kam ihr diese Stimme bekannt vor, sie wusste im Moment nur nicht, woher. Doch war dies auch nebensächlich. „Warum bin ich hier? Was wollt Ihr von mir? Was geschieht nun?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und flatterte wie ein kleiner ängstlicher Vogel. Ghâshburz! Saurons Erbe und Feind der Völker des Westens stand hier, direkt vor ihr, und plauderte mit ihr, als sei dies das Normalste der Welt! Sie erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass er von irgendwoher etwas Schreckliches nahm und sie tötete.

Doch dies geschah nicht.

Stattdessen trat er auf sie zu, was sie dazu veranlasste, vor der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt in den dunklen Roben davon zu kriechen. Schon nach wenigen Fuß spürte sie jedoch in ihrem Rücken das schuppige Bein des Drachen, welches sie an einer weiteren Flucht hinderte. Zitternd sah sie zu dem Feind auf, welcher nun über ihr aufragte und sich zu ihr herabbeugte. Sanft strich er ihr mit langen, dünnen Fingern über das Gesicht.

„Deswegen bist du hier", sagte er, während er sie eingehend musterte. „Weil du so bist wie ich und du hierher gehörst. So etwas wie dich hätte es nie geben dürfen, und der Ork, der dich ins Leben setzte, verdiente den Tod, welcher ihn so rasch nach seiner Tat ereilte. Doch du lebst und du bist ebenso ein Meisterwerk wie ich. Wir sind die zwei einzigen unserer Art in ganz Arda, nirgends sonst findet man solch Vollkommenheit. Wir gehören zusammen, du und ich."

Dieser Mann war krank! Sie riss die Augen weit auf, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam. Und doch spürte sie gegen ihren Willen eine sonderbare Verbindung zu diesem Wesen vor ihr. Nie zuvor hatte sie einen Gleichartigen gesehen, nie zuvor hatte sie mit jemandem gesprochen, der sie vollkommen verstand. Selbst Gimli hatte sie am Ende verlassen.

Ghâshburz lächelte. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", sagte er, sich wieder aufrichtend. „Doch ich bin unhöflich und vergesse die Pflichten eines Gastgebers. Komm, ich will dir dein neues Heim zeigen. Es ist bereits alles für dich gerichtet."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Widerwillig ließ sich Earenis aufhelfen. Mistaroa beäugte das Geschehen misstrauisch, doch seine Herrin bedeutete ihm, dass er sich zurückhalten solle. Ghâshburz warf einen Blick auf den Wolfshund, schien aber ansonsten nicht weiter beunruhigt von dem Tier zu sein.

„Du bist entlassen, Jaehaerys", sagte er zu dem Drachen. „Du hast hervorragende Dienste geleistet im Gegensatz zu all meinen anderen Dienern und hast sie mir endlich gebracht. Sei gewiss, dass dies angemessen entlohnt wird."

Jaehaerys neigte ein Vorderbein und senkte den Kopf, anscheinend die drachische Art und Weise, sich zu verbeugen. „Dieser Pakt wird zu einem beiderseitigen Vorteil gereichen", sagte er. Dann wandte er sich um, entfaltete seine riesigen, fledermausartigen Schwingen und entschwand in die Lüfte.

Earenis zitterte. Sie war im Herzen des Reiches des Feindes, fest in seinen Klauen und seinem Willen ausgeliefert, uns besaß keinerlei Aussicht auf ein Entkommen. Wenn Legolas und König Elessar nicht davon ausgingen, dass sie tot war, was ohnehin nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, dann würden sie dennoch keine Möglichkeit finden, sie von hier zu befreien. Sie hatte die Stärke Carn Dûms gesehen, und obgleich es nur ein flüchtiger Anblick während des Flugs mit dem Drachen gewesen war, so hatte sie doch einen ersten und erschreckenden Eindruck gewinnen können.

„Fürchte dich nicht", sagte Ghâshburz, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich werde dir nichts antun."

„Und doch bin ich eine Gefangene", stellte sie fest.

Sie hatten mittlerweile den großen offenen Raum verlassen, welcher sich dem Balkon angeschlossen hatte, und betraten nun lange, dunkle Gänge. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer.

„Innerhalb dieser Mauern darfst du dich frei bewegen", sagte er. „Auch wenn ich dir empfehle, anfangs nicht allein umherzuwandern, da du dich schnell verlaufen könntest. Und das wollen wir beide nicht, nicht wahr?"

Da ihr nichts Besseres als Erwiderung einfiel, nickte sie.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte sie weiter.

„Das sagte ich bereits", erwiderte das andere Halbblut. „Dich will ich. Mir ist es unbegreiflich, wie es dich geben kann, und doch existierst du. Meinen Meister kostete es viele Jahre des Experimentierens und unzählige Fehlschläge, bis er mich erschuf. Und doch existierst du, ebenso vollkommen wie ich. Ich beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile und befand dich alsbald als nützlich, doch nun sehe ich einen weiteren Nutzen in dir: Durch dich fühle ich mich nicht mehr so allein auf dieser Welt."

Nun endlich verstand sie, woher sie diese Stimme kannte. „Ihr seid der Fremde, welcher mir in Imladris auftrug, den Ring zu stehlen!", rief sie aus.

Ghâshburz lächelte. „Endlich verstehst du es", sagte er und hob seine Hand. Der Elbenring glänzte an einem der Finger. „Mein Meister war ringkundig wie kein anderer und auch der Verräter Saruman hatte sich in dieser Wissenschaft betätigt. Leider existieren die Schmieden und Aufzeichnungen der Gwaith-i-Mírdain nicht mehr. Doch das Wissen, das ich mir dennoch aneignen konnte, war mir sehr nützlich und ermöglichte mir einige erstaunliche Taten. Nur deswegen folgen mir Jaehaerys und einige seiner Artgenossen."

Earenis erzitterte vor der Macht, die sie selbst Ghâshburz beschert hatte. Nur durch sie war er in der Lage, Drachen zu befehligen. Wahrscheinlich war keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd mit Smaug zu vergleichen, doch ihre Zahl war unbestimmt, was ein wohl fast ebenso großer Risikofaktor war. Auch wenn sie damals, kurz nachdem sie den Ring gestohlen hatte, aufgeschnappt hatte, dass ebenjener keine allzu große Macht besaß, so wurde ihr doch nun deutlich, dass ebenjene Macht dennoch nicht unbedeutend war.

Ghâshburz blieb stehen und beugte sich zu ihr herab, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Wenn du dich mir als würdig erweisen solltest, habe ich ein königliches Geschenk für dich: drei Dracheneier, ganz zu deiner freien Verfügung."

Earenis glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Allein der Gedanke, in Besitz eines echten Dracheneies zu sein, war viel zu abstrakt für sie, um ihn sogleich fassen zu können. Überhaupt war alles viel zu verwirrend für sie, um all das sogleich zu begreifen.

„Doch kann dies erst einmal warten", sagte Ghâshburz und öffnete eine Tür hinter sich. „Dies sollen von nun an deine Gemächer sein. Ich hoffe, sie sind dir genehm."

Damit führte er sie in die luxuriöseste Gefängniszelle, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.


	7. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Findrilas wurde umso unruhiger, je weiter sie gen Norden zogen. Die Erinnerungen an seine letzten Erlebnisse waren noch viel zu stark, als dass er sie einfach so zurückdrängen konnte. Noch immer spürte er die Klauen des Drachen, wie sie sein Fleisch zerrissen, die Hitze des Drachenfeuers auf seinem Gesicht, sah direkt in den tiefen Schlund des Drachen und roch dessen fauligen Todesatem.

Und noch immer und wahrscheinlich noch für eine ganze Weile wachte er mit Alpträumen des Nachts auf, in denen nicht Earenis sondern er sich in den Klauen des Drachen befand.

General Maethor hatte den Bericht der Späher mit gebührender Ernsthaftigkeit aufgenommen und entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen. Auch wenn es schwer war, sie auf eine feurige Gefahr aus den Lüften vorzubereiten. Doch immerhin konnte es durchaus sein, dass eventuell angreifende Drachen eine größere Horde Orks mit sich brachten. Findrilas hielt dies sogar für recht wahrscheinlich. Drachen waren äußerst schlaue Wesen, klüger sogar als manch ein Elb, und gewiss würden sie erkennen, dass es selbst für sie, wenn sie nur vereinzelt oder in kleinen Gruppen und ohne Unterstützung angriffen, Selbstmord wäre, gegen ein Heer von Waldelben vorzugehen. Jeder von ihnen war nebst seiner Hauptwaffe auch mit einem Bogen bewaffnet. Egal, wie hart ein Drachenpanzer auch war, irgendwo hatte er gewiss eine Schwachstelle, und bei der Menge Pfeile würde gewiss einer sein Ziel finden.

Für diese erste Nacht außerhalb des Waldes jedenfalls hatte der General eine möglichst geschützte Stelle in den Senken zwischen mehreren Hügeln als Lagerplatz auserkoren. Stets patrouillierten Wachen um das Lager, und obgleich sich Findrilas im Herzen des Heeres befand, konnte er kein Auge zu tun.

Da er ohnehin keinen Schlaf fand, erhob er sich und lief bei Kerzenschein in seinem Zelt auf und ab. Er überlegte, ob er Legolas eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte, egal was. Hauptsache, er konnte sich seinem besten Freund mitteilen. Dann überlegte er, dass sowohl ihre Raben zu wertvoll für privates Geplauder waren, als auch der König andere Nöte und Sorgen hatte als die einer seiner Soldaten.

Der Reiteroberst seufzte. Seit Legolas' Krönung war vieles anders geworden. Er konnte mit seinem Freund nicht mehr so reden wie früher, musste ihm nun anders gegenüber treten als all die Jahre, die sie sich nun schon kannten.

Sie hatten sich in einem Winter vor so vielen Jahren kennengelernt, als sie beide noch kaum hüfthohe Elblinge gewesen waren. Legolas hatte gerodelt und ihn über den Haufen gefahren. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig erst einmal ordentlich eingeseift hatten, waren sie Freunde für's Leben geworden.

Mit einem König aber konnte er niemals hübschen und vor allem badenden Elbinnen die Kleider klauen. Mit einem König konnte er nicht spontan am Abend in eine Taverne gehen. Und vor allem konnte er sich keinen Spaß mehr daraus machen, diesen König mit den verschiedensten Damen verkuppeln zu wollen.

Auch das rastlose Auf- und Abgehen brachte keine wirkliche Linderung seiner inneren Unruhe. Also verließ er sein Zelt und begann, ziellos im Lager umher zu wandern. Die Stunde war schon weit fortgeschritten, und so traf er auf kaum andere Soldaten, die nicht zum Wachdienst eingeteilt waren. Gelegentlich vernahm er vereinzelt Musik und Gesang, ansonsten war es weitestgehend still.

Irgendwann trugen ihn seine Füße wie von selbst zu den Grenzbefestigungen und den Wachen dort. Ohne Kommentar gesellte er sich zu ihnen und sah in die Schwärze der Nacht hinaus, als könnten seine Augen das Dunkel durchdringen und erkennen, was in dieser Gegend Seltsames vor sich ging. Doch der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, und kein Licht half seiner Sicht.

Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass mit Sauron alles einfacher gewesen war. Da hatten sie alle gewusst, woran sie waren. Doch nun … jeder konnte nur Vermutungen und Halbwissen anbringen.

„Alles ruhig", murmelte der Wachsoldat neben ihm. „Ich hatte schon viele Wachen, und so manch eine endete mit einem Kampf. Dies ist wie all die Male zuvor, als wir unsere Waffen zogen. Alles ist zu ruhig. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

Findrilas horchte auf. „Du meinst also, dass uns bald ein Kampf bevorsteht?", fragte er.

„Ja, es liegt Anspannung in der Luft", bestätigte der Elb. „Beinahe schon greifbar."

Sie versanken wieder in Stille. Findrilas achtete bewusst auf seine Sinne, und in der Tat meinte er etwas zu vernehmen. Vielleicht das unbewusste Gespür für Gefahr?

Als er in der Ferne Lichter aufblitzen sah, sah er sich bestätigt. Der Elb neben ihm keuchte auf und deutete auf die Erscheinungen. Auch Findrilas bemerkte, wie sich sin Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Habt Ihr das auch gesehen, Hauptmann?", rief der Wachsoldat aus.

„Jawohl. Schlag Alarm, das sind Drachen", stieß er hervor.

Der Elb nickte und hastete davon. Findrilas' Hand wanderte zu seiner Hüfte, wo normalerweise sein Schwert hing. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Waffen in seinem Zelt zurückgelassen hatte. Auch er sprang nun also zurück und hastete zu seinem Zelt, um sich zu bewaffnen.

Nur wenig später ertönten mehrere Hornstöße und Hektik kam in das Lager. In wenigen Herzschlägen hatte sich Findrilas gerüstet und sammelte nun seine Leute um sich. Das Heer brauchte nicht lange, um einsatzbereit Aufstellung zu nehmen, die Soldaten waren geübt.

Findrilas saß inmitten seiner Leute auf seinem Pferd und starrte wie jeder andere auch angestrengt nach Norden. Immer wieder leuchteten dort die Feuer der Drachen auf. Findrilas schätzte ihre Zahl auf vielleicht eine Handvoll.

Allmählich kamen die Lichter näher, sodass sie nun auch das Brüllen der Untiere hören konnten. Doch weiter geschah nichts. Kein plötzlicher Angriff, nirgends Orks, die sie attackierten. Und doch war dies eine eindeutige Botschaft. Sie waren entdeckt worden und von nun an gab es kein Versteckspiel mehr.


	8. In der Hand des Feindes

Earenis verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum gab man ihr ein Gemach einer Königin würdig, wenn sie doch eine Gefangene war? Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solchen Luxus aus solcher Nähe gesehen geschweige denn ihn auch nur vorrübergehend ihr Eigen nennen können.

Kostbare Teppiche lagen ausgebreitet am Boden und hingen an den Wänden. Ein dekadenter Lüster spendete durch unzählige Kerzen ein warmes Licht. In einem Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer. Auch das Mobiliar war völlig übertrieben für Earenis' magere Bedürfnisse.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl und völlig fehl am Platz, als sie einige zaghafte Schritte in den Raum tat, welcher wohl den Wohnbereich darstellte. Eine Sitzgruppe war vor dem Kamin platziert, und unter dem Fenster stand ein großer Tisch mit einem wuchtigen, fast schon thronartigen Stuhl daran. An der Wand standen mehrere Regale mit verschiedener Dekoration und Reihen von Büchern. Sie traute sich kaum irgendetwas anzufassen, aus Angst davor, etwas kaputt zu machen.

Solchen Luxus kannte sie nur von Adeligen, und von denen hatte sie sich bisher immer fern gehalten. Wenn sie an die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Monate zurückdachte, wusste sie auch, warum.

Mistaroa drückte sich erst an ihr Bein, begann dann aber doch, am Boden herumzuschnüffeln. Earenis trat an eine der Türen heran, welche von dem Raum abführten, und drückte sie langsam auf. Ihr stockte der Atem.

Dahinter befand sich das traumhafteste Schlafgemach, welches sie jemals gesehen hatte. Es wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett domminiert. Plötzlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten, sich in die weichen Lacken und Kissen fallen zu lassen und darin vollkommen zu versinken. Darin zu schlafen, war sicherlich, als würde man auf einer Wolke ruhen!

Dann verflog die mädchenhafte Träumerei und sie entsann sich der Wirklichkeit und damit der Situation, in der sie sich befand. Hastig schloss sie die Tür wieder und setzte sich auf das Bärenfell, welches vor dem Kamin lag, und begann zu grübeln.

Sie war von einem Drachen namens Jaehaerys entführt worden. Allein dieser Name war ihr vollkommen fremd. Drachen hießen Smaug oder Glaurung oder gar Ancalagon, manchmal noch Scatha. Aber Jaehaerys … Was für ein Name war das nur?

Dann hatte dieser Drache sie hierher gebracht ohne sie zu fressen. Den Worten Ghâhburz' zufolge befolgten der Drache und einige andere seiner Artgenossen dessen Befehle aufgrund der Macht des Ringes, welchen er dank Earenis in seinen Besitz hatte bringen können. Zu sagen, sie hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen aufgrund ihres Egoismus in jener Zeit, war eine Untertreibung. Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.

Denn nun wurde ihr eines klar, was sie unterbewusst schon lange wusste: Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe. Früher hätte sie nur ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgt, egal, ob dies anderen passte oder nicht. Das tat sie auch jetzt noch, doch bezog sie dabei nun immer stärker auch andere Personen in ihre Überlegungen mit ein.

Und auch die Art dieser Personen hatte sich geändert. Einstmals hatte sie sich nur um das einfache Volk gekümmert, Leute wie sie, die sie verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte. Adelige aber … Diese waren ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie und bedeuteten meist ohnehin nur Ärger. Nun aber hatte sie erkannt, dass ebenjene durchaus gute Freunde sein konnten. Jedenfalls manche, Herrn Elrond würde sie wohl nie mögen. Aber Legolas und Gimli, beide waren für sie wohl das geworden, was man als Freund bezeichnen konnte. Jedenfalls der Zwerg. Was mit Legolas seit seiner Krönung geschehen war, konnte sie sich noch immer nicht erklären.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nebensächlich. Jetzt zählten nur das Hier und Jetzt und die verwirrenden Worte Ghâshburz'. Konnte sie auch nur einem Wort dessen trauen, was er ihr gesagt hatte? Das war doch absurd! Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, noch immer war er es, welcher Legionen von Orks und sogar Drachen befehligte und damit gegen alles anrückte, was ihr in ihrem Leben je von Bedeutung gewesen war. Er war wie ein schwacher und immer stärker werdender Schatten seines Herrn. Und definitiv verrückt!

Was ihn zu einer unberechenbaren Gefahr machte. Seine primären Ziele schienen eindeutig zu sein: in die Fußstapfen seines Meisters zu treten und die Herrschaft über Mittelerde an sich zu reißen. Doch wie genau wollte er dies bewerkstelligen? Wie stark waren seine Armeen und wie sahen seine Schlachtenpläne aus?

Vor allem aber: Welche Rolle spielte sie darin?

Schon seit damals, als die Orks sie gefangen genommen hatten, schien er ein Interesse an ihr zu hegen. Viele seiner jüngsten Taten schienen unter anderem darauf abgezielt zu haben sowohl mehr über sie zu erfahren als auch sie schließlich gefangen zu nehmen. Hatten deswegen die Orks das Elbendorf im Eryn Lasgalen überfallen und das Mädchen geraubt, weil sie geglaubt hatten, ihrer dadurch irgendwie habhaft zu werden? Es erschien ihr dumm, aber möglich.

Was also erhoffte sich Ghâshburz von ihr? Sie sah keinen Nutzen in sich selbst, jedenfalls keinen materiellen. Sie konnte nicht sonderlich gut kämpfen und eine Person von irgendeinem Rang oder Namen war sie erst recht nicht, sodass sie nicht als Druckmittel gegen irgendwen verwendet werden konnte. War es also wirklich an dem, dass Ghâshburz allein an ihr als Person interessiert war? Weil sie von derselben Art waren?

Es stimmte, Earenis hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass es ein Wesen wie sie gab. Zwar war sie nicht sonderlich schriftgelehrt, jedoch besaß sie doch genügend Bauernschläue, um sich zusammenreimen zu können, dass ihre Mutter nicht die einzige Elbin gewesen war, der solch grausame Dinge angetan worden waren. Jeder kannte immerhin die Geschichte Celebríans, der Gemahlin des Herrn Elrond. Sicher war ihre Mutter da nicht die Einzige gewesen, die die Saat in ihrem Leib austrug oder aus welchen Gründen auch immer hatte austragen müssen. Warum also war sie dann auf der ganzen Welt die einzige Halbork?

Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Mit einem Male ging ihr auf, was Ghâshburz von ihr wollte: Verständnis. Sie verstanden einander. Niemand sonst war wie sie, niemand sonst konnte ihre Gedanken, Gefühle und Bedürfnisse nachvollziehen. War das also die ganze Zeit der Antrieb all ihrer Handlungen gewesen? Weil sie Ghâshburz hatte näher kommen und sehen wollen, dass die Gerüchte stimmten?

War er ihr Feind? Sie war sich mit einem Male nicht mehr sicher. Jeder hatte sie verlassen: ihre Mutter, Legolas und zuletzt auch Gimli, der erste wahre Freund, den sie gekannt hatte. Nur Ghâshburz schien ein Interesse für sie als Person zu hegen.

Doch noch konnte sie nicht sicher sein, noch musste sie mehr über ihn herausfinden. Und das hieß, dass sie vorerst keine Fluchtversuche unternehmen würde.


	9. Ungeahnter Gönner

Earenis zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie fuhr herum und sah eine stämmige Zwergendame den Raum betreten. Die Zwergin trug ein einfaches schlichtes Kleid, und allein daran konnte Earenis erkennen, dass sie ein weibliches Wesen vor sich hatte. Ansonsten ähnelte die Zwergin auf verblüffende Weise Gimli. Ihr Haar und Bart waren jedoch schwarz und ihre Augen verkniffener und tiefer sitzend.

„Mein Name ist Sigrun", sagte die Zwergin, und auch ihre Stimme klang verstörend männlich. „Ich bin eine Dienerin des Herrn und von diesem als Eure Kammerzofe bestimmt worden." Sie verbeugte sich, was eher einem Abknicken in der Körpermitte als einer richtigen Verbeugung glich.

„Oh." Mehr fiel Earenis nicht ein, zu perplex war sie von der neuen Wendung der Dinge.

Die Zwergin ließ sich davon nicht allzu sehr beirren und wuselte in den Raum hinein. Zielstrebig hielt sie auf eine Tür zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter wurde ein großes und bereits fertig eingerichtetes Bad sichtbar.

„Der Herr wünscht Euch bald zum Essen", erklärte Sigrun. „Daher soll ich Euch nun helfen, Euch angemessen herzurichten."

Earenis starrte die Zwergin verwirrt an und ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen, dass diese sie in das Bad führte, ihre Kleider ablegte und sie dann in die geräumige Wanne voller warmen Wassers setzte. Sigrun begann nun, ihren Rücken mit einer kratzigen Bürste fest abzuschrubben, dass er sicher schon ganz rot war. Schließlich nahm Sigrun einen Schwamm, schäumte das Wasser noch einmal ordentlich auf und wusch dann noch einmal sanfter ihren Rücken. Zum Schluss waren die Haare an der Reihe.

„Und was machst du als meine Zofe?", fragte Earenis schließlich, während sie sich erstaunlich gut in dem heißen Wannenbad entspannen konnte. Dampf stieg um sie herum auf und weiße Schaumflocken schwammen tanzend auf dem Wasser.

„Ich helfe Euch bei Euren täglichen Angelegenheiten", sagte Sigrun. „Ich helfe Euch beim Ankleiden und Frisieren, bringe Euch Euer Essen und erfülle Euch jeden Wunsch, den Ihr darüber hinaus hegen könnt."

Am Rande bemerkte Earenis, wie weitere Dienerinnen ihre Gemächer betraten und verschiedene Dinge mit sich führten. Um was es sich dabei handelte, konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel nicht erkennen.

Schließlich war das Bad abgeschlossen und Earenis so sauber wie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr, inklusive ihrem Aufenthalt in Imladris. War sie überhaupt jemals so gründlich gewaschen worden? Sie vermutete, dass sie dabei mindestens drei Hautschichten eingebüßt hatte. Doch sie fühlte sich gut, ihre Muskeln waren durch das warme Wasser ganz weich und entspannt.

Sigrun half ihr aus der Wanne und wickelte sie dann in ein weiches Handtuch ein, um sie gründlich trocken zu rubbeln. So schön all das auch war, ganz wohl fühlte Earenis sich nicht dabei. Nur Damen von Rang und Namen wurden so behandelt. Und das war sie bei weitem nicht.

Die Zwergin setzte sie nun vor einen kleinen Tisch mit einem erstaunlich klaren Spiegel daran. Dann nahm sie eine Bürste und begann, Earenis' widerspenstiges Haar mit stoischer Ruhe zu bürsten. Dies dauerte eine Weile, denn obgleich Sigrun nicht gerade sanft vorging, waren die Haare doch sehr verfilzt, da sich Earenis selten um sie gekümmert hatte. Am Ende jedoch bemerkte sie vollkommen verblüfft, was für seidig glattes Haar sie besitzen konnte. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihr noch vom Badewasser ganz gerötetes Gesicht und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

Als nächstes begann Sigrun, ihr Gesicht zu bemalen. Earenis fand einfach keine anderen Worte dafür, als die Zwergin begann, sie zu schminken. Erst bepuderte sie ihr Gesicht mit einem feinen Schwämmchen, sodass ihre Haut aufgehellt und ihre Wangen hervorgehoben wurden. Dann bemalte sie ihr die Lippen, sodass sie leicht gerötet wirkten, und am Ende umrandete sie ihre Augen mit einem schwarzen Kohlestift und hob ihre Wimpern hervor.

Als letztes widmete sich Sigrun erneut ihrer Haare und begann, sie kunstvoll zu flechten. Währenddessen bestaunte sich Earenis im Spiegel, als sähe sie ein vollkommen fremdes Wesen vor sich. Sie hatte ja nicht geahnt, wie weiblich sie aussehen konnte! War das wirklich ihr Gesicht in dem Spiegel?

Schließlich war ihre Kammerzofe (wie unreal dies klang!) auch mit ihren Haaren fertig und geleitete sie wieder in den Hauptraum ihrer Gemächer. Nun sah sie auch, was ihr die anderen Dienerinnen gebracht hatten: Kleider! Earenis fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie die kostbaren Stoffe erst nur mit ihren Augen und schließlich auch mit ihren Händen bewunderte. Wie weich und fließend!

„Sie gehören jetzt Euch", sagte Sigrun. „Welches wollt Ihr als erstes anprobieren?"

„Alle!", rief Earenis aus, hielt dann aber inne. „Das sind wirklich meine? Solche Kleider sind doch sicherlich unbezahlbar!"

„Ihr seid dem Herrn sehr wichtig", erklärte die Zwergin. „Und er hat gewisse Mittel und Gelder. Für ihn ist das hier kaum der Rede wert, um auch Euch an diesem Reichtum teilhaben zu lassen."

„Das ist …" Earenis fand keine Worte für solche Großzügigkeit. Dann entsann sie sich, wem sie all diesen Luxus zu verdanken hatte, und ließ das Kleid, welches sie soeben in Händen gehalten hatte, wieder fallen. Sie befand sich in keinem Mädchentraum sondern in der Hand des Feindes und sollte sich nicht so leicht von ihm betören lassen!

„Muss ich das wirklich annehmen?", fragte sie nun kühler.

„Der Herr bat darum, dass Ihr angemessen zum Essen erscheint", sagte Sigrun in einem Ton, welcher deutlich machte, dass dieser Punkt nicht zur Diskussion stand.

Earenis verzog missmutig das Gesicht und deutete wahllos auf ein grünes Kleid mit goldener Schärpe. Sigrun nickte und half ihr dann, dieses Kleid anzulegen. Earenis fühlte sich in dem Mieder eingeengt und wusste schon jetzt, dass sie sich nicht so schnell daran gewöhnen würde. Auch war es äußerst ungewohnt, etwas so weites wie ein Kleid um ihre Beine zu haben statt einer Hose und gegebenenfalls noch Rüstteile. Sie hoffte nur, dass nicht von ihr erwartet wurde, dass sie stets so herumlief. Solche Kleidungen waren viel zu unpraktisch und bar jeden Nutzens!

Als nun alles am rechten Fleck saß und Earenis herausgeputzt worden war wie eine Prinzessin, führte Sigrun sie aus ihrem Gemach und durch die Festung. Die Gänge waren verwinkelt, und Earenis erkannte alsbald, dass sie sich hier in der Tat allein sehr schnell verlaufen hätte. Die Finsternis saß in jeder Ecke und ließ sich kaum durch die spärlichen Wandfackeln und das Licht vertreiben, welches durch die kleinen, hin und wieder anzutreffenden Fenster fiel.

Noch immer saß der Anhauch des Bösen in diesen Gemäuern, der einstige Herr dieses Reiches und sein schreckliches Antlitz waren noch nicht vergessen. Es war Earenis, als verfolge der Hexenmeister sie noch immer mit seinen Blicken und wolle sie in seinen Bann ziehen.

Schließlich hielt Sigrun vor einer großen, schweren Eichentür. „Der Herr erwartet Euch dahinter", sagte sie und stemmte die Tür auf.


	10. Verbohrte Krausbärte

Noch am selben Tag, als Gimli die Nachricht von Legolas erhalten hatte, berief der König einen Rat ein, bei welchem Gimli dabei sein sollte. Es kam selten vor, dass er in staatliche Angelegenheiten verwickelt war, und ihm kam der Gedanke auf, dass sein Vater, nun, da er ein solch hohes Alter erreicht hatte, ihn mehr und mehr in seine Dienste einarbeiten wollte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Dennoch ging er freilich zum Rat, zumal ihm dies auch die Gelegenheit bot, mehr über das zu erfahren, was in der Welt vor sich ging.

Anscheinend hatte Legolas' Nachricht für einigen Trubel unter den Zwergenfürsten des Erebor gesorgt. Als Gimli die Ratshalle betrat, herrschte bereits ein reges Stimmengewirr; jeder wollte zeitgleich seine Meinung kundtun.

Gemächlich trat er an die Seite seines Vaters. Dieser beugte sich zu ihm und sagte leise: „Das spitzohrige Bübchen, das du deinen Freund nennst, hat um ein Bündnis mit uns und den Menschen gebeten. Die Meisten hier sprechen dagegen und lehnen das ab, der König aber ist noch unentschlossen."

„Und du bist auch dagegen?", fragte Gimli.

„Ja und nein", erwiderte Glóin. „Einerseits ist dieser Vorschlag sehr vernünftig, wenn wieder einmal Drachen unseren Berg bedrohen; schon einmal hatten wir sie unterschätzt. Mit fatalen Folgen, wie du weißt. Andererseits ist es der Sohn Thranduils, der diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Gimli schmunzeln. „Der Starrsinn der Zwerge", kommentierte er. „Und ich soll jetzt also die wütende Meute beruhigen und sie umstimmen? Inklusive dir?"

„Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert", meinte sein Vater.

„Ruhe!", donnerte in diesem Moment König Thorins Stimme. „Herr Gimli ist nun eingetroffen und ich will seine Meinung zu dem Thema hören."

„Bitte nennt mir die Einzelheiten dessen, was Le... ich meine, König Legolas schrieb, mein König", bat er. Immerhin wusste er immer noch nur grob, worum es ging.

„Uns erreichte an diesem Tag eine Botschaft des Königs des Waldlandreiches", berichtete der König, während er mit besagtem Pergament herumwedelte. Das Siegel des Waldelbenkönigs, der gekrönte Hirsch, prangte darauf. „In diesem berichtet er von den jüngsten Ereignissen an seinen nördlichen Grenzen. Drachen wurden in den Grauen Bergen gesichtet und griffen bereits einige seiner Späher an. Er schreibt davon, dass wir uns einer ernsten Gefahr für ganz Rhovanion gegenüber sehen. Aufgrund dessen schlägt er ein Bündnis unserer Reiche vor, um unsere Kräfte zu vereinen, damit wir gegen jede Gefahr gewappnet sind. Auch hat er bereits einen Teil seines Heeres in den Norden entsandt, um der Bedrohung zu begegnen."

Der letzte Satz ließ Gimli den Atmen anhalten. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Legolas hatte eine Dummheit begangen. Er hätte ihn niemals als so übereilt und leichtsinnig eingeschätzt. Hin und wieder nahm er die Dinge auf die leichte Schulter, das ja, doch dumm war er nicht. Eigentlich. Erkannte sein Freund denn nicht, wie widersinnig seine Tat war? Zum einen wollte er die Kräfte Rhovanions bündeln, aber auf der anderen Seite schwächte er seine eigenen erheblich und wollte auf eigene Faust gegen Drachen kämpfen. Hatte er dies wirklich wegen Earenis getan? Hatte das Mädchen ihm so sehr den Kopf verdreht, dass er nicht mehr auf die Stimme der Vernunft hören wollte? Der Zwerg ahnte Schlimmes.

„Das Waldlandreich kann ein wichtiger Verbündeter sein", sagte er. „Schon einmal kämpften wir mit den Elben Seite an Seite, allzu lange, als dass die Erinnerungen daran verblasst sind, ist dies nicht her. Wir sollten ein erneutes und dieses Mal längerfristiges Bündnis mit ihnen durchaus anstreben."

Natürlich brach erneut ein Stimmengewirr aus, jeder hatte zig Gründe, weshalb er genau dies verhindern wollte.

„RUHE!", brüllte der König. Als es endlich wieder ruhig war, wandte er sich an Gimli: „Warum genau sprecht Ihr für solch ein Bündnis?"

„Eine neue Gefahr erhebt sich im Norden, ein Erbe Saurons, und dies sollte definitiv nicht unterschätzt werden", sagte Gimli. „Schon einmal ging dieses Reich verloren, und damals war es nur ein Drache, welcher angriff. Was also ist, wenn eine ganze Horde von ihnen auf uns einstürmt? Wir Zwerge sind Axtkämpfer, die meisten verstehen sich nicht allzu gut auf den Fernkampf. Die Waldelben hingegen durchaus."

„An unserer Seite stehen noch immer die Menschen von Thal", warf Dwalin mit seiner tiefen, dröhnenden Bassstimme ein. „Wir haben schon immer hervorragend mit ihnen Seite an Seite gekämpft, auch im Ringkrieg, in welchem du dich lieber im Süden aufhieltest."

„Hier wurden lediglich ein Berg und eine Stadt gegen Feinde verteidigt, die wir seit Jahr und Tag kannten", widersprach Gimli, „während es die Waldelben gewesen waren, welche Dol Guldur niederrissen und seine Grundfesten schleiften. Gegen ein Heer von Drachen sind sie von großem Wert."

„Pah!", schnaubte Dwalin. „Sie sterben genauso wie jeder andere auch. Die Freundschaft zu diesem Spitzohr hat dich verweichlicht."

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Freund", knurrte Glóin, „aber beleidige nicht meinen Sohn oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

Dwalin knurrte, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

Gimli atmete auf. Einen Streit konnten sie nun gewiss nicht gebrauchen.

„Herrn Gimlis Argumente sind durchaus stichhaltig", sagte der König. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie auf jeden Fall in unsere Überlegungen mit einbeziehen."

„Und all unsere Prinzipien über den Haufen werfen?", hielt Bofur dagegen. „Nein, ich spreche entschieden dagegen."

Es war definitiv von Nachteil, dass die meisten der anwesenden Zwerge sich kannten und damals Teil der Gemeinschaft um Thorin Eichenschild gewesen waren, stellte Gimli fest. Sie alle, und das schloss seinen Vater mit ein, waren verbohrte Krausbärte, welche keinen Finger breit von ihrer Abneigung gegenüber sämtlichen Elben abwichen. Sie nahmen es Thranduil bis heute viel zu übel, dass er sie hatte einsperren lassen, und übertrugen dies nun auf seinen Sohn. Er brummte in seinen Bart hinein. Irgendwie musste er sie umstimmen.

In diesem Moment wurde das Eingangsportal geöffnet und eine der Wachen steckte den Kopf herein. „Hier draußen wartet eine Zwergin auf den Herrn Gimli", meldete er.

Alle Farbe wich aus Gimlis Gesicht, als er ahnte, wer das wohl sein mochte. Er hoffte, dass der König ihm sein Gehen nicht erlaubte, doch zu seinem Schrecken nickte dieser und entließ ihn damit. Gimli hoffte, dass man ihm seine schlotternden Knie nicht anmerkte.

Vor dem Portal erwartete ihn etwas weit Schlimmeres als Drachen von der Größe Smaugs: ein Drache von der Sorte nudelholzschwingender Hausdrache.


	11. Hausdrachen

Zumindest war Freya nicht mit einem Nudelholz bewaffnet. Dafür mit etwas weitaus Schrecklicherem: einer Schere. Gimli wurde aschfahl unter seinem Bart und sah seine Ehre als Zwerg bereits in kleinen Locken zu Boden schweben.

„Oh, mein Liebling, wie schön dich zu sehen!", versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war.

Die aschblonde Zwergin vor ihm stemmte die Fäuste in die breiten Hüften und funkelte ihn aus kleinen, wütenden Augen an. Dann zückte sie einen Brief, der ihm verdächtig bekannt vorkam, und wedelte damit vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Und du denkst, das genügt, um mich zu besänftigen?", keifte sie.

Die Wachen verfolgten das Geschehen bereits viel zu interessiert, stellte Gimli besorgt fest. Bald wäre er das Gesprächsthema des ganzen Berges.

„Aber … nein", gestand Gimli geknickt. Er konnte dieser Zwergin einfach kein Kontra geben!

„Das. Ist. Keine. Entschuldigung!", stutzte ihn Freya weiter zurecht.

Gimli schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Nussschale zusammen. „Es ging wirklich nicht anders", versuchte er seine Haut zu retten. Oder das davon zu retten, was zu retten war. „Wenn du erst einmal selbst miterlebst, was sich hier zusammenbraut, wirst du es verstehen."

„Ich bin deine _Verlobte_!", erinnerte Freya ihn. „Das bringt diverse Verpflichtungen für dich mit sich! Ich dachte, es sei sonst etwas passiert, und hatte voller Sorge diese Reise unternommen! Stattdessen erreichte mich nur wenige Tagesmärsche vor dem Einsamen Berg dieser Brief, in welchem du mir mitteilst, dass du einfach nur _vergessen_ hast, mir zu schreiben!"

Das tat weh. Gimli fuhr zusammen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Verlobte hatte im Grunde Recht.

Wieder wedelte sie mit der Schere vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Eigentlich müsste ich dir den Bart dafür abschneiden!", knurrte sie.

„Nein! Nicht der Bart!", rief er panisch aus. „Alles, nur nicht das!"

Das Lächeln, das sich daraufhin auf Freyas Gesicht ausbreitete, wollte ihm gar nicht gefallen. „Du hast also deine Lektion gelernt?", wollte sie lauernd wissen.

Ergeben nickte er. „Ich gelobe feierlich, dass ich nie wieder so saumselig sein werde."

Seine Verlobte musterte ihn streng vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht völlig überzeugt.

„Und ich werde natürlich jetzt voll und ganz für dich da sein", versprach er weiter.

Nun nickte sie zufrieden und steckte die Schere in ihr Kleid.

Erleichtert atmete Gimli auf. Er reichte ihr den Arm, welchen sie sogar annahm, und führte sie nun endlich von den Wachen fort. Auch wenn Freya manchmal recht schwierig war, so liebte er sie doch von ganzem Herzen. Es war jene Art von Zwergenliebe, die überwiegend recht rau und manchmal auch etwas derb und deftig war, dafür aber umso herzlicher. Nicht jeder Zwerg fand seine bessere Hälfte und manche verzichteten sogar ganz auf eine Bindung dieser Art. Daher wusste Gimli, dass er sich durchaus glücklich schätzen konnte, eine der wenigen Zwergenfrauen abbekommen zu haben und dabei auch noch solches Glück hatte.

„Hat man sich bereits um dich gekümmert?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich bin auf direktem Wege hierhergekommen", erwiderte sie. „Die Angelegenheit brannte mir zu sehr unter den Nägeln, als dass ich sie warten lassen wollte."

„Umso besser, denn dann kann ich mich nun um dein leibliches Wohl sorgen!", kommentierte er begeistert.

Freya wirkte mittlerweile um einiges ruhiger und besänftigter. Dennoch sollte er sie erst einmal weiterhin mit Vorsicht behandeln. Nicht, dass sie doch noch einmal explodierte. Er brachte sie daher in seine Gemächer und ließ ihnen ein reichliches Mal und dazu eine ordentliche Portion Bier bringen. Nichts war besser als Malzbier, nicht einmal Thranduils Wein konnte sich daran messen!

Während des deftigen Essens stieg Freyas Laune noch einmal sichtlich. Es schien ihr sehr zu gefallen, wieder in der alten Heimat zu sein und das Essen zu genießen, welches sie einen Großteil ihres Lebens gekannt hatte. Während sie aßen, beobachtete Gimli sie ausgiebig und freute sich, seine Verlobte wieder zu sehen. Er hatte sie vermisst.

Freya war eine Zwergin aus gutem Hause. Ihr Vater war ein angesehener Schmied, welcher seine Waren weit über die Grenzen des Königreiches unter dem Berge verkaufte. Gimli hatte Freya kennengelernt, als sie mit ihrem Vater einen Stand auf dem Markt von Thal betreut und dessen Waren verkauft hatte. Eigentlich hatte Gimli nichts benötigt und hatte gar nichts kaufen wollen, aber er war sofort angetan gewesen von der damals noch unbekannten Zwergin.

Das war kurz vor dem Ringkrieg gewesen. Damals hatten alle nur seinen Vater gekannt und ihn maximal mit einem Nicken bedacht – insofern sie ihn überhaupt als Sohn Glóins erkannten. Freya hatte ihm freundlich zugelächelt, wie sie allen Kunden freundlich zulächelte, und hatte ihm ein recht großzügiges Angebot gemacht, welches er nur deswegen angenommen hatte, weil er ihr eine Freude hatte machen wollen. Dann hatte er sie gefragt, welches von den Schmuckstücken ihr am besten gefiel, und dieses, eine edelsteinbesetzte Kette, ebenso gekauft. Später hatte er ihr diese Kette samt einigen anderen Schmuckstücken geschenkt.

Danach ging ihm Freya für Tage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Beinahe hatte er den Verdacht, dass sein Vater ihn deswegen mit nach Bruchtal genommen hatte, dass er endlich wieder auf andere Gedanken kam und nicht mehr mit dem Kopf zwischen den Wolken schwebte.

Nach dem Ringkrieg war sein Name auf einmal in aller Munde und das Interesse an ihm rege. Auch Freya schien mit einem Male ein besonderes Interesse an ihm zu hegen. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihm dies gefiel. Legolas hatte natürlich indes auch mitbekommen, dass Gimli seit längerem ein Interesse für diese Zwergin hegte, und auf seinem ersten Besuch im Königreich unter dem Berge hatte auch er sich von ihr und ihrem Vater einige zwergische Schmiedearbeiten andrehen lassen, um Freya ebenso kennen zu lernen.

Danach hatte er es wohl insgeheim zur Staatsaufgabe ausgerufen, seinen kleinen Freund mit dieser Zwergin zu verkuppeln. Dies führte zu einigen Peinlichkeiten (zumindest für Gimli), schlussendlich aber auch zum gewünschten Ergebnis.

Und nun saßen sie hier, hatten zumindest vorläufig ihren Streit beiseitegelegt und genossen gemütlich zusammen ein gutes, zwergisches Mahl. Sie waren verlobt und bald würde auch Hochzeit gehalten werden und alles war schön. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Gimli all seine Sorgen vergessen. Der Alltag konnte warten.


	12. Dunkles Feuer

Hinter der Tür erwartete Earenis ein großer, reich ausgeschmückter Raum. Er hatte noch nicht die Ausmaße eines Saals, war jedoch nahe dran. An der Decke hing ein ausladender Kronleuchter und darunter war eine lange Tafel aus dunklem Eichenholz aufgestellt. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Banner mit ihr unbekannten Wappen. Nur den goldenen Löwen auf karmesinrotem Grund kannte sie. Fast ebenso dominant waren ein dreiköpfiger roter Drache auf schwarzem Grund und ein grauer Wolf auf schneeweißem Grund nebst einigen anderen kleineren Bannern. Was diese Banner nur zu bedeuten hatten?

Die Tafel selbst war reich gedeckt mit zahlreichen Speisen und Getränken. Zu beiden Seiten standen mehrere reich verzierte Stühle, an den Stirnseiten je einer. Am anderen Ende der Tafel saß Ghâshburz und kraulte ein kleines Schoßtier, während er ihr erwartungsvoll entgegensah. Erst hatte sie gedacht, dass es sich bei dem Tier um eine Katze handelte, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es dafür zu groß und schuppig war. Es war ein Jungdrache.

Ghâshburz erhob sich, während der Drache auf seine Schulter huschte und von dort aus einen kleinen Segelflug zu einem großen Kamin startete, in welchem das Feuer prasselte und den Raum mit seiner Wärme anfüllte.

„Lass dich von Maegor nicht beirren", sagte der Halbelb. „Er ist handzahm und bettelt nur manchmal etwas zu aufdringlich um Leckerbissen. Doch setz dich bitte, es ist alles für dich gerichtet."

Auf dem Tisch standen lediglich zwei Gedecke: eines vor Ghâshburz und eines am anderen Ende der Tafel. Dieses war wohl für Earenis, und sie war froh, dass die gesamte Tafel mit all dem Essen und dem ausladenden Lüster zwischen ihnen waren. Sie setzte sich, wenn auch etwas steif, und faltete die Hände in den Stoß. Ob sie annehmen sollte, was man ihr gab?

Mistaroa schnüffelte ebenso misstrauisch und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder, war jedoch die ganze Zeit angespannt und wachsam. Maegor bemerkte den Wolfshund, beäugte ihn von seinem Platz am Kamin aus und kam dann zu ihnen herüber gewatschelt, um die Neuankömmlinge aus nächster Nähe zu beäugen.

Der Wolfshund beobachtete die Bestrebungen des kleinen Drachens missbilligend und hob die Lefzen; wahrscheinlich hatte er wie seine Herrin für die nächste Zeit genug von den geflügelten Feuerschlagen, egal wie groß – oder klein – sie waren. Doch Maegor ließ sich davon nicht beirren und beschnüffelte alles ausgiebig. Dann schnob er, wobei er einige Rauchwölkchen auspaffte, und kehrte dann zu seinem Platz auf Ghâshburz' Schoß zurück, um sich weiter kraulen zu lassen.

Dieser lächelte fröhlich. „Er mag dich und deinen Hund, das ist gut", sagte er. „Maegor ist mein kleiner Schatz, musst du wissen. Ich ziehe ihn höchstselbst auf, füttere ihn von meiner Hand und behalte ihn möglichst oft in meiner Nähe. Eines Tages, wenn die Bindung zwischen uns stark genug und er kräftig genug ist, werde ich ihn reiten und auf seinem Rücken aus dem Himmel auf meine Feinde hinabstoßen. Auch dir biete ich diese Möglichkeit. Insofern du dich meines Vertrauens als würdig erweist. Doch dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Sie schwieg. Der Gedanke, einen Drachen zu reiten, war vollkommen absurd. Dies waren wilde Bestien, die niemand zähmen konnte! Oder vielleicht doch?

„Ich hoffe, alles wurde zu deiner Zufriedenheit gerichtet und dir sagen deine neuen Kammerzofen zu", fuhr Ghâshburz fort. „Sigrun ist dazu angewiesen, dir jeden Wunsch von deinen Augen abzulesen, und sie ist eine hervorragende Dienerin, das kann ich dir versichern.

Aber ich vergesse meine Manieren und rede viel zu viel! Nach deinem Weg hierher wirst du sicher erschöpft sein. Iss nur! Du kannst dich nach Lust und Laune bedienen."

Er bemerkte freilich Earenis' Zögern. „Ah …", machte er langsam. „Du befürchtest, ich könnte Gift in das Essen hineingetan haben, nicht wahr? Kluges Mädchen, so vorsichtig zu sein, doch deine Bedenken sind unbegründet. Sieh her."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich selbst reichlich von den Speisen und goss sich Wein ein. Nachdem er von allem probiert und auch seinem Drachen einige Happen in dessen Maul geschoben hatte, bot er auch Earenis von all dem an.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile misstrauisch, und erst, als sich keine Verschlechterung seines Zustandes abzeichnete, griff auch sie zögerlich nach dem ihr dargebotenen Essen.

„Sieh, welchen Nutzen hat es für mich, dich zu vergiften?", sagte Gâshburz. „Lebend nützt du mir so viel mehr. Und hätte ich dich tot sehen wollen, hätte ich sicher nicht solche Mühen auf mich genommen, um dich zu bekommen. Vorsicht ist stets eine gute Eigenschaft, doch muss sie an den rechten Stellen angewandt werden."

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte sie schließlich. „Was wollt und versprecht Ihr Euch von mir? Was kann ich Euch denn schon geben?"

„Das sagte ich dir bereits: Dich will ich, mehr nicht", wiederholte er. „Sicher kannst du mir darüber hinaus kaum etwas geben. Ich kann dich kaum als Druckmittel einsetzen und auch sonst bist du eigentlich nicht von großem Wert. Doch du bist wie ich und mehr will ich nicht. Ich habe dich zu diesem Essen berufen, weil ich dich kennen lernen will. Dafür bedarf es sicher mehr als eines Essens, doch dies soll den Beginn markieren."

„Ich sehe keinen strategischen Sinn darin", sagte sie leise.

„Weil es keinen gibt", betonte er noch einmal. „Mein Meister würde mich für dumm und leichtsinnig erklären für das, was ich riskierte, um dich zu bekommen. Am Ende offenbarte ich sogar einen Drachen! Meine Feinde würden noch immer nichts von ihnen wissen, bis sie nicht mit Feuer über sie hereingefallen wären, doch um dich zu bekommen, war es mir wert, solch einen kostbaren Vorteil zu verschenken.

Doch mein Meister war nicht wie ich. Er war etwas vollkommen Anderes, ein Maia mit der Macht eines verderbten Vala. Eine der Mächte dieser Welt! Und das unterschied ihn seit jeher grundsätzlich von all seinen Dienern. Er hat keinen von ihnen je verstanden. Sie alle waren nur Spielzeuge, die der Befriedigung seiner eigenen Bedürfnisse dienten. Je erfolgreicher sie das taten, umso besser. Schlussendlich habe auch ich ihm nicht mehr bedeutet als das, dennoch verehrte ich ihn.

Und doch hatte ich stets das Verlangen nach mehr. Nach Verständnis. Du kennst dieses Verlangen, nicht wahr? Deswegen gibst du dich so kooperativ. Weil ich das einzige Wesen auf Erden bin, das dich vollkommen versteht. Und du mich.

Wir sind aufeinander angewiesen, Earenis. Das musst du verstehen. Und dann verstehst du auch, warum ich dich brauche, mehr als alles andere. Niemand kann allein sein. Mein Meister wurde wahnsinnig, als man ihm seinen Meister nahm, und ich will nicht, dass mit mir dasselbe geschieht. Ich habe Angst, Earenis, _Angst_! Doch du wirst mir Frieden geben."

Das Essen schmeckte mit einem Male fad, egal, wie gut und schmackhaft es gewürzt war. Langsam legte sie es auf ihren Teller zurück. „Ihr seid krank", stellte sie fest.

„Ja …", stimmte er dem leise zu. „Das bin ich wohl. Krank und wahnsinnig. Doch sind wir das nicht alle auf unsere ganz eigene Weise?

Doch komm, iss dich satt und komm wieder zu Kräften. Ich will dir noch vieles zeigen und in Aussicht stellen. Es wird dir hier gefallen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."


	13. Wahnsinn und Genius

Das weitere Essen verfiel in Schweigen. Lächelnd beobachte Ghâshburz die andere Elbin vor ihm, welcher sein Blick sichtlich nicht gefiel. Unruhig rutschte Earenis auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, sagte jedoch nichts, warf ihm allerdings hin und wieder beunruhigte Blicke zu. Ghâshburz tat nichts weiter als zu lächeln, sie zu beobachten und Maegor weiterhin zu kraulen.

Maegor der Grausame. Das hatte er ihr wohlweislich nicht gesagt, schließlich wollte er sie nicht verängstigen. Manche Dinge konnten warten, bis sie ihm mehr vertraute.

Maegor liebte es, Ratten zu fangen. Das machte ihm auch mit dieser Größe zu einem durchaus nützlichen Schoßtier. Hatte er sie erst einmal gefangen, spielte er beinahe wie eine Katze mit ihnen, bevor er sie vollends erlegte. Er liebte es, sie zu Tode zu quälen. Genüsslich zog er an ihren Gliedmaßen, vorsichtig, doch schmerzhaft. Er riss sie nie sogleich aus, meist dehnte er sie erst schmerzhaft, kugelte dann die Gelenke aus und beobachtete, wie sich seine Beute vor ihm fiepend wand, bevor er anfing, die Gliedmaßen erst anzunagen und dann doch auszureißen. Erst dann, wenn seine Grausamkeiten ihn genügend befriedigt hatten, tötete er seine Beute.

Der kleine Drache war noch so jung, nicht einmal dem Schlüpflingsalter entwachsen, und schon jetzt zeigte sich sein grausames Naturell. Ob seine drei Geschwister ebenso werden würden, befanden sie sich erst einmal in Earenis' Obhut? Ghâshburz hoffte es. Diese Zucht war eine hervorragende Brut!

Ja, er war wahnsinnig, er stritt es nicht ab. Doch sein Meister war es ebenso gewesen und hatte es so weit gebracht. Ein Dunkler Herrscher auf dunklem Throne. Ghâshburz bewunderte ihn für das, was er geleistet hatte. So viel hatte er von ihm gelernt und so viel gab es noch zu lernen!

Er wollte das erreichen, was sein Meister erreicht hatte. Wenn Wahnsinn vonnöten war, um diesen Genius zu erreichen, würde er nur allzu bereitwillig diesen Weg beschreiten.

Nachdem sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, klatschte Ghâshburz in die Hände, woraufhin Sigrun in den Raum hineineilte und Earenis aufhalf. Ghâshburz verneigte sich vor der Elbin.

„Ich hoffe, dir war meine Gesellschaft angenehm", sagte er. „Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir dies wiederholen könnten. Doch nun soll dich Sigrun auf deine Gemächer geleiten. Ruhe dich aus und komme wieder zu Kräften. Die Reise hierher hat dich sicher sehr mitgenommen, man kann es dir ansehen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, doch leider gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als Jaehaerys damit zu beauftragen. Freilich werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich für diese Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschädigen."

„Das ist … sehr freundlich von Euch", erwiderte Earenis und versuchte sich selbst an einer etwas steifen und missglückten Verbeugung. Dann wandte sie sich mit Sigrun zum Gehen. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und Ghâshburz war mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein.

Mit Maegor auf dem Arm, welcher zufrieden brummte, als seine Schuppen ausgiebig gekrault wurden, begab sich der dunkle Halbelb zum Kamin und sah gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

Er konnte es nicht abstreiten, Earenis faszinierte ihn zutiefst. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, jemand anderes wie ihn zu treffen. Oh, sicher hatte es noch andere gegeben, doch keiner war so vollkommen wie er. Meist hatte der orkische Anteil deutlich überwogen, und die armen Kreaturen waren irgendwann doch eingegangen. Er jedoch war ebenso unsterblich wie die Elben, besaß ihre körperliche und geistige Stärke, jedoch auch die Grausamkeit und Boshaftigkeit der Orks. Das Beste beider Rassen vereint in einem Körper!

Und Earenis war wie er.

Das Dunkle Feuer begehrte sie. Ghâshburz wies dies nicht von der Hand. Er wollte sie für sich und hatte so viele Gründe dafür. Sicherlich hatte sie keinen allzu großen Nutzen, es gab niemanden in der Welt, dem sie sonderlich viel bedeutete, womit er sie nicht als Druckmittel gegen seine Feinde einsetzen konnte. Aber für ihn persönlich war sie von höchster Bedeutung.

Sauron war dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen, als man ihm seinen Meister genommen hatte. Er hatte ihn verehrt und, ja, auch auf seine Weise geliebt. Fortan hatte sein ganzes Dasein darauf abgezielt, seinem Meister ein neues Heim zu bereiten. Durch diesen Irrsinn jedoch war er zu beinahe ebenso schrecklicher Macht gekommen wie Morgoth. Zwei Zeitalter lang hatte er diese Mittelerde tyrannisiert und sie sich Untertan gemacht. Niemand hatte ihn dauerhaft niederwerfen können. Nicht einmal Gil-galad und sein lächerlicher Bund. Am Ende war der Dunkle Herrscher doch wiedergekehrt!

Und Ghâshburz konnte von dem Wissen profilieren, welches sich zwei Dunkle Herrscher vor ihm angeeignet hatten. Nein, er war nicht der Hexenkönig von Angmar, auch wenn er sich dessen Hallen als seinen Wohnsitz auserkoren hatte, und er war auch nicht Gothmog, der Heerführer des Ringkrieges, oder gar Saurons Mund. Er jedoch war das geistige Zentrum von Saurons Heeren. Er besaß die Schläue und Gerissenheit, die es bedurfte, um die dunklen Wissenschaften seines Herrn voranzutreiben und sich immer neue Bosheiten auszudenken.

So hatte er es weit gebracht, doch stets war er allein gewesen. Niemand war an seiner Seite, der mit ihm mithalten konnte. Sicher, Sauron überragte sie alle. Doch stand er zu weit über ihnen allen, als dass Ghâshburz, so sehr er seinen Meister auch verehrte und liebte, von sich behaupten könne, diesem wirklich nahe gestanden zu haben, unabhängig davon, dass er einer der Günstlinge des Dunklen Herrschers gewesen war.

Mit Earenis aber war er nicht mehr allein. Sie _musste_ an seiner Seite stehen. Früher oder später würde sie verstehen, dass sie zusammengehörten, dass sie einander brauchten, um zur Vollkommenheit zu gelangen.

„Wir werden die Stammväter eines neuen Volkes von Dunkelelben sein, mein Lieber", raunte er Maegor ins Ohr.

Der kleine Drache brummte zufrieden und zwackte ihm in den Finger.

„Und natürlich wirst du dabei sein", versicherte Ghâshburz ihm. „Ein neues Volk wird sich erheben, und an seiner Seite werden die Drachen stehen. Die Welt wird brennen und wir werden das beenden, was unsere Meister vor uns begonnen haben. Ist dies nicht eine wundervolle Aussicht?"


	14. Kindheitserinnerungen

Trotz der Umstände hatte sich Estel am Ende doch dazu entschieden, nach Annúminas zu gehen und dort den königlichen Sitz des nördlichen Königreiches einzunehmen. Schon lange war hier kein König mehr gewesen, es wurde Zeit, dass Estel dies änderte.

Earendur hatte sich als würdig seines neuen Amtes erwiesen und würde in Fornost zurückbleiben, um dort alle weiteren Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Nun endlich würde der Wiederaufbau der Stadt in angemessenem Maße vorangetrieben, sowie weitere Mittäter Valandils ausfindig gemacht wurden. Nun endlich würde alles ins rechte Licht gerückt werden.

Nachdem Estel erst seinen Entschluss zum Verlassen Fornosts gefasst hatte, war alles recht schnell gegangen. Die Truppen der Stadt beließ er in dieser, seine eigenen, die er aus Gondor mitgebracht hatte, würde er jedoch nach Annúminas abziehen. Danach waren ihre Sachen rasch gepackt und ein Bote zur Stadt am Abendrotsee geschickt worden, mit der Kunde, der König käme in die Stadt, um dort für die Dauer des Krieges seinen Sitz zu nehmen.

Elrond saß auf seinem Pferd und ritt an der Seite seines Ziehsohnes, während hinter ihnen ihr kleines Heer aus der Stadt zog. Er sichtete diverse Dokumente und vertraute darauf, dass sein Pferd schon von allein dem Estels folgen würde.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er bemerkte, wie Ceomon zu ihm geritten kam und mit einigen Pergamentseiten wedelte. „Ich habe das nächste Kapitel Eurer Biographie fertig, Herr Elrond!", erklärte er mit einem breiten Strahlen.

Elrond unterdrückte ein Seufzen, bemerkte aber, wie Estel neben ihm vor sich hin grinste, auch wenn er immerhin den Anstand besaß, seine Erheiterung nicht allzu offen zu zeigen.

„Und du willst jetzt, dass ich mir wieder einmal durchlese, was du geschrieben hast?", wandte er sich an Ceomon.

Dieser nickte. „Das wolltet Ihr doch auch selbst so."

„Und besser ist es", murmelte der Halbelb und nahm die Seiten entgegen. Es handelte sich um ein weiteres Kapitel aus seiner Kindheit. Ein verträumtes Lächeln zierte mit einem Male seine Lippen, als er an die Jahre in Ossiriand zurückdachte. Seine Kindheit und Jugend. Seine Heimat. Allzu lang war dies nun schon her!

Nur ein Satz ließ ihn stutzen: „ _Herr Elrond hatte später immer behauptet, sein Bruder sei wesentlich talentierter mit der Musik als er, aber das stimmt nicht. Sie beide waren und sind wundervolle Sänger und Harfenisten_ ", las er vor. „Streich das. Das ist Humbug. Elros _war_ viel besser als ich, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."

„Aber …!", wollte Ceomon protestieren, wurde aber von einem strengen Blick Elronds zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Aber es stimmt, du könnest durchaus öfters nicht nur für dich spielen", mischte sich Estel ein. „Selbst ich und meine Brüder haben dich kaum spielen und singen gehört. In den Genuss kam meist Arwen."

„Schlaflieder gab es allerdings zuhauf", erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Da kannst du dich nicht beschweren. Ohne wolltest du nie einschlafen. Du warst überhaupt ein unmögliches Kind, was das Schlafen betraf."

„Doch nichts ging über Gwailins Geschichten!", kommentierte Estel. „Die habe ich wirklich geliebt."

Elrond konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Gwailin war ein Grünelb aus Ossiriand, den er als Kind beim Spielen mit seinem Bruder durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Er hatte rasch mit ihm Freundschaft geschlossen, vielleicht tatsächlich wegen seiner Geschichten. Gwailin besaß ein beachtliches Talent zum Erzählen, und auch wenn Elrond schon Romanen kaum etwas abgewinnen konnte, so hatte er Gwailins Geschichten doch über alles geliebt. Stets, wenn er krank gewesen war (und das war in seiner Kindheit häufig der Fall gewesen), hatten ihn diese Geschichte wieder aufgebaut. Später hatten auch seine eigenen Kinder diese Geschichten nur allzu oft hören dürfen, und auch bei ihnen hatten sie sich größer Beliebtheit erfreut.

„Ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen, dass auch meine Kinder diese Geschichten hören werden", sagte Estel.

„Gwailins Geschichten werden noch zu unsterblichem Ruhm gelangen", scherzte Elrond. „Ob er sich dessen bewusst ist?"

Neben ihnen kritzelte Ceomon hastig etwas auf einen Notizzettel, wurde aber nicht weiter beachtet.

„Oh! Sogar Felaroth ist erwähnt worden!", rief Elrond aus. „Aber du musst unbedingt erwähnen, was für ein Biest er war, Ceomon!"

„Seid nicht so gemein zu ihm", hielt Ceomon dagegen. „Ihr ward noch ein Kind und habt ihn als viel schlimmer wahrgenommen, als er in Wirklichkeit war."

„Onkel Maglor hat ihn des Hauses verwiesen, das sagt wohl alles", konterte Elrond. „Dieser garstige Elb hat mit Sicherheit mit Absicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich noch am nächsten Tag Zahnschmerzen hatte. Gwailin hatte es immerhin geschafft, diese im Handumdrehen zu beseitigen. Felaroth hat mit Absicht gepfuscht."

„Jetzt klingt Ihr wie das Kind, das Ihr damals gewesen ward." Ceomon musste schmunzeln.

„Oh, und Katze wird auch erwähnt!" Elrond war hin und weg, Felaroth war schon vergessen.

„Katze?", fragte Estel nach.

„Ja, Herr Elros war ebenso kreativ mit seinen Namen wie sein Bruder", witzelte Ceomon. „Außerdem hatte er Katzen schon immer gemocht, seit ihm in seiner Kindheit ebenjene Katze zulief, und sich bis zum seinem Tod diese Tiere gehalten. Mit dieser einen speziellen Katze nahmen jedoch so einige Dinge ihren Laufen. Herr Elrond hatte vorausgesehen, was diese Katze tun würde, wenige Augenblicke, bevor sie tatsächlich bei einem Ausflug aus einem Gebüsch gesprungen und einen kleinen Vogel gejagt hatte."

„Onkel Maglor hatte mir sogar erlaubt, diesen Vogel zu behalten, bis er wieder gesund gepflegt war. Ich hatte ihn Pieps genannt." Elrond fühlte sich nun in der Tat wieder wie ein Kind, als er daran zurückdachte. „Nun, jedenfalls erfuhren wir so, dass ich die Gabe der Voraussicht besitze. Onkel Maglor kontaktierte daraufhin Círdan und bat ihn um Hilfe, denn uns war freilich bekannt, dass auch er diese Gabe besitzt. Er ist allerdings, wie du weißt, Estel, weitaus talentierter als ich oder gar Frau Galadriel."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Text zu und musste einige Absätze später erneut innehalten. „Du schreibst hier von Unart, Ceomon?", ereiferte er sich. „ _Hatten sie beispielsweise wieder einmal mit Herrn Maglor das Musizieren geübt und der Herr ihn für seine guten Fortschritte gelobt, schob er stets seinen Bruder vor, dass dieser doch viel besser sei. Offen gesagt ist das durchaus eine Unart, aber sie ist ihm einfach nicht auszutreiben._ Das ist eine Lüge! Das hatte wir soeben doch schon."

Nun war es an Ceomon, ihm einen strengen Blick zu widmen. Offenbar verfiel Elronds Freund soeben wieder in seine alten Manieren, der Ersatz für Maglor zu sein und damit auch teils die Erziehung Elronds übernehmen zu müssen. Gegen seinen Willen musste der Herr Bruchtals den Kopf einziehen und schweigen. Dass nun er der Fürst war und Ceomon sein Gefolgsmann, hieß noch lange nicht, dass er vergessen hatte, wer ihm in seiner Kindheit auch einmal die Kehrseite versohlt hatte, wenn er nicht gespurt hatte.

Ihre Gespräche über seine Kindheit jedoch hatten unweigerlich auch all die bittersüßen Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Die Erinnerungen daran, was er doch alles in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Begonnen hatte es mit seinen geliebten Ziehvätern, mit Elros und Celebrían hatte sich dies fortgesetzt. Und an die Verluste, die ihm noch bevorstanden, wollte er lieber erst gar nicht denken.

Einmal in seinem Leben hatte ihn seine Voraussicht im Stich gelassen und er hatte die falsche Wahl getroffen. Es hätte die seines Bruders werden sollen.

Estel warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, dass auch niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe ihn hören konnte, dann ritt er näher zu Elrond. „Vater", sagte er sanft, denn er hatte wohl Elronds Gedanken erraten. „Denk nicht mehr daran."

„Es ist so schwer, nur allzu schwer", erwiderte Elrond leise und geknickt. „Elros hat mir alles bedeutet, mein Leben. Ich war am Ende, als er gestorben war. Mit Celebrían war es nur unwesentlich besser. Ich wünsche dir um nichts auf der Welt, dass du solche Erfahrungen ebenso machen musst, denn sie sind grausam."

Er sagte nichts mehr dazu und trieb sein Pferd an, damit er ein wenig vor den anderen ritt. Er wollte allein mit sich und seinen wehmütigen Gedanken sein.

* * *

Gute Neuigkeiten: Es werden sich nicht mehr viele daran erinnern, aber ich habe eine Longfic begonnen (eine von vielen), die ebenfalls »Kindheitserinnerungen« heißt und vieles von dem, was hier angesprochen wird, und noch mehr behandelt, als Elrond und Elros 10 Jahre alt waren. Sie liegt seit Jahren brach, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich zumindest latente Lust und Ideen, daran weiter zu arbeiten, was mehr ist, als seit bestimmt vier Jahren. Immerhin. Also falls das noch wer kennt: Es besteht die Aussicht, dass es langfristig da weiter geht.


	15. Politische Ränkespiele

Legolas bemerkte schon bald, dass er nun zwar der König war, er jedoch von seinen Beratern und anderen Politikern am Hof auf Herz und Nieren geprüft wurde. Jeder kannte seinen Vater und wusste, was dessen Charakterzüge als König waren. Doch Legolas war, obgleich er seinem Vater stets zur Seite gestanden hatte, neu in diesem Amt und damit potenziell manipulierbar.

Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle, hätte wohl auch er versucht, seine Macht und Position am Hofe auszubauen. Dass Lothmiw nun auch auf Brandir ein Auge geworfen hatte, heizte die Stimmung freilich weiter an. Jeder witterte nun seine Möglichkeit, seinen eigenen Sohn als den Thronfolger zu etablieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass Thranduil nun doch sein Amt an seinen Sohn abgeben würde, weshalb Lothmiw für die politischen Ränkespiele am Hof bis jetzt nie sonderlich interessant gewesen war (das war eher Legolas gewesen, auch wenn er sich beharrlich geweigert hatte sich zu binden). Nun jedoch war der Thron auf einmal in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

An seiner Tochter war dies natürlich nicht vorübergegangen und sie hatte sich bereits an ihren Vater gewandt. Doch er hatte sie dazu ermuntert, weiterhin Brandir um sie werben zu lassen. Wenn sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, wollte er dem keineswegs im Wege stehen. Brandir war nicht der Unfähigste der Anwärter auf die Thronfolge, und so lange dies der Fall war, wollte er dem Glück seiner Tochter nicht im Wege stehen.

Leider gab es noch andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste als nur die Frage, wem er die Hand seiner Tochter gab. Dass er das Heer in den Norden geschickt hatte, war ein weitaus brisanteres Thema in der täglichen Politik des Eryn Lasgalen. Und eines, für das er weitaus mehr Kritik ertragen musste.

Morhen eilte mit wehenden Gewändern in den Thronsaal hinein, in welchem sich Legolas soeben mit seinem Vater und Mablung über die jüngsten Ereignisse an den Grenzen unterhalten hatte.

„Ein weiterer Rabe von General Maethor traf soeben ein", kam er sogleich auf den Punkt, noch bevor er sich vor Legolas verbeugte. Dann erst händigte er die Botschaft aus.

Mit einem Nicken nahm Legolas sie entgegen und las. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Was schreibt der General, mein König?", fragte Morhen.

„Weitere Drachen wurden gesichtet", gab er den Inhalt wieder. „Noch immer ist das Land beunruhigend ruhig und Gefahr liegt in der Luft. Noch wurden jedoch nur Spuren der Drachen gefunden, sie selbst oder andere Feinde wurden nicht gesichtet."

„Es sind also mehrere dieser Bestien", stellte Thranduil fest. „Willst du diesen Feldzug wirklich weiterhin fortsetzen?"

„Drachen sind nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner", gab Mablung zu bedenken. „Wir konnten schon damals von Glück reden, dass sich Smaug nicht gegen unsere Wälder wandte. Wollen wir wirklich unser Glück ein weiteres Mal ausreizen?"

„Und sie zu uns kommen lassen?", hielt Legolas dagegen. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Doch denke ich ebenso, dass wir dieses Thema zur Genüge besprochen haben. Auch wenn es beunruhigende Nachrichten sind, dass dort draußen noch weitere Drachen lauern, die das Reich bedrohen, so bleibt es doch dabei, das Übel an der Wurzel zu packen und auszurotten, bevor es sich ausweiten kann. Und nun Schluss damit."

Er bemerkte bereits, wie sich erneut Ärger in ihm ausbreitete. Sein Vater warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Auch die beiden anderen Elben schienen das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen zu haben, fügten sich aber dem Befehl.

„Nun, unser Heer ist stark und besitzt einen fähigen General", sagte Mablung diplomatisch. „Weshalb wir uns wohl bereits erste Gedanken über die Siegesfeier machen sollten. Der Wein wurde letztens etwas knapp, weshalb die Lieferungen aus Dorwinion überprüft werden sollten."

Sie befanden sich im Krieg und dieser Mann dachte an eine Feier! Legolas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er überlegte, was Mablung damit bezwecken konnte. Zumindest würde er sich darauf nicht einlassen.

„Ich denke, dass wir vor allem unsere Vorräte im Allgemeinen prüfen sollten. Die Feier kann warten, bis General Maethor siegreich heimkehrt", sagte er. „Ich wünsche, dass eine genaue Liste dessen erstellt wird, was wir besitzen, und diese mir beizeiten vorgelegt wird. Der Winter zieht über das Land herein und ich wünsche nicht, dass die Bevölkerung hungern muss, während wir uns im Kriegszustand befinden. Wir müssen auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, werden wir weitere Vorräte importieren."

„Wie Ihr befielt, mein König." Mablung verbeugte sich.

„Was die Eventualitäten angeht", sprach Morhen ein weiteres Thema an, „so wolltet Ihr doch den Erebor und Thal kontaktieren, mein König. Erhieltet Ihr bereits eine Rückmeldung?"

„König Bard II sicherte mir seine Unterstützung zu und versicherte mir, dass seine Soldaten an unserer Seite stehen werden, bedürfen wir ihrer", sagte Legolas. „Umgekehrt versicherte ich ihm freilich dasselbe. König Thorin III scheint jedoch noch unentschlossen zu sein. Von Gimli erhielt ich jedoch Kunde, dass die Zwerge des Erebor sehr zwiegespalten einem Bündnis mit uns gegenüber stehen. Er versicherte mir, sein Bestes zu tun, um sie umzustimmen, versprechen konnte er dies jedoch nicht."

Sein Vater schnaubte. „Pah! Zwerge! Das hätte uns klar sein müssen. Auf ihre Hilfe werden wir nicht zählen können. Wir werden uns auf die Menschen von Thal verlassen müssen. Bist du bereits mit den Beorningern in Kontakt getreten?"

„Auch sie haben Botschaft erhalten, jedoch erhielt ich darauf noch keine Antwort", sagte Legolas. „Die Waldmenschen hingegen werden an unserer Seite stehen; sie haben ohnehin keine allzu große Wahl, was diese Frage betrifft. Damit ist Rhovanion so gut wie vereint gegen die Gefahr aus dem Norden."

„Die Beorninger könnten uns durchaus von großem Nutzen sein", sagte Morhen. „Sie sind wenige, doch ein tapferes und starkes Volk, und manche von ihnen sind Hautwechsler, was ihnen – und uns, sollten sie ein Bündnis mit uns eingehen – von großem Vorteil sein kann. Die Orks fürchten sie, und das zu Recht. Sie sind beeindruckende Gegner."

„Nun, Ihr kennt Eure Aufgaben, meine Herren", sagte Legolas. „Ich denke, für heute ist alles gesagt. Ich erachte diesen Rat als beendet."

„Wie Ihr wünscht." Mit einer Verbeugung wandte sich Morhen ab, Mablung folgte.

„Nun, Vater, du bist noch hier", sagte Legolas, als die beiden anderen gegangen sind. „Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Nur, dass du dich ganz gut geschlagen hast in Anbetracht der etwas misslichen Umstände", sagte dieser. „Dass ich diesen Feldzug missbillige, weißt du. Doch immerhin erwehrst du dich Morhens und Mablungs. Du hast ganz richtig erkannt, dass sie dich testen wollen. Das haben sie auch schon bei mir getan, aber wenn du dich weiterhin behauptest, werden sie gefügiger. Und dass sich nun alle um Lothmiw reißen, war dir wahrscheinlich ebenso geläufig."

„Ich kannte es immerhin von mir selbst", sagte Legolas mit einem Schmunzeln. „Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich genügend Erfahrung darin habe, mich der Aasgeier zu erwehren. Da wird Lothmiw dies ebenso können. Schlussendlich habe immer noch ich das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit."

„Nur eines noch", bemerkte sein Vater zum Schluss. „Willst du dich wirklich auf diesen Zwerg verlassen?"

„Gimli?"

„Ja."

„Nun, wie er mir schrieb, ist Freya zum Erebor gereist", sagte Legolas. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr durchschlagende Argumente besitzt, sobald es um Gimli geht."

Sein Vater wirkte ob dieser Bemerkung sehr verwirrt. Legolas schmunzelte jedoch nur und ließ die unausgesprochene Frage danach, was er damit meinte, unbeantwortet im Raum stehen. Stattdessen wünschte er seinem Vater noch einen guten Tag und machte sich daran, diverse Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch abzuarbeiten.


	16. Politik auf Zwergenart

„Nun, Freya, wie kommt es zu deinem überraschenden Besuch?", fragte Glóin.

Gimli wusste schon jetzt, wie dieses Gespräch in der Taverne enden würde: Sein Vater würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihm unter die Nase zu halten, was für ein schlechter Verlobter er war. Glóin hatte Freya viel zu schnell als seine zukünftige Tochter anerkannt und nahm sie nun selbst vor Gimli in Schutz. Selbst Väter waren nun einmal parteiisch …

„Ich hörte so lange nichts von Gimli", sagte sie – und besagter verkroch sich in seinem Bierkrug. „Da macht man sich natürlich Sorgen. Also bin ich aufgebrochen, um nachzusehen, was denn nun los sei und ob meine Sorgen berechtigt waren."

„Nun, ich bin sicher, Gimli hatte seine Gründe." Ein strenger Blick wurde zu dem jüngeren Zwerg geworfen.

„Ich war viel beschäftigt", versuchte er es erneut. Ein armseliger Versuch, ihm war es selbst bewusst.

„Du hast es einfach nur vergessen!", erinnerte Freya ihn.

„Ja … Das auch …" Gimli wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Sowohl Freya als auch Glóin gegen sich zu haben, war gewiss kein Zuckerschlecken.

„Gimli!", sagte sein Vater streng. „Solch eine Bindung bringt zahlreiche Verpflichtungen mit sich. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Wenn das so weiter geht, sehe ich schwarz für deine zukünftige Ehe – nicht, dass ich dich ängstigen wöllte, Freya, meine Liebe."

„Ja …", machte Gimli kleinlaut und sagte besser nichts mehr zu dem Thema. Der Boden des Bierkruges war ebenso interessant …

Ausgerechnet Dwalin war seine Rettung, wer hätte es gedacht? Er tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, zu der kleinen, familiären Runde hinzuzustoßen. Kräftig klopfte er auf den Tisch, bedeutete dem Wirt, ihm auch einen Krug Bier zu bringen und setzte sich dann schwungvoll zu ihnen. Freyas Miene verdüsterte sich gefährlich. Die Gewitterwolken zogen auf.

„Na, Glóin, alter Freund!", polterte Dwalin heraus.

Gimli fragte sich, ob der alte Gefährte mit Absicht dieses Verhalten aufgesetzt hatte oder ob er immer so war; er hatte mit Dwalin nie wirklich viel zu tun gehabt.

„Dwalin! Schön, dich zu sehen! Willst du mit uns zusammen etwas trinken?", fragte Glóin.

Gimli bedeutete seiner Verlobten, den beiden alten Herren nicht den Kopf abzureißen. Sie funkelte ihn verstimmt an, fügte sich aber. Schnaubend lehnte sie sich zurück und verfolgte das Geschehen erst einmal schweigend.

„Aber immer doch!"

In diesem Moment brachte der Wirt bereits einen weiteren Krug Bier.

Dwalin nahm einen kräftigen Zug. „Ahh, herrlich! Bring den anderen hier ebenso Bier. Die Runde geht auf mich", sagte er zu dem Wirt. Dieser nickte und eilte davon.

„Das ist doch nicht nötig", beschwichtigte Glóin seinen alten Freund.

„Lass nur, lass nur", hielt Dwalin dagegen. „Um ein wenig mit dir über alte Zeiten zu schwärmen, als der Drache noch lebte, würde ich alles tun. Nun, zumindest einiges."

„Jaja, der alte Smaug, die Schlage", erinnerte sich Glóin mit einem Seufzen.

Gimli stellte fest, dass jene Zwerge, die damals an der Rückeroberung des Erebor beteiligt waren, ebenjene Zeit mittlerweile etwas verklärt und verträumt sahen. Er konnte dies zwar nicht absolut zweifelsfrei bestätigen, war er immerhin damals noch ein junger Stift gewesen, aber er hatte da so ein gewisses Gefühl.

„Wo wir schon von Drachen reden", wechselte Dwalin nun das Thema, „meinst du, wir werden tatsächlich von weiteren Drachen aus dem Grauen Gebirge bedroht? Nun, ich meine, Drachen hat es doch schon seit langer Zeit gegeben. Aber denkst du, dass sie sich wieder aus ihren Bergen nach Süden vorwagen wie einst der alte Smaug? Ich vertraue dem Bericht dieses Spitzohrs in seinem Wald nicht."

„Ist es also das?" Nun konnte Freya doch nicht mehr an sich halten. „Nur weil ein Waldelb nicht ganz so konventionelle Mittel vorschlägt, wird sich sogleich mit Händen und Füßen und wider aller Vernunft dagegen gewehrt? Das ist nun wirklich verbohrt, Gimli hat Recht!"

Verwundert warf Dwalin ihr einen Blick zu, als habe er die Zwergin erst jetzt für voll genommen.

„Und Ihr seid …?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Gimlis Verlobte, Freya, wenn ich bitten darf." Sie schnaubte und hatte wieder einmal verblüffende Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Hausdrachen schlimmer als Smaug. Wenn Gimli richtig lag, würde Dwalin dies nur allzu bald zu spüren bekommen.

„Wie erfreut, Euch kennen zu lernen! Mein Name ist Dwalin. Ihr habt sicher schon von mir gehört", sagte Dwalin.

„Ihr vergesst Eure Manieren, mein lieber Dwalin!", erinnerte Freya ihn geradeheraus. „Ich sitze schon seit Anbeginn dieses Gespräches an diesem Tisch und erst jetzt beliebt Ihr Euch, Euch mir vorzustellen. Gutes Benehmen scheint nicht gerade Eure Stärke zu sein."

Gimli beschloss, nichts zu sagen und Freya freie Hand zu lassen. Im Grunde hatte sie Recht, auch wenn ihre Direktheit ebenso nicht unbedingt die feine Art war.

Dwalin jedenfalls brachte dies sichtlich aus dem Konzept. „Nun …", setzte er an, verstummte dann aber wieder. „Da habt Ihr wohl … Recht. Ich entschuldige mein Benehmen."

„Das entschuldigt zwar Euer Benehmen mir gegenüber, nicht aber Legolas gegenüber", kam Freya nun auf den Kern der Sache zu sprechen.

Gimli feixte in seinen Bart. Genau das hatte er Legolas in seinem Brief versprochen. Mit ein wenig Glück konnten sie bald ein Bündnis mit dem Waldlandreich vorweisen.

„Ich wüsste nicht …", hob Dwalin an, wurde aber gnadenlos unterbrochen.

„Ihr wisst sehr wohl!", brauste Freya auf. „Jeder aus dieser Bande von verbohrten alten Zwergen ist nicht einmal im Ansatz dazu bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter von seinen vorgefertigten und völlig überholten Meinungen und Ansichten abzuweichen. Der Wahrheit will hier niemand ins Gesicht sehen. Lediglich Glóin ist dazu bereit, solchen Argumenten zumindest ein offenes Ohr zu schenken und einige Augenblicke länger darüber nachzudenken, statt sie gleich von sich zu schieben, nur weil sie gewisse Waldelben mit einbeziehen.

Ihr habt Legolas noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt und schließt vom Verhalten seines Vaters auf ihn, statt auch einmal darüber nachzudenken, dass der neue König vielleicht nicht unbedingt wie sein Vorgänger sein _könnte_. Thranduil wäre sicher niemals auf die Idee gekommen, solch ein Bündnis auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Dass sein Sohn dieses sogar von sich aus vorschlägt, spricht in meinen Augen deutlich für ihn."

„Das ist doch …!", setzte Dwalin an, sah dann jedoch in Gimlis und Glóins Gesichter und verstummte.

„Ich würde meinen, dass sie durchaus Recht hat", sagte Gimli selenruhig. „Ihre Worte sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Oder wollt Ihr bestreiten, dass Euch diese Gedanken noch nicht gekommen sind? Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, ja. Aber selbst Elben können sich nach Jahrtausenden ändern."

Dwalin brummelte etwas in seinen Bart. „Nun denn", sagte er schließlich langsam und zögerlich. „Ihr habt mit König Legolas Freundschaft geschlossen, Herr Gimli, und eigentlich habe ich Euch als klugen und besonnenen Zwerg kennengelernt. Ihr kommt sehr nach Eurem Vater, und dieser ist durchaus ein ehrenvoller und anständiger Zwerg. Also sollte ich vielleicht doch auf Euer Urteil vertrauen und etwas länger über diese Argumente nachdenken. Es geht hier schließlich um mehr als nur unsere privaten kleinen Streitereien."

Gimli erlaubte sich, dem deutlich älteren Zwerg auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Ich wusste, Ihr würdet zur Vernunft kommen", sagte er und lächelte.


	17. Verwirrung

Earenis glaube, noch nie so gut in ihrem Leben geschlafen zu haben wie in dieser Nacht. Das Bett hatte in der Tat gehalten, was es versprochen hatte. Als Sonnenschein ihre Nase am nächsten Morgen kitzelte, gähnte sie ausgiebig und streckte sich genüsslich. Sie wollte am liebsten nie wieder aufstehen müssen und versank noch tiefer als ohnehin schon in die Federkissen und weichen Laken. Fühlten sich so Königinnen? Bestimmt! Wer sonst besaß solch traumhafte Betten?

Sie fragte sich noch immer, ob sie Ghâshburz' guten Absichten vertrauen konnte oder ob er sonst irgendwelche Hintergedanken hegte.

Mistaroa war bereits wach. Als er nun bemerkte, dass auch seine Herrin erwacht war, sprang er von seinem Schlafplatz auf und auf das Bett, um sich ebenso zwischen den Decken einzugraben.

„Runter, du stinkst!", fuhr Earenis ihn an, doch Mistaroa dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran. Sie schubste ihren Hund, doch dieser bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Seufzend gab sie es auf.

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, was ich machen soll, Hund", sagte sie zu ihm.

Mistaroa hob den Kopf und brummelte.

„Eine sehr aussagekräftige Antwort", kommentierte sie. „Nun denn. Selbstgespräche nützen wohl auch. Die Fakten sind also, dass wir entführt wurden, Ghâshburz aber anscheinend sehr darauf bedacht ist, dass es uns gut geht. Eigentlich hat er keinen Grund dazu. Nun, er hat auch in der Tat keinen Grund dazu, mich überhaupt zu entführen. Weder Legolas noch Gimli oder gar König Elessar wird es sonderlich interessieren, was mit mir passiert ist. Und ein Druckmittel wäre der einzig sinnvolle Grund, mich zu entführen. Oder fällt dir noch etwas anderes ein?"

Mistaroa legte eine Pfote über die Schnauze und jaulte leise. Dann schenkte er ihr einen seiner treudoofen Hundeblicke.

„Also nein", schloss Earenis daraus. „Dann bleibt tatsächlich nur die Option übrig, dass Ghâshburz es ehrlich meint mit uns. Dass er wirklich ein großes Interesse an mir als Person hat ohne weitere Hintergedanken und dass es ihm um nichts weiter geht als mir als Person. Auch wenn es völlig absurd ist, oder etwa nicht?"

Mistaroa hatte mittlerweile seinen großen Schädel auf seine Pfoten gebettet und sah sie weiter unverwandt an. Er verstand freilich kein Wort, aber es half, die eigene Stimme zu hören und auszusprechen, was sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

„Es geht einfach nicht in meinen Schädel, dass jemand, der so hoch in Saurons Diensten gestanden hatte und nun dessen Werk fortsetzen will, einfach nur um meiner selbst Willen ein Interesse an mir haben kann. Auch wenn er so ist wie ich." Sie verstummte. Dieses auszusprechen, machte die ganze Sache noch viel skurriler als ohnehin schon. Sie war nicht allein auf der Welt! Das machte sie zugleich euphorisch und verwirrte sie zutiefst. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie allein in der Welt war. Plötzlich das Gegenteil in fleischgewordener Person vor sich zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes.

In diesem Augenblick hörte sie, wie jemand ihr Zimmer betrat. Die kleinen, aber schweren Schritte gehörten wohl Sigrun, und in der Tat betrat die Zwergin sogleich das Schlafgemach.

„Ich wünsche der Herrin einen guten Morgen", sagte sie mit einer Verbeugung.

Etwas verwirrt lächelte Earenis. Anscheinend hatten sich alle in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Earenis als Herrin sowohl zu bezeichnen als auch zu behandeln sein müsste. So schnell würde sie sich gewiss nicht daran gewöhnen. Leider würde sie es Sigrun und den anderen Mägden sicherlich auch ebenso nicht so schnell austreiben können.

Sigrun wuselte derweil in das Zimmer hinein und verbreitete geschäftiges Treiben. Sie zog die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zurück und öffnete die Laden, sodass ein Schwall kalter Luft hereinschwappte. Dann half sie Earenis, sich aufzusetzen, und schüttelte ihre Kissen und Decken aus.

Als dies getan war, verschwand sie kurz aus dem Zimmer, um mit einem Essenswagen wiederzukehren. Als Earenis begriff, dass ihr sogar ihr Frühstück ans Bett gebracht wurde, riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so königlich behandelt worden und sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach hinnehmen und sich darüber freuen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das sogar das Beste und vor allem Einfachste.

„Der Herr erwartet Euch in einer Stunde", sagte Sigrun. „Bis dahin solltet Ihr gegessen und für den Tag vorbereitet sein. Der Herr will Euch diese Festung zeigen, sodass Ihr Euch auch alsbald selbst zurechtfinden werdet in Eurem neuen Heim."

„Das ist nett von ihm, nehme ich an", kommentiere Earenis nur.

„Der Herr ist äußerst zuvorkommend zu Euch", erinnerte Sigrun sie in einem etwas schärferen Ton. „Ihr solltet Euch dankbar und geehrt zeigen; die wenigsten werden auf diese Weise von ihm bevorzugt."

Daraufhin nickte Earenis nur und widmete sich ihrem Essen. Sigrun hatte ein Tablett auf kleinen Beinen auf ihren Schoß gestellt und verteilte darauf nun das Essen. Da nicht für alles Platz darauf war, wartete sie auf weitere Anweisungen Earenis', was diese als nächstes essen wollte. Diese langte kräftig zu, denn man bekam immerhin nicht aller Tage solch ein vorzügliches Essen.

Als sie fertig war, räumte Sigrun in Windeseile alles ab und half Earenis dann, sich anzukleiden und frisch zu machen. All das geschah in Schweigen gehüllt, denn die Halbelbin war erneut in Schweigen versunken.

Noch immer beschäftigte sie die Frage nach den Absichten Ghâshburz'. Es fiel ihr schwer, seiner Gutmütigkeit zu trauen, zumal er selbst zugegeben hatte, dass er wahnsinnig war. Welche Obsession hegte er dann für sie? Und viel mehr: Sollte ihr dieser Gedanke ernsthafte Sorgen machen?

Nun kam ihr jedoch noch ein anderer Gedanke: Ihre Gedanken drehten sich stets nur um sie und Ghâshburz, nicht aber um ihre Freunde und deren Verbündete. Immer nur hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie von ihrer momentanen Lage halten sollte, um abschätzen zu können, ob sie in Gefahr schwebte und welcher Art diese sei. Gimli und Legolas und auch König Elessar hatten ihre Gedanken nur marginal gestreift. Sollte ihr dies nicht viel größere Sorgen machen? Dieser Fakt, dass ihr anscheinend ihre Verbündeten nicht mehr von allzu großer Bedeutung waren?

Nun, jetzt, wo sie so darüber nachdachte, erschien ihr dies nur logisch. Ja, sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit durchaus verändert. Doch war dies wohl nicht von Dauer und rasch war sie in alte Denkmuster zurückverfallen. Sie kümmerte sich wieder nur noch um sich selbst, und sie war mit diesem Umstand durchaus zufrieden.


	18. Führung durch Carn Dûm

Ghâshburz erwartete sie bereits, als sie aus ihrem Gemach trat, erneut ein kostspieliges Kleid tragend und von Sigrun herausgeputzt. Für eine Zwergin verstand sie ausgesprochen viel von verschiedenen Schönheitsidealen. Der Herr Carn Dûms hatte erneut Maegor bei sich, da er beabsichtigte, Earenis so früh wie möglich an die Gegenwart so junger Drachen zu gewöhnen. Wenn er sie richtig einschätzte und sie wie er war (wovon er ausging), dann würde sie sich ohnehin recht bald einfügen. Selbst wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie zu einer Überläuferin werden würde.

Mit ihrer üblich finsteren Miene trat sie an ihn heran, ihr Wolfshund, ihr steter Begleiter, an ihrer Seite. Dieses Tier war beachtlich, eine wilde Bestie und doch perfekt abgerichtet, sodass es genauestens auf das Wort seiner Herrin hörte. Wenn sie einen Wolfshund so perfekt abrichten konnte, würde sie sicher auch einen Drachen bewältigen können, vor allem, wenn er von Geburt an auf sie geprägt wäre.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dein neues Heim kennenlernst", sagte er.

Sie nickte. „Sigrun sagte es mir bereits", bestätigte sie.

Er war zufrieden. „Wunderbar!" Damit entließ er Sigrun mit einer Geste, damit sie sich um die Gemächer Earenis' kümmerte, und führte seinen Gast einen der Gänge entlang.

„Ich hoffe, du konntest wunderbar nächtigen", sagte er im Plauderton.

Kurz blitzte ein Funke Begeisterung in ihren Augen auf. „Durchaus", gab sie als Antwort und fügte leiser an: „Ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit, in solch einem wunderbar weichen Bett zu schlafen."

„Das freut mich, dass ich dir solche Annehmlichkeiten bereiten konnte", sagte Ghâshburz. „Ich wünsche nur das Beste für dich – und ich kann dir einiges bieten, du wirst sehen."

Sie bogen um eine Ecke. Einige Orks standen hier vor einer Tür Wache, ließen sie aber anstandslos passieren, nachdem sie vor Ghâshburz salutiert hatten. Ebenjener hielt inne, bevor er die Tür öffnete, hinter welcher sich sein größter Schatz verbarg.

„Was hältst du von Dunkelelben?", schlug er Earenis vor.

„Wie meint Ihr das?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Als Begriff für uns beide natürlich", erläuterte er. „Wir sind weder Ork noch Elb und auch Halbelb ist ein recht unzulänglicher Begriff, wie ich finde."

Maegor hatte indes ein Interesse für den Speer einer der Wachen entwickelt. Er kletterte daran empor, um die Waffe genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Der Ork schielte nervös auf den kleinen Drachen und wünschte ihn sich ganz offensichtlich weit weg; jeder wusste, woran er bei Maegor war.

„Halbelben bezeichnen das, was Earendils Abkommen sind: zugleich von menschlichem und elbischem Erbe", fuhr Ghâshburz fort. „Doch wir sind anders, etwas dunkleres. Dunkelelben eben." Er grinste, denn er hielt dies für einen durchaus annehmbaren Witz.

Anscheinend jedoch kam dieser bei Earenis nicht allzu gut an, denn sie nickte nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Das Witzeln würde er also noch üben müssen.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich halte dies jedenfalls für einen passenden Begriff für uns", setzte er erneut an. „Doch nun komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen. Etwas sehr Wertvolles, damit du siehst, dass ich jedes meiner Worte genau so meine, wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er nun die Tür. Maegor breitete die Flügel aus und ließ sich von seinem Hochsitz herabsegeln, um erneut seinen Platz auf Ghâshburz' Schultern einzunehmen. Dann betraten sie den dunklen, nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchteten Raum hinter der Tür.

Es war ein großer Raum, größer, als man erwarten mochte. Ghâshburz wusste nicht, wozu dieser Raum einstmals gedient hatte (die rostig roten Flecken am Boden sprachen jedoch eine ganz eigene Sprache), er jedoch bewahrte hier im Zentrum des kreisrunden und gut zwanzig Schritt im Durchmesser umfassenden Raumes eine stets brennende Feuerschale auf. Die Flammen wurden auf niedriger Temperatur gehalten, jedoch nicht zu niedrig, um das, was sie bargen, nicht zu gefährden: drei Dracheneier.

Als Earenis erkannte, was sie da vor sich hatte, trat sie mit weit geöffneten Augen auf die Schale zu und bestaunte die Eier. Sie wirkten alle drei wie große ungeschliffene Juwelen. Ihre Oberfläche war matt, wirkte jedoch, als sei sie mit einer Art Glitzer bestäubt worden. Jedes der Eier von der Größe von zwei Männerfäusten erstrahlte in einer anderen Farbe: gelb, grün und schwarz.

„Sie sind Maegors Geschwister", sagte Ghâshburz.

Der angesprochene Drache wusste ebenso, was er hier vor sich hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er sich von der Schulter seines Herrn herab und kletterte in die Feuerschale. Die Flammen schädigten ihn nicht, er schien sie sogar kaum zu bemerken. Leise fiepend stieß er die Eier mit der Schnauze an, als wolle er sich mit seinen noch ungeborenen Geschwistern unterhalten.

„Wie wunderschön", hauchte Earenis und wollte schon die Hände nach den Eiern ausstrecken, bis sie sich des Feuers entsann und sich rasch wieder zurückzog.

„Sie können dir gehören, ich sagte es bereits", widerholte Ghâshburz. „Wenn du dich als würdig erweist, versteht sich."

Sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und schien noch immer nicht begreifen zu können, was er ihr hier angeboten hatte: Macht, pure, unbeschreibliche Macht. Drachen boten grenzenlose Möglichkeiten. Sein Herr hatte dies gewusst und dessen Herr vor ihm ebenso. Ghâshburz hatte nicht ihre Mittel, um Drachen zu befehligen, zumindest keine von Smaugs Ausmaßen, auch wenn seit dessen Tod kein Drache dieser Größe je mehr die Lande Mittelerdes unsicher gemacht hatte.

Ghâshburz hatte dennoch seine Forschungen auch auf dieses Gebiet erstreckt und dabei von dem Wissen seines Meisters profitiert. Dabei hatte er eines herausgefunden: Auch Jungdrachen konnten eine Prägung direkt nach der Geburt erfahren. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, wie lange diese Prägung anhielt und wann das ausgesprochene Einzelgängertum dieser Rasse zu Tage trat, doch noch folgte zumindest Maegor ihm ohne Wenn und Aber und ohne den Einsatz der Macht des Ringes. Er hoffte, dass dies noch lange so bleiben würde.

Denn wenn seine Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Drachenkunde Erfolg haben würden, würde nichts ihn aufhalten können.

„Nun komm, meine teuerste Earenis", sagte er sanft. „Diese Eier können warten, bis ihre Zeit reif ist. Dir will ich noch einiges mehr zeigen."


	19. Die Katastrophe bahnt sich an

Findrilas hatte die Katstrophe förmlich kommen spüren. Alles an dieser ganzen Angelegenheit hier fühlte sich falsch an. Die Waldelben hatten schon so manch einen Feldzug geführt, und keiner hatte sich so falsch angefühlt wie dieser. Findrilas fühlte sich wie die Beute, wie der Hase auf dem Feld, der die Augen des Habichts in seinem Nacken spürt.

Nur waren es nicht die Augen eines Habichts sondern die von Drachen.

Sie waren unbehelligt bis zum Gebirge gekommen, hatten jedoch weiterhin des Nachts die Drachenfeuer in der Ferne gesehen. Einige Male war es Findrilas auch gewesen, als hätte er über ihren Köpfen Flügelrauschen vernommen, doch die Wachen hatten in den sternenlosen Nächten nichts am Himmel sehen können. Er hoffte, dass ihm seine Einbildung einen Streich gespielt und er nur den pfeifenden Wind vernommen hatte, der von den Berghängen herabwehte.

Als sie schließlich die Gebirgspässe erklommen, wurde es gefährlich. Das Heer wurde hier stark in die Länge gezogen, denn teils konnten gerade einmal eine Handvoll Soldaten nebeneinander laufen. Hier waren sie besonders verletzlich und angreifbar. Auch General Maethor wusste dies nur allzu gut und ließ alle in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft halten. Findrilas hatte er befohlen, direkt bei sich an der Spitze des Heeres zu reiten, da dieser bereits einmal in jüngster Zeit in diesen Bergen gewesen und einem Drachen begegnet war. Der General hoffte, dass Findrilas' Erfahrungen ihnen von Nutzen sein könnten.

Der Reiteroberst war sich in dieser Sache allerdings absolut nicht sicher. Eine große Unsicherheit hatte ihn befallen. Von den Elben, die mit ihm ausgezogen waren, war nur noch er am Leben und von Earenis fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Was sollte er also da von großer Hilfe sein?

Betreffend Earenis hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen des Marschs ebenso einige Gedanken gemacht. Von ihr fehlte jede Spur, und eigentlich hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Immerhin war sie von einem Drachen verschleppt worden, sodass es freilich keine Spuren gab, denen er hätte folgen können. Er konnte nur hoffen, den Drachen durch Zufall wieder zu sehen, sodass er von ihm erfahren konnte, wo er diese sonderbare Halbelbin versteckt hatte, an der Legolas solch einen Narren gefressen hatte.

Gleichzeitig wusste er, was für ein dummer Gedanke das war. Er sollte vielmehr darauf hoffen, dass sie keinen einzigen Drachen auch nur ansatzweise aus der Nähe bewundern mussten. Und selbst wenn er dem Drachen erneut begegnen sollte, welcher ihn und seine Männer überfallen hatte, würde dieser ihm gewiss niemals sagen, wo Earenis war.

Die Landschaft war unwirtlich und kahl. Scharfe Feldgrade ragten zu allen Seiten auf, an denen selbst Moose und Flechten nur spärlich wuchsen. Wie konnte in dieser lebensfeindlichen Karstlandschaft nur etwas so großes wie Drachen überleben? Wo fanden sie ihre Beute? Selbst die dürre Heide, welche vom Grauen Gebirge eingeschlossen wurde, war karg und das Leben dort fasste nur schwer Fuß. Warum also tummelten sich ausgerechnet hier seit jeher die Drachen? Irgendetwas in dieser Landschaft hatte Drachen wie Smaug fett gefüttert, dass sie solch gigantische Ausmaße annehmen konnten.

War es gar das Werk des Feindes, des alten wie des neuen?

Der Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn und ließ ihn erschaudern. Konnte all das vielleicht gar von langer Hand geplant worden sein? Die Wege des Feindes waren ihm schon seit jeher unergründlich und teuflisch erschienen.

„Wir sind nicht allein", sagte General Maethor irgendwann einmal in die Stille hinein, die das gesamte Heer umfangen hielt.

Findrilas nickte nur.

„Selbst die Soldaten spüren es", fuhr der General fort. „Sie sind unruhig und schweigsam. Etwas liegt in der Luft, und ich will wissen, was es ist."

„Ich denke, wir alle wissen es bereits", sagte Findrilas nun. „Die Anwesenheit von Feinden ist beinahe schon greifbar. Sie beobachten jeden unserer Schritte und belauern uns."

„Warum aber greifen sie noch nicht an?", wollte der General wissen.

Darauf konnte Findrilas nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich. „Vielleicht warten sie auf den richtigen Moment. Zumindest diese Schlucht, die wir soeben durchqueren, ist doch recht eng, sodass dies schnell zu einem beiderseitigen Nachteil werden könnte."

„Wenn das stimmt, müssen wir wachsam sein", sagte General Maethor. „Hinter jedem Fels können Feinde lauern."

Findrilas befürchtete, dass er noch paranoid werden würde. Nach diesem Gespräch begann er sich noch öfters umzuwenden und den Himmel nervös abzusuchen, ob nicht irgendwo die Flügelspitze eines Drachen auftauchte.

Nach einigen Stunden erreichten sie einen Talkessel. Mit einem Male wichen die Felswände, die sie schon seit einem halben Tag zu beiden Seiten begleitet hatten, und öffneten sich zu einem verblüffend weitläufigen Tal. Irgendwo schien sich eine Quelle zu befinden, denn ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch das Tal gen Norden.

Findrilas kam sogleich der Gedanke, dass dies der perfekte Ort für einen Hinterhalt war.

Auch General Maethor schien diese Befürchtung zu hegen, denn sobald er das Tal betrat, ließ er Halt machen und sah sich schweigend um. Sein strenger Blick schien jeden Stein einzeln genauestens zu untersuchen, und Findrilas konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Wir haben ohnehin keine andere Wahl", murmelte der General. „Das Heer kann hier nicht umkehren, also bleibt uns nur der Weg weiter nach Norden und in dieses Tal hinein. Auch wenn es förmlich nach einer Falle stinkt. Voran!"

Auf sein Zeichen hin setzte sich das Heer erneut in Bewegung. Sobald wieder genügend Platz war, verteilten sich die Soldaten sogleich auf eine größere Fläche. Es dauerte dennoch eine nur allzu lange Zeit des Bangens und Zitterns in Erwartung eines Angriffes, bis das gesamte Heer das Tal betreten hatte. Ebenjenes maß einige Hundert Fuß in der Breite und gut eine Meile in der Länge von Norden nach Süden. Sie füllten es gut an, das Heer hatte dennoch aber noch immer genügend Platz für diverse Manöver.

Mittlerweile war sie Sonne im Sinken begriffen und Findrilas drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass sie ein Lager für die Nacht suchen sollten. Ob sie dieses Tal dazu auserwählen sollten? Im Norden, so hatten die Späher rasch berichtet, schloss sich nur ein weiterer langer, schmaler Bergpfad an, ähnlich jenem, welchen sie verlassen hatten.

Als hinter ihnen ein lautes Krachen ertönte, hatten sich wohl alle offenen Fragen beantwortet. Erschrocken fuhr Findrilas herum und sah sich einem Ungetüm von Drachen gegenüber. Ebenjener hatte einen Teil des Felsens zum Einsturz gebracht und ihnen damit den Rückweg versperrt. Gleichzeitig ertönten Fanfarenstöße.

„Feind voraus!", rief jemand.

Sie waren geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen. Jeder hatte dies befürchtet und doch hatten sie keine Wahl gehabt.


	20. Drachenfeuer

Im ersten Moment erstarrte Findrilas und war unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er sich seinem Alptraum gegenüber sah. General Maethor neben ihm erfasste die Situation weitaus rascher. Von Norden drangen Orks auf sie ein und ein Drache fiel ihnen in den Rücken.

„Bogenschützen!", brüllte er. „Holt diese Bestie vom Himmel! Speerträger nach vorn, Kavallerie an die Flanken! Nehmt die Orks von den Seiten und treibt sie in unsere Arme!"

Das rüttelte Findrilas wach. Klare Befehle seines Generals waren ihm immer die liebsten. So wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Rasch hatte er sich zu seinen eigenen Leuten umgewandt und gab die Befehle des Generals weiter. Hinter ihnen brüllte der Drache, und sein Schrei hallte im Tal wieder. Die Pferde, obgleich allesamt kampferprobte Rösser, wieherten und schnaubten und einige stiegen. Die Kavallerie hatte erhebliche Probleme, ihre Tiere unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und ihr Angriff verzögerte sich um wertvolle Augenblicke.

Die Bogensehnen sangen. Erneut brüllte der Drache, fauchend spie er Feuer. Findrilas hatte keine Zeit, sich nach ihm umzuwenden, denn er hatte mit seinem eigenen Pferd zu kämpfen, dass er es endlich unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, um gegen die Orks anzureiten. Er fluchte.

Schlussendlich jedoch gelang es seinen Reitern, ihre Reihen an den Flanken des Heeres aufzustellen. Auf das Zeichen ihres Oberst hin zogen sie ihre Waffen und stürmten donnernd und einen markerschütternden Kampfesschrei ausstoßend voran. Findrilas fixierte sich ganz auf die Feinde vor ihm, das Schwert fest in der Hand und sein Pferd im gestreckten Galopp unter ihm. Der Wind griff nach seinen Haaren, welche unter seinem Helm hervorragten.

Ihr Ansturm dauerte nur wenige Herzschläge, denn auch die Orks waren indes näher gekommen. Findrilas' Herz schlug wie wild in Erwartung des Kampfes. Er hatte Angst, doch gleichzeitig durchströmte ihn die altbekannte Erregung. Er brannte darauf, seine Klinge in das Fleisch der Orks fahren zu lassen und möglichst viele in den Tod zu reißen, um sie aus diesem Schlammassel herauszuschlagen.

Mit dem Geräusch von knirschendem Metall, brechenden Knochen und reißendem Fleisch prallten sie auf die Reihen der Orks. Irgendwo schrien Pferde auf, als ihre Reiter sie nicht geschickt genug an den Waffen ihrer Feinde vorbeigelenkt hatten, doch soweit Findrilas es beurteilen konnte, waren es nur wenige. Er selbst schwang sein Schwert in einem hohen Bogen und ließ es auf den erstbesten Ork niedersausen, der ihm unterkam. Gnadenlos ritt sein Pferd die Bestien nieder und zermalmte sie unter seinen Hufen.

Wie ein Sturm fegten sie in die Reihen der Orks, deren Flanken ungeschützt waren. Zu beiden Seiten drangen sie auf die Orks ein, während das Hauptheer diese an der Front bedrängte. Unter der Heftigkeit des Angriffes der Waldelben schwankten die Reihen der Orks. Gut eintausend waren es, welche sie angriffen, womit nun der gesamte Talkessel Schauplatz des Kampfes geworden war.

Und dann kam der Drache. Bisher hatte er sich lediglich mit seinem Feuer der Pfeile der Waldelben erwehrt und sich ansonsten weiterhin an die Felswände geklammert, von welchen er die Steine herabgeschleudert und ihnen den Rückzug versperrt hatte. Nun jedoch breitete er mit einem Brüllen und einem fauchenden Flammenstrahl seine Schwingen aus und stieß sich ab. Tief fegte er über die Reihen der Elben hinweg und brannte eine Schneise der Vernichtung in ihre Reihen. Kreischende Schreie erhoben sich, als zahlreiche Soldaten qualvoll verbrannten, welche nicht rechtzeitig hatten in Deckung gehen können. Das Tal bot kaum Ausweichmöglichkeiten, sodass sie den Angriffen des Drachen nahezu schutzlos ausgeliefert waren.

Nachdem er ihre Reihen überflogen hatte, schraubte er sich mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen gen Himmel und außer Reichweite der Pfeile. Er war größer als der Drache, welcher Findrilas beinahe getötet hätte, das erkannte er nun, und damit auch weitaus tödlicher.

„ _Dov, wah dovah!*_ ", brüllte er in den Himmel.

Findrilas verstand diese fremdartigen Worte nicht und er wollte es wohl besser auch nicht.

Als jedoch zwei weitere Drachen, kleiner als der erste, doch nicht minder aggressiv, am Himmel auftauchten, hatten sie alle die Antwort. Die Bogenschützen feuerten wie wild, doch ihre Pfeile waren zu unkoordiniert, als das sie eine allzu große Bedrohung waren. Sie alle prallten wirkungslos vom Schuppenpanzer der Drachen ab, als diese sich zu dritt erneut auf das Heer stürzten. Dieses Mal flogen sie nicht so tief, doch ihr Feuer erreichte sie dennoch.

Die Befehlshaber brüllten über den Lärm der Schlacht hinweg Befehle und so gelang es ihnen, die Schützen zu einigen aufeinander abgestimmten Salven zu befehlen.

Findrilas zitterte. Drei Drachen! Wie sollten sie dem standhalten können?

Der Ansturm seiner Reiter hatte mittlerweile an Schwung verloren, auch wenn sie noch immer weiter in die Reihen der Orks vordrangen. Rechts und links schwang er sein Schwert und tötete oder verstümmelte einen Ork nach dem anderen. Ihm ging es nicht darum, jeden von ihnen zweifelsfrei getötet zu haben, sondern nur darum, sie kampfunfähig zu machen. Früher oder später würde ein anderes Schwert ihnen ihr Ende bringen oder sie verendeten an ihren Wunden.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er, auch das restliche Schlachtfeld im Blick zu behalten. Dabei bemerkte er mit Schrecken die fatalen Folgen der Drachenangriffe: Die Ordnung des Heeres war beinahe vollständig aufgelöst, auch wenn die Heerführer weiterhin Schlachtreihen aufrecht zu erhalten versuchten. Die Orks, hinter deren Reihen die Kavallerie gedrungen war, waren nun selbst weitestgehend von ihrem Hauptheer abgeschnitten, und jene Elben, die nicht unmittelbar von den Drachen bedrängt wurden, rückten nun gegen diese Orks vor. Dies bedeutete aber auch, dass Findrilas' Reiterei von Feinden umgeben war. Sie waren mitten in die Reihen der Feinde gedrungen und hatten selbst Unordnung in deren Reihen gebracht, doch waren sie dabei selbst von ihren Leuten getrennt worden.

Findrilas fluchte. Auch wenn die nun wieder koordinierteren Salven der Bogenschützen die Drachen besser in Schach halten konnten, hatte sich die Schlacht von Anfang an zu einer Katastrophe entwickelt. Zwar überstieg ihre Zahl die der Orks, doch hatten diese den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite sowie gleich drei Drachen, die mit ihnen kämpften.

Inmitten all des Chaos, der Schreie und des beißenden Qualms, der in der Luft hing, saß der General hoch auf seinem Schlachtross. Mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe brüllte er seine Befehle und bekämpfte gleichzeitig heldenhaft die Orks. Keine der Bestien konnte ihm Schaden zufügen, sie alle fielen vor seiner Klinge. Dieser Anblick gab Findrilas für einen Moment wieder Mut.

Doch nur für einen Moment, denn er selbst befand sich in einer äußerst ungünstigen Situation: von allen Seiten von Feinden umkreist und keine Aussicht darauf, dass ihnen ihre Verbündeten zur Hilfe eilen konnten. Sie mussten sich aus eigener Kraft zu diesen durchschlagen, sodass sie nicht mehr sogleich von Norden und Süden bedrängt wurden.

Wenn es bis dahin nicht schon längst zu spät für sie alle war.

*Dov, wah dovah! - Drachen, zu mir!, Tu'um (Drachensprache von Skyrim), übersetzt mit Thu'


	21. Flucht nach vorn

Hacken, schlagen. Nach allen Seiten. Nicht denken! Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, was er zu tun hatte. Sein Denken würde ihn nur verlangsamen und ihn wahrscheinlich am Ende sogar töten.

Von allen Seiten griffen Hände nach ihm und wollten ihn von seinem Pferd zerren. Unerbittlich hackte er sie ab und hoffte, dabei gleich ihre Besitzer ebenso zu erwischen. Unerbittlich trieb er das Pferd an, obgleich das arme Tier bereits mit den Augen rollte und seine zitternden Flanken von Schweiß bedeckt waren. Findrilas hatte große Probleme, es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch glücklicherweise trieb der Fluchtinstinkt sein Pferd ebenso nach Süden, die Richtung, die er ebenso anstrebte.

Die Drachen fauchten. Anscheinend konnten die Bogenschützen ihnen nun in der Tat gut zusetzen, sodass die Angriffe der Bestien nachließen und diese sich sogar zeitweise zurückziehen konnten. Das ermöglichte es dem Heer, seine Angriffe gegen die Orks gezielter fortzusetzen. Jener Teil der Truppen des Feindes, der sich nun zwischen Findrilas und General Maethor befand, wurde in massive Unordnung gebracht und zerbrach schließlich. Die Orks versuchten nach den Seiten hin zu entkommen, die meisten jedoch wurden entweder von der Kavallerie niedergeritten oder von ebenjener den Infanteristen in die Arme getrieben.

Unter schmerzhaften Verlusten brach Findrilas schließlich durch. Sogleich ließ er seine Reiter wenden und erneut angreifen. Er selbst begab sich zum General.

„Wir sind verloren!", schrie er über den Lärm des Kampfes hinweg.

„Das sehe ich!", knurrte der General als Erwiderung. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt und seine ganze Haltung war angespannt, während er die Lage zu überblicken versuchte.

Findrilas nutzte die kurzen Momente der Ruhe, um dasselbe zu tun. Die Reihen ihres Heeres waren durch die Angriffe der Drachen weitestgehend in Unordnung gebracht worden und ihre Verluste waren schon jetzt enorm. Sie wankten und waren alsbald gewiss auch tatsächlich vollends verloren. Noch schossen die Bogenschützen wie wild und hielten die Drachen damit auf Abstand; eine der Bestien schien auch tatsächlich bereits getroffen worden zu sein und hielt sich abseits, während die anderen beiden noch immer das Heer belauerten und immer wieder blitzschnell und scheinbar aus allen Richtungen zugleich angriffen.

„Wir müssen durchbrechen", schloss der General schließlich. „Das ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, wie nicht alle von uns dem Tod geweiht sind. Viele werden sterben, aber einige werden es schaffen, sobald wir nur die Schlucht erreicht haben. Sie ist zu schmal für die Drachen und auch die Orks können uns da nur bedingt folgen."

Findrilas nickte. In der Tat hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Angriff aus dem Überraschungsmoment heraus hatte sie zu stark geschwächt, als dass sie die Orks würden besiegen können. Gleichzeitig auch noch von Drachen angegriffen zu werden, war zu viel für die Soldaten. Weder gelang es ihnen, auch nur eine der Bestien in der Luft zu erlegen, noch konnten sie es wagen, diese zur Landung zu zwingen, um sie am Boden zu töten. Selbst da waren Drachen tödliche Gegner, mit Feuer, Pranken, Schwanz und Flügeln konnten sie nach allen Seiten zugleich Hiebe austeilen.

Flucht war die einzige Lösung aus ihrem Dilemma. Flucht tiefer in das Land des Feindes hinein …

General Maethor gab die entsprechenden Befehle. Rasch wurden sie weitergegeben, und die Soldaten formierten sich weitestgehend neu. Die Reiterei sollte in keilförmiger Formation voranreiten und dem restlichen Heer so eine Presche schlagen, in welches die anderen Soldaten eindrangen und sich so immer weiter vorankämpften. Gleichzeitig sollten die Schützen weiterhin auf die Drachen halten und diese auf Abstand halten. Ein Teil der Schützen feuerte nun aber auch in die Massen der Orks hinein, um den Vormarsch des Heeres weiterhin zu unterstützen.

Findrilas Leute hatten nicht genügend Raum, um im vollen Galopp in die Reihen der Feinde zu brechen, doch sie taten ihr bestes. Ihr Hauptmann ritt ihnen voran, getrieben vom Mut der Verzweiflung und dem Tod ins Auge blickend. An der Spitze des Heeres und an vorderster Front sah er seinen Tod bereits als gewiss an, doch wollte er zumindest seinen Teil zu ihrem Überleben beigetragen haben.

Der Kampf ermüdete ihn allmählich, zahlreiche kleinere und die eine oder andere größere Wunde schwächten ihn zusätzlich. Irgendwann hatte er einem Ork seinen Speer abnehmen können und ging mit diesem nun gegen die Orks vor, gleichzeitig auch sein Pferd als Waffe einsetzend. Es schnappte und trat nach den Orks und keilte wild aus. Mit seinen Männern an seiner Seite, welche ebenso kämpften, gelang es ihm erstaunlich gut, dem Hauptheer einen Weg durch die Reihen der Orks zu bahnen.

Zu allen Seiten wurde gestorben. Freund wie Feind gleichermaßen fielen unter den Waffen. Pferde wurden zu Boden gerissen, ihre Reiter aus den Sätteln gezerrt und zerhackt. Orks kreischten wild und wurden am Ende doch von den Waffen der Elben niedergemäht. Noch nie hatte Findrilas solch ein Gemetzel in einer Schlacht erlebt. Sie waren in der Tat höchst verzweifelt, wenn sie so hohe Verluste auf sich nahmen.

Ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit brachte ihnen geringe Vorteile ein, auch wenn diese Überlegenheit rapide dahinschmolz. Hunderte mussten bereits gestorben sein! Doch so konnten sie noch immer einen gewissen Druck auf die Orks ausüben und sich auf diese Weise voranbringen. Sie liefen Gefahr, umzingelt zu werden, während sie einen Teil der Orks vor sich her trieben und den Rest zur Seite drängten, als sie mitten hinein in ihre Reihen stießen. Doch dieses Risiko mussten sie eingehen.

Hinter sich hörte Findrilas erneut die Drachen brüllen und ihr Feuer fauchen. Doch er wandte sich nicht um. Nach allen Seiten wirbelte er den Speer und schlug sich unerbittlich den Weg frei. Nicht aufgeben! Nicht denken! Einfach handeln. Voran, das war die einzige Richtung, die er noch kannte auf ihrem verzweifelten Fluchtversuch.

Die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern betäubten ihn mehr und mehr. Er musste zahlreiche Verletzungen erlitten haben, und nicht wenige davon bedurften sicher einer ärztlichen Behandlung. Ob er sich bereits in ernster Gefahr befand? Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, objektiv über sich zu urteilen. Sein ganzes, zählflüssig gewordenes Denken war auf das Vorankommen und Töten von Orks ausgerichtet. Seine ganze Welt bestand daraus.

Hatte es jemals etwas anderes als dieses Gemetzel gegeben? Hatte es jemals ein Leben jenseits dieses Tales des Todes gegeben? Hatte er im Eryn Lasgalen gemeinsam mit Legolas Feste gefeiert, war im Wald jagen gewesen? Alles schien ihm so unwirklich geworden zu sein.

Und dann, auf einmal, war es vorbei. Vor ihm befanden sich keine Orks mehr. Er war durchgebrochen.


	22. Ankunft in Annúminas

Gut eine Woche später erreichte Estel Annúminas. General Ciryon war mit ihnen gereist und konnte sie nun höchstselbst in seiner Stadt willkommen heißen. Da ihre Ankunft freilich angekündigt worden war, war die gesamte Stadt für diesen freudigen Tag vorbereitet worden. Das Volk erwartete sie bereits trotz des Schneegestöbers, welches am Mittag eingesetzt hatte, auf den Straßen und jubelte ihnen zu. Die meisten hier wenn nicht gar alle hatten noch nie ihren König gesehen, weshalb Estels Anwesenheit wohl _das_ Ereignis des Jahres war.

Elrond schmunzelte immer wieder über die Menschen. Sie waren gewiss ein Volk für sich und wurden viel zu oft unterschätzt.

Dabei bemerkte er jedoch durchaus, dass auch ihm zahlreiche der Blicke galten. Auch wenn Estel neben ihm wohl die Hauptattraktion war, so war er doch kaum minder interessant. Jeder hier kannte wohl seinen Namen und sein Ruf war ihm gewiss vorausgeeilt. Während Estel auf seinem Pferd fröhlich seinem Volk zuwinkte, begnügte sich Elrond mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

General Ciryon ritt an ihrer Seite, die Brust geschwellt vor Stolz, dem König seine Stadt präsentieren zu können. Und in der Tat hatte er allen Grund stolz zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Fornost war Annúminas eine prachtvolle Stadt und wohl zu Recht der Stolz des Nördlichen Königreiches. An den Ufern des Nenuial gelegen, erhoben sich weiße Mauern und stolze Türme im neuen Glanz. Noch immer wurde viel gebaut, doch war die Stadt in einem weitaus besseren Zustand, als es Fornost bei ihrer Ankunft gewesen war.

Auch war die Stadt weitaus größer. Man sah ihr an, dass sie einst und nun wieder der Sitz von Königen war. Der Palast mit seinen zahlreichen Türmen und Kuppeln überragte alles und dominierte das gesamte Stadtbild, während im Hintergrund die Emyn Uial aufragten. Die Stadt selbst war in einen Gebirgsarm geschmiegt, welcher sich bis zu den Ufern des Sees erstreckte. So war die Stadt hervorragend zu verteidigen, da sie nur von Norden und Osten angegriffen werden konnte, während der Rest sowohl vom See als auch von den Bergen geschützt wurde.

Die Luft hier war feucht und roch nach Fisch. Ein buntes Treiben herrschte auch jetzt, mitten im Winter, auf den Straßen. Anscheinend war heute Markttag, denn zahlreiche Stände waren im Stadtzentrum auf einem großen Platz errichtet worden, an welchem zahlreiche Händler ihre Waren feilboten. Als die Prozession Estels jedoch den Markt betrat, waren sämtliche Einkäufe vergessen. Von allen Seiten strömten die Leute herbei, um ihren König zu bewundern.

Mit einem Male wurde ihr Vorankommen erheblich erschwert. Estel musste Soldaten vorschicken, welche ihnen einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnten, sodass sie niemanden gefährdeten, wenn sie mit ihren Pferden durch die Massen ritten.

Von allen Seiten drangen Hochrufe auf sie ein und jeder wollte den König aus nächster Nähe sehen. Es war ein rechtes Durcheinander, doch irgendwie gelang es ihnen dennoch, die Ordnung zu wahren.

Der Palast stand auf einer Anhöhe im Südosten der Stadt nahe der Berge. Ein geschlängelter Weg führte in Serpentinen hinauf, welcher ihnen gleichsam einen wunderschönen Blick über Stadt und See ermöglichte. Elrond musste für einen Moment innehalten und den Blick schweifen lassen.

„Ich weiß noch, wie Elros und ich damals in diese namenlose Fischersiedlung kamen, die Annúminas damals noch war, und sie für das größte Geschenk auf Arda hielten", sagte er.

„Wie lange ist dies schon her?", wollte Estel wissen.

„Sehr lange, gerade erst zum Beginn des Zweiten Zeitalters", antwortete Elrond. „Gil-galad hatte gerade erst begonnen, Erkundungsmissionen in den Osten Mittelerdes zu senden, um dieses damals noch völlig unbekannte und wilde Land zu erforschen. Mein Bruder und ich hatten uns auf eine dieser Missionen begeben, denn damals war die Hoffnung, Onkel Maglor jemals wiederzufinden, noch groß und wir hatten gehofft, hier Spuren von ihm zu finden. Jung und dumm, wie wir gewesen waren, hatten wir uns im tiefsten Winter viel zu weit in den Norden vorgewagt. Dank der Lossoth hatten wir zwar den Winter überlebt, aber eine namenlose Bestie war in der Eishölle des Nordens auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Sie war uns bis hierher nach Süden gefolgt und stellte uns schließlich bei den Emyn Uial. Nur dank Ceomons Hilfe konnten wir entkommen, auch wenn ich dabei schlimm verletzt wurde. Elros hatte schließlich diese Fischersiedlung hier gefunden und die Menschen versprachen uns Hilfe, unsere Rettung."

„Solche Geschichten sind nicht gerade unüblich in Herrn Elronds Leben", kommentierte Ceomon mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich durfte ihn und seinen Bruder schon so einige Male aus verschiedenen brenzligen Situationen retten."

Elrond schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu.

Estel schmunzelte, fragte dann aber jedoch: „Habt ihr jemals herausgefunden, was für ein Biest das gewesen war?"

„Nein." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ganz ehrlich war ich auch nicht besonders neugierig, dies zu erfahren, nachdem es mich gefühlt vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle aufgeschlitzt hatte. Nachdem ich wieder genesen war, hatten wir uns so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Forlond begeben und beschlossen, dass Onkel Maglor bestimmt nicht so dumm gewesen war wie wir, sich so weit nach Norden vorzuwagen."

Er erinnerte sich nicht gern an dieses Abenteuer, stellte er fest. Die Klauen dieser Bestie waren tief eingedrungen und hatten ihn in ernste Lebensgefahr gebracht. Hätten sie das Fischerdorf nicht gefunden, wäre dies wohl sein Ende gewesen. Manchmal erstaunte es ihn selbst, was er alles zusammen mit seinem Bruder überlebt hatte. Beinahe war es verwunderlich, dass sie beide nicht schon viel früher ihr wahrscheinlich recht unrühmliches Ende gefunden hatten, da sie beide in ihrer Jugend ausgesprochen ungestüm waren, was manche Dinge betraf.

Mit den Jahren war sein Gemüt deutlich ruhiger und er selbst besonnener geworden. Vielleicht lag dies auch einfach nur daran, dass er nach und nach die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür, jene Dinge zu verlieren, die er am meisten liebte, ein Talent, auf welches er gut und gerne verzichten könnte … Schließlich hatte es ihm auch seinen Ziehvater genommen; nachdem dieser mit Onkel Maedhros aufgebrochen war, um den letzten _silmaril_ zu stehlen, hatte er nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.

„Lass uns weitergehen", sagte er, um von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. „General Ciryon sprach von einer Willkommensfeier, und diese wollen wir schließlich nicht verpassen."


	23. Viele Botschaften

In der Tat hatte Ciryon aus der Ferne in Fornost ein Fest organisieren können. Bei ihrer Ankunft war im Palast alles bereits hergerichtet und vorbereitet, sodass am Abend sowohl die Ankunft des Königs als auch ihr Sieg in Fornost ein erneutes Mal gefeiert werden konnten. Elrond hatte den Feierlichkeiten einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abgestattet, hatte sich dann jedoch zurückgezogen, sobald es die Höflichkeit erlaubte. Er habe noch zu tun, war seine Begründung. Und das hatte er in der Tat.

In letzter Zeit waren die Raben besonders zahlreich geflogen und all die Botschaften wollten gesichtet werden. Earendur von Fornost hatte ihnen zahlreiche kleinere Nachrichten zukommen lassen, die ihnen fälschlicherweise noch nach Fornost zugeschickt worden waren, statt nach Annúminas, welches nun ihre Adresse war. Elrond wollte diese nun alle sichten und für Estel sortieren, auch wenn es bereits spät in der Nacht war. Doch er war ohnehin ein ausgesprochener Nachtschwärmer – und Langschläfer, verstand sich.

Damit Ceomon nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kam und allerhand Unwahrheiten in seiner Biographie niederschrieb, hatte er sowohl ihn als auch Rethtulu dazu abkommandiert, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Botschaften zu sortieren. Sie hatten sich dazu in den ihm zugeteilten Gemächern eingefunden und saßen nun bei einem Krug Wein vor dem Kamin und sortierten die ganzen zahlreichen Botschaften.

„Wie es aussieht", sagte Rethtulu, „zieht König Legolas die Kräfte Rhovanions zusammen. Er ersucht Bündnisse mit seinen Nachbarn."

„Ein kluger Gedanke", sagte Elrond. „Wir können ihm über das Gebirge schließlich nicht so schnell zur Hilfe eilen, sollte er dieser bedürfen, weder von Imladris aus und erst recht nicht von hier."

„Nur scheint es noch Probleme mit den Zwergen zu geben", fuhr Rethtulu fort.

„Wen wundert's?", warf Ceomon ein. „Er ist immerhin Thranduils Sohn, und König Thorin III. hat zahlreiche Gefährten Thorin Eichenschilds in seinem Rat. Diese haben, stur, wie Zwerge nun einmal sind, ihre Gefangenschaft unter Legolas' Vater noch nicht vergessen."

„Der König schreibt, dass er auf Herrn Gimli zähle, dass dieser den Rat umstimmen wird", sagte Rethtulu.

„Gimli ist kein Politiker", gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit dies von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird. Doch ich denke, dass die Zwerge, sobald einmal die Gefahr akut ist, zur Vernunft kommen werden. Ja, sie sind stur, aber doch nicht dumm."

„König Legolas hingegen ist durchaus ein Politiker, jedoch noch unerfahren", kommentiere Ceomon und reichte Elrond eine der Botschaften. „Er hat einen Teil seines Heeres in die Ered Mithrin entsandt."

„Und warum das?", wunderte sich Elrond. „Gibt es denn einen solch akuten Grund, dass er seine Wälder verlassen muss?"

„Es muss wohl mit dem Verschwinden von Lothwens Tochter zusammenhängen", sagte Ceomon. „Herr Gimli deutete in seinem Schreiben an, dass König Legolas etwas mehr für sie empfinden könnte, als gut für ihn ist."

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue. Hatte Thranduils Junge nun doch beschlossen, sich zu binden? Dann hatte er sich wohl die Falsche ausgesucht. Beinahe tat er ihm leid. „Und nun hat er gleich ein Heer ausgeschickt, um sie zu finden, ohne genau zu wissen, was ihn erwarten wird. Ich sehe die Katastrophe förmlich heraufziehen." Sorgenvoll legte er die Stirn in Falten und überlegte, was dies für sie bedeutete.

„Ganz so sieht es aus", sagte Rethtulu.

„Thranduil hätte sich überlegen sollen, wann er sein Amt abgibt", meinte Elrond. „Und Legolas hätte besser auf seine Ratgeber hören müssen. Ah, das bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Dies kann nicht gut enden. Aber wir wollten unseren Blick erst einmal auf diese Lande richten. Gibt es Nachrichten aus Imladris und von Arwen?"

„Durchaus." Ceomon zog ein Zettelchen aus dem kleinen Berg hervor, den sie vor sich auf dem niedrigen Tisch aufgetürmt hatten. „Die Grenzen sind gut bewacht und kein Ork wird sie ungesehen passieren können, versichert uns Glorfindel. Arwen selbst geht es den Umständen entsprechend, auch wenn sie mittlerweile über geschwollene Knöchel und Rückenschmerzen klagt."

„Fast wünscht man sich einen Palantír herbei", seufzte Elrond, als er an seine hochschwangere Tochter dachte. Es fuchste ihn ungemein, dass er aller Voraussicht nach bei ihrer Niederkunft nicht würde anwesend sein können. Bei der Geburt seines ersten Enkels! Denn wahrscheinlich würde er keine weitere erleben, lange würde er nicht mehr in Mittelerde verweilen, unabhängig davon, wie dieser Krieg ausging. Die Macht der Ringe war verloschen, seine Zeit in diesen Gefilden vorüber.

„Es ist gut zu hören, dass die Verteidigung meines Hauses steht", sagte er. „Gibt es Nachricht von meinen Söhnen?"

„Sie lassen keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, um die Grenzen zu patrouillieren", sagte Rethtulu. „So schreibt es jedenfalls Glorfindel."

„Und lassen Arwen allein daheim mit dem ganzen Haushalt?", schimpfte Elrond. „Erestor wird doch völliges Chaos verbreiten, wenn er sich allein darum kümmern muss! Diesen Jungen muss ich wieder einmal den Kopf zurechtrucken!" Unmögliche Burschen! Er wollte nicht daran denken, was ihn erwartete, wenn er heimkehrte. Schon jetzt schauderte es ihn vor diesem Gedanken.

„Richten wir lieber den Blick auf Estels Grenzen", lenkte er sich ab. „Haben wir hier Botschaften?"

„Vermehrt wurden im Norden und Osten Orks gesichtet", sagte Rethtulu. „Weitere Bauernhöfe wurden überfallen und gebrandschatzt. Noch sind dies nur vereinzelte Botschaften, doch sollten sie beachtet werden. Drachen, wie sie König Legolas in den Ered Wethrin ausgekundschaftet hat, wurden westlich des Nebelgebirges jedoch noch nicht gesichtet."

„Dennoch sollte diesen Botschaften dennoch Beachtung geschenkt werden", gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Der Feind wird also aktiv. Ob er uns herauslocken will, was meint ihr?"

„Es ist denkbar", sagte Ceomon. „Er weiß, dass wir in den Städten stark sind. Doch ewig kann sich Estel hier nicht verstecken. Er wird früher oder später seine Streitkräfte zusammenziehen und ausrücken müssen. Annúminas kann nur sein Rückzugsort werden, sollten wir im Feld allzu stark bedrängt werden."

„Damit werden wir das tun, was der Feind von uns will", warf Rethtulu ein, „doch auch ich halte das für das Beste. Wir dürfen nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die entlegeneren Gebiete dem Feind ausgeliefert werden, sondern müssen dem begegnen."

Elrond nickte. „Noch nie tat ich schlecht daran, eurem Rat zu folgen, und es erscheint mir klug, was ihr sagt", sagte er. „Ich werde es morgen Estel zutragen."

Es wurde Zeit für ihre Offensive. Das Versteckspiel hatte ein Ende, nun wurden die Klingen gewetzt.


	24. Die Geheimnisse des Dunklen Feuers

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte Ghâshburz viel Zeit mit Earenis. Er führte sie durch seine Feste und zeigte ihr viel von dem, was wohl ihr neues Heim war, so lange sie nicht von hier fliehen konnte. Es erstaunte sie, dass er ihr so offenherzig seine Festung zeigte, das Herz dessen, was später einmal ein Imperium des Schreckens werden sollte. Setzte er in der Tat so viel Vertrauen in sie, dass er es riskierte, dass seine Geheimnisse an seine Feinde weitergetragen werden könnten?

Doch zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen legte Earenis die Hände in den Schoß und unternahm nichts dergleichen.

„Wir sind von derselben Art, du und ich", hatte Ghâshburz immer wieder zu ihr gesagt. „Wir brauchen einander, denn sonst haben wir niemanden in dieser Welt."

Diese Worte gaben ihr zu denken. Er hatte Recht, erkannte sie, und sie stimmte ihm von ganzem Herzen zu. Nach nichts hatte es sie je mehr gesehnt, als einem Wesen wie ihr gegenüberzutreten, jemanden, der ihre Natur und vor allem sie als Person verstand. Ihr anfängliches Misstrauen gegen ihn war nur schwach gewesen, ein armseliger Versuch, auch weiterhin an den wenigen moralischen Vorstellungen festzuhalten, die sie kannte.

Was aber verpflichtete sie dazu, den Feinden Ghâshburz' zur Hilfe kommen zu wollen? Nachdem der Dunkelelb ihr seine Festung gezeigt hatte, hatte sie rasch erkannt, dass jegliche Fluchtversuche ausweglos waren. Sie hatte ohnehin keine andere Möglichkeit, als dem Willen Ghâshburz' zu folgen.

Die Festung befand sich inmitten von Angmar, in den nördlichsten Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges. Ganzjährig herrschte hier ein raues, lebensfeindliches Klima und besonders jetzt, im Winter, überlebte man hier auf eigene Faust nicht lang in der Wildnis, wenn man diese nicht gerade wie seine Westentasche kannte. Schon allein deswegen war sie an diesen Ort gebunden, so lange Ghâshburz sie nicht woanders sehen wollte.

Carn Dûm selbst war wahrlich ein Ort eines Hexenkönigs würdig. Sie hatte die Festung alsbald für sich Eisenmaul getauft, denn an den zahlreichen Zinnen auf den Wehrgängen und Türmen waren Eisenaufsätze angebracht, die der Feste einen boshaften, finsteren Ausdruck verliehen und zudem jeden Eindringling, der es wagen sollte, so hoch im Norden diesen Ort des Bösen anzugreifen, davon abhalten würden, die Mauern zu erklimmen; die scharfen Kanten des Eisens würden dies sicher zu einem nahezu unmöglichen Unterfangen machen.

Alles hier summte vor Leben, ein erstaunlicher Fakt für den Umstand der Lage, befand Earenis. Die ganze Festung quoll über vor Orks und anderen Dienern des Dunklen Feuers. Ständig war Waffengeklirr und Stimmengewirr zu vernehmen, überall eilten Diener geschäftig umher. Selbst das Heulen von großen Schneewölfen und gar so manchem Werwolf war zu vernehmen; Ghâshburz hatte sämtliche finstere Kreaturen des Nordens um sich versammelt.

Jaehaerys sah sie noch einige Male um die Festung kreisen. Hin und wieder landete er auch im Hof, und dann stoben sämtliche Orks und anderes Gezücht in wilder Panik auseinander und die Stille der Furcht legte sich über den Ort. Niemandem außer Ghâshburz höchstselbst war der Drache geheuer, doch hatte der Erbe Saurons anscheinend keinerlei Bedenken im Umgang mit dem Drachen.

Weitere Brüder Jaehaerys' sah Earenis jedoch nicht. Als sie jedoch begann, vorsichtig Nachforschungen anzustellen, wie es mit der Heeresstärke Ghâshburz' bestellt war, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass man ihr bereitwillig Auskunft gab.

Wenn sie Sigrun etwas fragte, dann antwortete ihr die Zwergin nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Gut ein halbes Duzend Drachen folgten dem Dunklen Feuer, sagte sie, und der Herr sei bemüht, weitere für sich zu gewinnen. Der Besitz des Jungdrachen und der drei Eier sei ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Auch sonst sei die Heeresstärke des Herrn enorm. Er hatte die meisten Orkstämme des Nebelgebirges für sich gewinnen können und wusste ebenso, wo er weitere Verbündete suchen konnte. Ein Krieg an zwei Fronten, welchen er zu führen gedachte, war also durchaus möglich, um es sowohl mit den Kräften Rhovanions als auch dem Heer des Nördlichen Königreiches aufzunehmen.

Nachdem Earenis schon gut zwei Wochen hier verbracht hatte, bemerkte sie, wie Ghâshburz eines Tages ausgesprochen fröhlich war. Als sie ihn nach dem Grund für seine Ausgelassenheit und Heiterkeit fragte, gab er ihr bereitwillig eine Antwort.

„Der junge König des Waldlandreiches hat eine ausgesprochene Narretei begangen", sagte er. „Anscheinend will er sämtlichen Gefahren schon im Vorfeld begegnen, denn ein Heer von Waldelben ist auf direktem Wege in die Ered Wethrin. Sie wissen nicht, was sie dort erwartet, noch haben sie dieses Gebiet vorher genügend ausgekundschaftet. Sie sind blind und unwissend, doch meine Soldaten sind es nicht. Die Orks kennen diese Berge zur Genüge und werden sie nur allzu leicht in eine Falle locken können. Der Krieg nimmt eine gute Wendung für mich, noch bevor er überhaupt begonnen hat."

Earenis überlegte, ob sie etwas anderes als überwiegende Emotionslosigkeit empfinden sollte. War Legolas also nicht nur wie jeder andere Elb auch, sondern dazu auch noch dumm? Wenn er seine Soldaten töten wollte, so gab es wohl keine bessere Gelegenheit dazu als diese.

„Sind dies nicht herrliche Botschaften?", raunte Ghâshburz. Er war nahe an sie herangetreten und strich ihr nun sanft über die Wange. „Bald werden meine Heerscharen entfesselt und dann werden die Herren des Westens vor mir erzittern. Niemand wird meinen Drachen standhalten können, niemand!"

Sie nickte lediglich, da ihr sonst keine bessere Erwiderung einfiel. Noch immer war sie hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, was man wohl durchaus als Sympathie für Ghâshburz bezeichnen mochte, und den letzten Resten ihrer Moral. Allmählich gewann jedoch die Sympathie die Überhand, auch wenn sie noch immer ihre Gedanken ordnen und in eine klare Richtung bringen musste.

„Du wirst schon sehen, meine Liebe, dass es nur von Vorteil sein kann, auf meiner Seite zu stehen", sagte Ghâshburz, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Und vielleicht hatte er damit durchaus Recht. Ja, was schuldete sie König Elessar oder Legolas oder gar Gimli? Ja, sie waren freundlich zu ihr gewesen, doch das war Ghâshburz ebenso. Und im Gegensatz zu ihnen allen verstand das Dunkle Feuer sie, sie und ihre Bedürfnisse. Er war wie sie. Er vertrieb ihre ureigene Einsamkeit und ließ sie Geborgenheit fühlen.


	25. Überläufer

Die Selbsterkenntnis, die Earenis in den letzten Tagen getroffen hatte, erstaunte sie selbst: Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich, wenn sie jene verriet, die freundlich zu ihr gewesen waren. Sie war schon immer selbstsüchtig gewesen und würde es auch immer bleiben. Warum sich also um jene scheren, die einstmals auf ihrer Seite standen? Sie selbst hatte schon immer auf ihrer ganz eigenen Seite gestanden und war ihren Weg gegangen. Immer hatte sie um Akzeptanz kämpfen müssen, immer hatte sie versucht, sich anzupassen, und war doch stets gescheitert. Sie hatte nirgends Akzeptanz finden können, alle hatten sie abgewiesen.

Nur Ghâshburz hatte sie genommen, wie sie war, und ihr gegeben, was sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte.

Einige Tage später saßen sie wie fast jeden Abend beim Essen zusammen. Wie üblich brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, um die Kälte Angbands zu vertreiben; hier war insbesondere im Winter alles darauf ausgerichtet, die Kälte fernzuhalten, da ein Überleben sonst nicht möglich wäre. Auch so schon waren die Lebensbedingungen hart.

„König Elessar zieht seine Truppen zusammen", sagte Ghâshburz. „Bald wird es zum Krieg mit ihm kommen und zu einem ersten Kräftemessen mit dem Nördlichen Königreich."

„Herr Elrond steht an seiner Seite, der Herold Gil-galads", gab Earenis zu bedenken. „Er ist äußerst erfahren in der Kriegskunst. Habt Ihr denn keine Bedenken, gegen ihn ins Feld zu ziehen?"

„Warum sollte ich es?", erwiderte Ghâshburz. „Er war meinem Meister wohlbekannt, und so habe auch ich genügend Informationen über ihn, um gegen ihn bestehen zu können."

„Ihr wirkt sehr siegessicher, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf", sagte Earenis.

„Natürlich bin ich das." Ghâshburz schmunzelte. „Ich kenne meine Feinde, doch sie mich nicht. Außerdem kann ich von dem profitieren, was mein Meister mir hinterließ. Und vergiss die Drachen nicht! Wie können meine Feinde solch einer Urgewalt widerstehen?"

„In der Tat." Earenis widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen und nahm das Gespräch erst einige Augenblicke später wieder auf. „Ihr sagtet, die Waldelben wären gegen Euch in die Schlacht gezogen. Wisst Ihr bereits, wie der Kampf verlief?"

Nun wurde Ghâshburz' Lächeln triumphierend. „Hervorragend!", rief er aus. „Leider waren sie nicht mit voller Stärke ausgerückt und ihr König war ebenso nicht anwesend. Meinen Soldaten gelang es jedoch, sie in eine Falle zu locken, aus der nur wenige entkommen konnten. Und ebenjene irren nun gejagt von Orks und Drachen in den Ered Wethrin umher und werden mit Sicherheit nicht entkommen. Das Waldlandreich hat einen erheblichen Teil seiner Soldaten verloren. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach wird, meine Feinde niederzuwerfen." Er lachte in sich hinein.

Earenis wollte sich das Massaker lieber nicht vorstellen.

Ghâshburz wurde wieder ernst. „Ich gehe jedoch nicht davon aus, dass der weitere Kriegsverlauf ebenso leicht wird", sagte er. „Dennoch wird wohl Legolas demnächst Besuch von mir erhalten. Damit hätte ich mich bereits eines ersten Problems entledigt. Meine Spione in Elessars eigenen Reihen nicht zu vergessen. Valandils hat er sich bedauerlicherweise bereits entledigt, doch er hat noch lange nicht alle Intrigen aufgedeckt, die im Nördlichen Königreich vor seiner Ankunft gesponnen worden waren."

Dann jedoch hielt er inne und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Du siehst sorgenvoll aus, Earenis, meine Liebe", stellte er fest.

Das war sie in der Tat. Zaghaft sah sie ihm entgegen. „Darf ich eine Bitte aussprechen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das kommt auf die Art der Bitte an, denke ich", erwiderte er.

„Bitte tut Legolas und Gimli nichts an", sagte sie. „Werft meinethalben den Eryn Lasgalen und den Erebor nieder, doch verschont diese beiden. Sie waren eine Zeitlang durchaus nett zu mir."

Ghâshburz kräuselte die Stirn. „In Anbetracht von Legolas' Rang und Namen könnte dies schwierig werden", gab er zu bedenken. „Aber wenn du dies wünscht und dies dein Gewissen beruhigt, werde ich mein Bestmöglichstes geben. Insofern er nicht selbst die Erfüllung deines Wunsches vereitelt und mich zum Handeln zwingt, versteht sich."

Earenis sah, dass dies wohl in der Tat das höchste der Gefühle war, welches sie von Ghâshburz erbitten konnte.

„Ihr seid sehr gütig zu mir", sagte sie daher als Dank. „Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, warum Ihr all das für mich tut, diese Gemächer, das üppige Essen und erst recht Eure Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber. Ihr vertraut mir vorbehaltlos. Was macht Euch so sicher, dass ich dieses Vertrauen nicht missbrauche?"

„Weil ich dich kenne, meine Liebe", sagte Ghâshburz mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln. „Wenn wir die zwei einzigen unserer Art sind, dann ist dies wohl unvermeidlich. Wir sind vollkommen, den missglückten Züchtungen unseres Herrn weit überlegen. Etwas wie uns darf es nicht geben, und doch existieren wir. Ist dies nicht ein erhabener Gedanke? Ich erschaudere jedes Mal in Ehrfurcht vor ihm. Doch ganz besonders fasziniert mich deine Existenz. Deine Mutter wurde geschändet, mitten auf dem Kampffeld und ohne Sinn und Verstand. Wie konnte aus dieser Verbindung etwas so Vollkommenes wie du entstehen?"

Earenis versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen. „Ich bin nicht vollkommen", sagte sie leise und hoffte, dass er die dunkle Färbung ihrer Wangen nicht bemerkte.

„Doch, das bist du, und du weißt gar nicht wie sehr", hielt Ghâshburz dagegen. „Du faszinierst mich und übst eine nie gekannte Anziehung auf mich aus. Habe ich dir jemals von den Experimenten meines Herrn erzählt, die mich hervorbrachten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es nicht ein sonderbarer Gedanke, wenn man das Produkt wissenschaftlicher Ambitionen ist?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was ist Liebe?", stellte Ghâshburz die Gegenfrage. „Ich weiß es nicht, also kann ich dir – wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wie du – nicht sagen, wie es ist, das Produkt der Liebe zweier Personen zu sein. Meine Mutter war eine Sklavin Saurons und mein Vater irgendein Ork. Ich habe beide niemals kennen gelernt und auch nie das Bedürfnis dazu verspürt. Wahrscheinlich hatte mein Meister ihre Plätze für sie eingenommen, wenn man so will.

Nun, wie dem auch sei. Mein Meister kam irgendwann auf die Idee, Orks mit Elben zu kreuzen. Erst recht spät kam ihm dieser Gedanke, ein recht erstaunlicher Umstand, wie ich finde. Denn eigentlich ist er doch recht naheliegend, bedenkt man, dass er einstmals dieses Volk aus versklavten Elben züchtete und verdarb. Ebenso erstaunlich jedoch war der Umstand, dass solche Kreuzungen nahezu unmöglich schienen. Die Geschichte der Herrin Celebrían war kein Einzelfall, bei weitem nicht. Allein schon deine Existenz zeigt dies. Und dennoch hat man niemals zuvor etwas von Hybridwesen wie uns gehört. Warum also? Diese Frage kann ich bis heute nicht beantworten, und vielleicht konnte es auch mein Meister nicht. Denn selbst er, welcher der dunklen Künste kundig war, wie wohl nur sein Meister vor ihm, bedurfte viele Jahre des Experimentierens und zahllose wertlose Fehlversuche, bis er mich zum Leben hatte erwecken können. Nach mir hatte es keinen weiteren auch nur näherungsweise vergleichbaren Erfolg gegeben."

Mit einem Male durchströmte Earenis ein sonderbares Gefühl, das sie einfach nicht näher benennen konnte. „Also dürfte es uns beide gar nicht geben", schloss sie zaghaft.

„Zumindest gibt es uns, und ohnehin war vieles, das mein Meister getan hatte, gegen den Willen der Valar", sagte Ghâshburz. „Daher spielt es wohl keine Rolle, ob es uns geben darf oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass wir existieren. Und dies sollten wir feiern, finde ich."

Mit einem Lächeln hob er einen Weinkelch und prostete ihr zu.


	26. Die Wolken des Krieges ziehen auf

Am nächsten Tag, als bereits alle Spuren des Festes vom Vortag beseitigt waren, hatte Estel einen Rat einberufen. Zusammen mit Ohtur, Ciryon und Elrond hatte er sich in der Ratskammer eingefunden, um mit ihnen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu sprechen. Elrond hatte noch am Vorabend einen Bericht zusammengeschrieben, in welchem er all die Botschaften zusammengefasst hatte, die von nah und fern bei ihnen eingetroffen waren.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene las Estel diesen Bericht und nickte schließlich, eher er ihn auch für die beiden anderen Männer zusammenfasste. „Wir können nur für König Legolas hoffen, dass er weiß, was er tut", sagte er. „Er ist ein wertvoller Verbündeter, besonders dann, wenn er einen Teil der Kräfte Ghâshburz' binden kann, doch nur solange, wie er nicht sogleich überrannt wird."

„Wir können ihm ohnehin keine Hilfe zukommen lassen", schloss Ohtur. „Daher sollten wir lieber auf unsere eigenen Grenzen schauen. General Ciryon, wie ist es um die Sicherheit Eurer Stadt bestellt?"

„Nun, weitaus besser, als Valandil dazu in der Lage war", sagte dieser. „Die Soldaten sind trainiert und stets wachsam und bereit. Ich habe gut dreitausend Wachen in der Stadt und auch das Umland wird von weiteren Soldaten gesichert."

„Bald auch werden weitere Soldaten eintreffen", sagte Estel. „Ich habe veranlasst, dass die Kräfte des Nördlichen Königreiches zusammengezogen werden. Wenn unsere Heere über die Städte verteilt sind, besitzen wir nirgends die nötige Stärke, um einem vereinten Heer des Feindes zu begegnen."

„Auf diese Weise werden die anderen Städte ungeschützt bleiben", gab Ciryon zu bedenken.

„Ich lasse überall eine Besatzung zurück, die stark genug sein sollte, um umherstreunenden Feinden zu begegnen", sagte Estel. „Das Hauptheer jedoch wird an die Grenzen versetzt, die dortigen Außenposten sollen bemannt werden. Es sind schon zu viele grenznahe Höfe geplündert worden, einfach weil sie zu abseits gelegen sind, als dass ich sie von hier aus zeitnah erreichen könnte. Zudem habe ich heute Morgen Nachricht von König Éomer erhalten, dass auch er uns mit seinen Reitern unterstützen will. Er hat dreitausend seiner Éorlingas entsandt, welche sich mit unserem Heer vereinen sollen. Damit kommen wir auf insgesamt zwanzigtausend Soldaten, nicht mit einbezogen jene Truppen, die ich aus Gondor anforderte."

„Werden diese noch rechtzeitig erscheinen?", fragte Ciryon.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie es nicht tun werden", sagte Estel offen heraus. „Bis auf weiteres werden wir ohne sie auskommen müssen, aber ich hoffe, dass dies möglich sein wird. Dennoch werden die Soldaten uns, sobald sie erst einmal eingetroffen sind, durchaus von Nutzen sein."

„Herr Elrond, bis jetzt äußertet Ihr Euch nicht hierzu", wandte sich Ciryon nun an ihn. „Werdet auch Ihr uns mit Soldaten unterstützen?"

„Das würde ich gern", sagte Elrond. „Doch ist mein eigenes Hausvolk mittlerweile doch sehr geschrumpft, viele sind bereits zu den Häfen gezogen. Ich kann keine Soldaten aus Imladris abziehen, ohne meine eigenen Grenzen zu gefährden. So kann ich lediglich mit meiner eigenen Anwesenheit dienen."

„Ceomon und Rethtulu sind ebenso nicht zu vergessen", sagte Estel. „Sie beide, die noch das Licht der Zwei Bäume von Aman gesehen haben, sind von unvergleichbarem Wert für uns."

Diese Bemerkung entlockte Ciryon ein erstauntes Heben seiner Augenbraue. „Dann werden sie in der Tat unverzichtbare Krieger sein, ebenso wie der Herold des hohen Königs Gil-galad." Er deutete eine Verbeugung vor Elrond an.

Warum wurden eigentlich immer wieder die alten Geschichten ausgegraben? Elrond hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr als irgendjemandes Herold betätigt, und doch redete man noch immer davon. Da sage noch einer, die Menschen seien ein kurzlebiges Volk! Die Geschichte überdauerte bei ihnen viele Generationen. Wie seltsam es da für sie anmuten musste, ihm gegenüber zu stehen, überlegte Elrond. Immerhin war er eine der Personen der Geschichte.

Dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. Er sollte sich lieber auf den Rat konzentrieren.

„Ich halte es selbst für das klügste, wenn wir die Grenzen befestigen", sagte er. „Der Feind wird zu uns kommen, und wir können nur vermuten, welche der Städte sein erstes Ziel sein wird. Daher müssen wir ihn bereits vorab abfangen. Gleichzeitig müssen wir Späher entsenden, um herauszufinden, wo der Feind seinen Sitz hat. Wir wissen durch die Berichte König Legolas', dass er zumindest in den Grauen Bergen aktiv ist, doch reicht auch sein Arm bis hierher. Daher vermute ich, dass er seinen Sitz irgendwo im Norden genommen hat."

„Angmar", sagte Ohtur mit einem unheilvollen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja, das wird es wohl sein", bestätigte Elrond. „Ich vermute, unser Feind ist einiger Wissenschaften kundig. Wenn dem so ist, wird er sich durch die Wahl seines Sitzes davon erhoffen, von altem, längst vergessenen Wissen des Hexenkönigs profilieren zu können. Ich kann nicht sagen, inwieweit solch ein Unterfangen von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird, aber ich kann nur dazu raten, dass wir auf alles gefasst sein sollten. Was auch immer ‚alles' sein mag."

Er sah die harten Mienen der Männer um ihn herum und wusste, dass keiner von ihnen ihre Lage auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würde. Ghâshburz würde sich die Zähne an ihnen ausbeißen, dessen war er sich sicher.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel war das letzte, das veröffentlicht wurde, ehe ich meinen Account auf löschte. Alle nachfolgenden Kapitel werden also das erste Mal öffentlich gezeigt.


	27. Vertrauen

Im Prinzip war alles eine Frage des Vertrauens. Ghâshburz vertraute Earenis, und auch wenn sie Recht hatte, wenn sie andeutete, dass er recht blauäugig an die Sache heranging, so wusste er doch einfach, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er war sich dessen bewusst, ohne den genauen Grund dafür nennen zu können. Vielleicht war es die tiefe Faszination, welche dieses Wesen auf ihn ausübte, eine Emotion, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.

Earenis war ihm ein Rätsel, ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Und es war nun an ihm, dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

Sie lebte und sie war ebenso vollkommen wie er. Das war wohl das erste der Rätsel, welche es zu lösen galt. Das zweite war, warum er sie unbedingt stets in seiner Nähe wissen wollte. Es war nicht, um sie im Auge zu behalten, sondern allein um ihrer Präsenz willen. Selbst Maegor bemerkte dies mittlerweile und meldete Protest an, dass er nun nicht mehr an erster Stelle bei seinem Herrn stand.

Nachdem er einige Tage über diese Problematik nachgedacht hatte, beschloss er, seine Bücher zu diesem Thema zu befragen. Zu seinem größten Erstaunen jedoch brachte die Recherche in seinen Archiven keine zufriedenstellenden Ergebnisse.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hätte ihm dies jedoch einleuchten müssen. Seine Archive bewahrten das Wissen der Dunklen Künste und nichts anderes. Warum auch sollten sie sich mit den Emotionen von Elben und Orks beschäftigen?

Die Emotionen von Elben … Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Was Orks dachten und fühlten, wusste er nur allzu gut, immerhin hatte er sich sein Lebtag mit ihnen beschäftigt. Doch was war mit den Elben? Mit der anderen Hälfte seines Erbes hatte er sich nie großartig auseinandergesetzt. Vielleicht sollte er dies nun nachholen. Verkehrt konnte es auf keinen Fall sein, wenn er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgte.

Sein erster Sieg über König Legolas jedenfalls ließ ihn regelrecht euphorisch werden. Als er seinen Feldzug begonnen hatte, hatte er den Vater des jetzigen Königs durchaus gefürchtet; immerhin war es Thranduil gelungen, Dol Guldur niederzureißen – wenn auch mit Galadriels Hilfe. Doch Legolas war anscheinend aus einem gänzlich anderen Holz geschnitzt als sein Vater. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Seine Informationen hatten besagt, dass Legolas seinem Vater in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich war, ja, diesen bereits bei seinen Staatsgeschäften unterstützt hatte, seit er alt und reif genug dafür war.

Warum also hatte er nun ein so dummes und übervoreiliges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt? Ghâshburz begriff es nicht, und wahrscheinlich konnte es ihm auch egal sein, solange nur die Waldelben vor seinen Heeren wie die Fliegen starben.

Er sollte rasch zuschlagen. Bereits hatte er vernommen, dass König Legolas Bündnisse mit seinen Nachbarn anstrebte. Zwar sollten sich die Beorninger noch nicht dazu geäußert haben, doch die Zwerge standen wohl kurz davor einzuwilligen. Die Menschen vom Langen See hatten es bereits getan. Ghâshburz aber durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Feinde vereint gegen ihn standen. Zwar tat er vor Earenis stark und siegessicher, doch so dumm, dass er seinen Triumph als sicher ansah, war er nicht. Seine Feinde waren nicht minder stark als er, und auch wenn seine Heere schlagkräftig waren und er die Überraschung auf seiner Seite hatte, so durfte er weder ein vereintes Rhovanion noch ein durch Rohan unterstütztes Nördliches Königreich zulassen. Sie würden alle fallen, bevor es dazu kam, er musste nur rasch sein und hart zuschlagen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Earenis. Dafür, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich seit dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie das erste Mal von ihm gehört hatte, als ihren Feind angesehen hatte, hatte sie sich erstaunlich rasch auf seine Seite geschlagen. Es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, sie an sein Ufer zu holen. Vielleicht war ihr das selbst noch nicht wirklich bewusst, doch sie hatte es getan, er sah es ihr an.

Während er über die Rücken einiger verstaubter Folianten in seinen Archiven strich, lächelte er versonnen. Gut, gut. Ihm gefiel die momentane Entwicklung aller Dinge. Alles lief zu seinem Gunsten. Zwar hatte er sich noch nie als Heerführer betätigt, doch hatte er hervorragende Lehrer besessen, aus deren Fehlern er lernen konnte. Und er besaß keine solche fundamentale Schwäche wie den Einen Ring.

Vielleicht war es nun Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.

„Feuer und Blut", wisperte er in die Stille der Archive hinein und lächelte boshaft. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Mittelerde bereits im Drachenfeuer brennen. Er winkte einem Diener, welcher sogleich diensteifrig herbeieilte.

„Schicke die Herrin Earenis zu mir", sagte er.

Der Ork nickte und eilte davon.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis sie die Archive betrat, einen Ort, den sie bisher weitestgehend gemieden hatte. Er hatte ihn ihr gezeigt, doch hatte er bemerkt, dass ihr die düsteren, langen Regalreihen voller alter Bücher, der Staub in der Luft und die rußenden Talgkerzen an den schweren Kronleuchtern nicht wirklich zusagten. Dieser Ort war in der Tat der Inbegriff alter Bibliotheken voller schwarzer Geheimnisse.

Sie knickste vor ihm, eine Geste, die ihr wohl Sigrun beigebracht hatte und noch immer etwas steif wirkte. „Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen, Herr?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Irgendetwas an ihr war, das ihn förmlich bezauberte, doch er konnte es einfach nicht benennen. Einem Impuls folgend trat er nahe vor sie und hob eine Hand, um ihr sanft über die Wange zu streichen. Verblüfft sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Was weißt du über Drachen?", fragte er.

„Nicht viel, Herr", sagte sie. „Wahrscheinlich so gut wie gar nichts, würde ich vermuten. Nur das, was man sich landläufig eben so erzählt, Volksweisheiten und dergleichen."

Er musste schmunzeln. „In der Tat nicht viel", stimmte er zu. „Wie gefiele dir der Gedanke, dein Wissen über diese einzigartigen Geschöpfe zu erweitern?"

Nun wirkte sie verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögernd. „Um ehrlich zu sein, machen sie mir Angst. Selbst Maegor."

„Und dumm wärest du, wenn du keine Angst vor ihnen hättest", sagte Ghâshburz und griff nach einem alten, in Leder gebundenen Buch, welches er Earenis reichte. „Ich möchte, dass du das hier liest. Es beinhaltet gesammeltes Wissen über Drachen. Sie sind eine Züchtung Morgoths und daher unter den Meinen schon immer von Bedeutung gewesen. Wenn du das hier gelesen hast, wirst du einiges besser verstehen. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Was sehen wir dann weiter?", fragte sie nach, während sie das Buch in ihren Händen hin und her drehte.

„Ich gab dir immerhin ein Versprechen zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Oh", machte sie und riss die Augen weit auf.

Nun begriff sie, dass er ihr tatsächlich seine Dracheneier anvertrauen wollte, auf dass sie die Schlüpflinge großzog und an sich band.


	28. Verloren im Land des Feindes

Findrilas glaubte sich im ersten Augenblick tot. Hatte ihn doch ein Orkpfeil in den Rücken getroffen? Weilte er nun in den Hallen Mandos'? Dann sah er sich um und erkannte, dass er durch die Reihen der Orks gebrochen war und wider aller Erwartungen doch noch lebte. Seine Verletzungen waren schwer und mussten dringend behandelt werden. Die Schmerzen trübten bereits seine Sinne. Doch er lebte und das war alles, was in diesem Augenblick für ihn zählte.

Er musste weiter, durfte nicht stehen bleiben! Der Bergpfad war eng, nur wenige Elben konnten ihn nebeneinander beschreiten. Wenn er stehen blieb, würde er das nachrückende Heer behindern und dies würde unzähligen weiteren Kameraden das Leben kosten. Er trieb sein völlig erschöpftes Pferd an. Das Tier benötigte ebenso dringend wie er Ruhe, doch bei dem Pferd befürchtete er weitaus eher, dass es alsbald verenden würde, wenn er es weiter antrieb. Doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Es grenzte überhaupt an ein Wunder, dass sie es beide lebend aus diesem Massaker geschafft hatten.

Hinter ihm drängten die Soldaten nach. Jetzt, da eine Flucht in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, hatte es jeder eilig, ebenfalls seinen Fuß auf diesen Pfad zu setzen. Immer wieder drangen die Drachen aus den Lüften gegen sie an, doch die Bogenschützen deckten ihnen ihre Flucht und hielten die Bestien auf Abstand. Weitere Infanteristen bekämpften mit Schwert und Speer am Boden die Orks, die auch jetzt noch ihre Flucht zu verhindern suchten.

Findrilas bemerkte, wie General Maethor zu ihm aufschloss. Auch dieser war über und über mit Wunden übersäht, der Dreck der Schlacht und Blut, sein eigenes wie das der Orks, besudelten ihn von oben bis unten. Dennoch schimmerte ein Lächeln durch all den Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht. Er lachte auf, ein unwirklich erscheinendes Geräusch inmitten dieser Katastrophe.

„Wir leben noch und die Orks wurden von uns niedergemacht! Hervorragend, Oberst Findrilas! Euch ist ein Orden sicher, sobald wir wieder in der Heimat sind", rief er aus. Doch dann verflog seine Heiterkeit so rasch, wie sie gekommen war. „Sobald", wiederholte er ernster. „Der Feind ist hinter uns und uns direkt auf den Fersen und wir können nicht sagen, was vor uns liegt. Ich schätze, dass die Hälfte unserer Soldaten heute das Leben verloren hat, und auch wenn dasselbe für die Orks gilt, so sind diese Verluste eindeutig zu hoch. Wir müssen irgendwie einen Ausweg finden oder diese Berge sind unser Grab."

Die erste Euphorie über sein Überleben verflog, als sich auch Findrilas dessen bewusst war. Auch wenn die Valar wohl eine schützende Hand über ihn gelegt haben mussten, dass er so vergleichsweise glimpflich davongekommen war, so hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass er aus jeglicher Gefahr heraus war. Das war niemand von ihnen. Aus diesem Tal gab es nur einen Weg: jenen, den sie genommen hatten. Und dies hieß, dass auch die Orks diesen nehmen würden.

Was lag vor ihnen? Von dieser Frage hing ihr Überleben ab. Konnten sie sich in den Bergen verstecken, jenen Bergen, die die Heimat der Orks waren. Sie waren ein Waldvolk, Berge waren ihnen nicht geheuer. Findrilas wurde dies an diesem Tag überdeutlich vor Augen geführt. Er hoffte, dass Legolas für diese Entscheidung zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, und noch viel mehr hoffte er, dass er dies miterleben durfte. Es war ein Desaster, die reinste Katastrophe!

Mittlerweile war er ein gutes Stück in den Pass hineingeritten und noch immer vernahm er hinter sich Kampfeslärm. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was soeben am Eingang des Passes geschah, und doch sah er unweigerlich vor seinem inneren Auge die Leichen von Freund und Feind, wie sie sich höher und höher türmten. Es schüttelte ihn und er verscheuchte diese Bilder so schnell wie möglich.

Doch womit sonst seine Gedanken beschäftigen, dass sie sich nicht ständig um das Grauen dieses Tages drehten? Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als seine Schmerzen, körperlicher wie geistiger Natur.

Der Kampfeslärm wurde mittlerweile leiser. Ob dies bedeutete, dass die Orks von ihnen abließen? Sie mussten doch selbst erkennen, dass sie selbst nicht mehr weiterkämpfen konnten, ohne sich selbst zu vernichten. Es war eine Pattsituation: Keines der beiden Heere war mehr kampffähig und konnte somit auch nicht den Feind überwältigen. Dennoch ging Findrilas nicht davon aus, dass die Orks sie ziehen lassen würden. Sobald sie ihre Wunden geleckt hatten, würden sie sich auf ihre Fährte setzen. Sie mussten bis dahin einen größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und die feindlichen Truppen gebracht haben und dabei auch noch darauf hoffen, nicht weiteren Orks in die Arme zu laufen.

General Maethor indes schickte Boten durch das Heer, um die Lage in ihrer Nachhut zu erfahren und um einen allgemeinen Überblick zu erhalten. Was Findrilas davon aufschnappte, nahm ihm tatsächlich die Luft zum Atmen.

Ihre Verluste waren gewaltig, und es war ein Wunder, dass ihre Reihen noch nicht vollends zerbrochen waren, was endgültig die Vernichtung des Heeres bedeutet hätte. Es gab niemanden, der ohne eine Wunde davongekommen war und viele bedurften dringend der Ruhe, um ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch eine nicht zu verachtende Zahl an Soldaten verlieren würden, wenn sie nicht bald eine mehr oder weniger sichere Rückzugsmöglichkeit finden würden. Die einzig positive Nachricht war, dass es in der Tat so schien, dass sie einen der Drachen hatten schwer verletzen können, und dass die Orks ihre Attacken eingestellt hatten und sie ziehen ließen. Vorerst.

Mit ihrer verzweifelten Tat hatten sie tatsächlich ein kleines Wunder vollbracht und hatten zumindest einem Teil ihrer Soldaten das Leben gerettet. Doch der Blutpreis war hoch, nur allzu hoch. Zu viele waren gefallen und noch mehr würden in diesen Bergen sterben, dessen war sich Findrilas sicher.

„Wir sind verloren", wisperte er in den pfeifenden Wind hinein.

Dann begann er zu weinen.


	29. Auf der Flucht

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Findrilas mehr oder weniger im Delirium. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was sich seit dem Abend ereignet hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass sie scheinbar endlos durch das Gebirge geirrt waren und sein Denken sich ganz darauf ausrichtete, dass die Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Teils erwischte er sich sogar dabei, dass er überlegte, sich nun endlich an den Wegesrand zu legen und zu sterben. Irgendwie schaffte er es dennoch immer wieder, sich aufzuraffen und weiterzureiten.

Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt, als die Sterne bereits am Himmel standen, verendete sein Pferd. Findrilas konnte sich weder an den Augenblick erinnern, noch, wie es passiert war. Auf einmal fand er sich am Boden wieder, laufend und von seinem Pferd keine Spur. Wahrscheinlich war es unter ihm zusammengebrochen, und er war einfach im Trott weitergestapft. Er schaffte es gerade noch, einen Anflug von Trauer zu verspüren, bevor die Taubheit erneut über ihn hinwegspülte.

Anscheinend spaltete sich der Pfad in der Tat irgendwann einmal auf. Sie nahmen wahllos einen der Wege und hofften, dass ihnen das Glück hold war. Das gesamte Heer oder das, was davon noch übrig geblieben war, schlich wie ein Haufen abgerissener Vagabunden entlang seines Weges. Niemand achtete mehr sonderlich auf Ordnung und Disziplin, denn selbst die Heeresführer waren zu erschöpft dafür. Dunkel meinte sich Findrilas durch seine umnebelten Gedanken zu erinnern, dass er einstmals gelernt hatte, dass ein Befehlshaber stets mit geradem Rücken und erhobenen Hauptes vor seinen Männern marschieren müsse, aber er tat es als Halluzination ab. Wie konnte so etwas jetzt noch möglich sein? Kein Wesen auf Erden konnte solch eine Kraft aufweisen!

Er freute sich förmlich darauf, Legolas seinen Zorn über das, was seine Befehle hier angerichtet hatten, ins Gesicht zu schleudern, und wahrscheinlich war es die Wut auf seinen Freund, welche ihn dazu bewog weiterzugehen.

Es schienen Zeitalter zu vergehen, bis die Kundschafter vor ihnen in der Tat eine Höhle ausmachten. General Maethor befahl ihnen, diese zu erforschen, und als die Kundschafter berichteten, dass diese Höhle groß genug für die traurigen Reste des Heeres und vor allem unbewohnt war, befahl der General, dass dies ihr Unterschlupf für die Nacht sei. Das gesamte Heer schritt daraufhin kräftiger aus. Die Veränderung war vergleichsweise winzig, fast unmerklich, und doch schlugen ihnen allen die Herzen höher.

Die Höhle selbst war recht unzugänglich, und es erforderte noch einmal eine kraftraubende und zumindest in ihrem Zustand enorm strapaziöse Kletterpartie, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Jene, die die geringsten Verletzungen davongetragen hatten, wurden vorausgeschickt, um den Weg für die Elben zu berieten, welche selbst aus eigener Kraft kaum noch gehen konnten. Mit allerhand Plackerei und unter Aufbietung der letzten Kräfte gelang es ihnen schließlich nach noch einmal einer Stunde Quälerei, dass alle in der Höhle Platz gefunden hatten. Findrilas suchte sich den erstbesten noch freien Platz, legte sich ohne Nachtlager auf den nackten Fels und fiel sogleich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Der nächste Morgen brachte kaum Linderung von seinen Leiden. Er fühlte sich noch immer unendlich erschöpft, doch zumindest meinte er jetzt, nicht mehr jeden Moment tot umzufallen. In der Tat fand er sogar seine schlimmsten Wunden notdürftig versorgt vor. Wann war dies geschehen und wer hatte dies getan?

Träge regte er sich und sah sich um. Am Höhleneingang fiel das erste Morgenlicht herein, also konnte er gerade einmal wenige Stunden geschlafen haben. Und doch sah er bereits General Maethor auf den Beinen und geschäftig umherlaufen. Die ersten Soldaten wurden ebenfalls bereits munter.

Die Stimmung war noch immer bedrückt und jeder sah wahrscheinlich bereits den Tod vor Augen. Nun aber, mit wenigstens einigen Stunden Schlaf und einem Unterschlupf, der wenigstens geringe Sicherheit bot, war der Tod zumindest nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe. Wie Findrilas alsbald erfuhr, hatte General Maethor von irgendwoher einen Raben auftreiben können; wahrscheinlich war das Tier während der Schlacht irgendwie entkommen und hatte schließlich seine Herren gesucht. Mithilfe dieses Tieres hatte er bereits eine Botschaft an den König gesandt, in welcher er von ihrer Notlage berichtete und um dringende Hilfe bat. Findrilas hoffte, dass die Drachen genug Pfeile gefressen hatten, um den Raben nicht zu bemerken, sodass er sein Ziel erreichen konnte. All ihre Hoffnung hing an diesem einen Tier.

Eine Reihe von Soldaten hatte noch immer ihr Gepäck oder zumindest Teile davon. Das Essen wurde in Rationen an alle verteilt, auch wenn es nie und nimmer reichte. Zumindest aber hatten sie etwas im Magen, auch wenn es beinahe nur symbolische Mengen waren. Indes liefen Heilkundige umher, welche sich um die Verletzten kümmerten, jedenfalls so gut, wie es ihre begrenzten Möglichkeiten erlaubten.

Ihre Lage war nach wie vor verzweifelt. Sie hatten bei weitem nicht genügend Vorräte, um lange zu überleben. Zusätzlich lauerte irgendwo in diesen Bergen noch immer der Feind. Niemand konnte sagen, ob die Orks ihre Spur verloren hatten oder sie vielleicht gerade sogar beobachteten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie alle starben, war also noch immer sehr hoch, nahezu absolut. Dennoch klammerte sich jeder von ihnen an diesen winzigen Hoffnungsfunken, wie ein Ertrinkender. Niemand wollte der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken und lieber illusorischen Ideen anhängen.

Sobald die Heerführer weit genug gestärkt waren, dass sie sich wieder auf den Beinen halten konnten, berief General Maethor sie zusammen, um ihre Lage zu besprechen. Zu einem anderen Ergebnis als Findrilas kamen sie jedoch dennoch nicht. Sie konnten einfach nur weiter blind durch die Berge irren und hoffen, irgendwie wider aller Vernunft mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Sonderlich rosige Aussichten waren es bei weitem nicht, dennoch versuchte der General, nach dieser Besprechung halbwegs aufbauende und ermunternde Worte an die Soldaten zu richten. Sie wurden dennoch dankend aufgenommen.

Es war ein Kraftakt von enormen Ausmaßen, als sie sich nun aufrafften, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenklaubten und sich auf den hoffnungslosen Weitermarsch machten. Ihre Odyssee durch das Land des Feindes begann und niemand konnte sagen, ob sie diese jemals lebend würden abschließen können.


	30. Tödliche Fehler

Als der Bote darum bat, zu Legolas in seinen privaten Gemächern vorgelassen zu werden, ahnte er noch nichts Schlimmes und hatte doch gleichzeitig dieses unbestimmte Gefühl im Bauch, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte. Am Vortag war der Rabe General Maethors ausgeblieben, doch das allein hatte ihn noch nicht in Sorgen gestürzt. Dies konnte viele Gründe haben und musste nicht unbedingt mit Dingen in Verbindung stehen, die ihm Sorgen bereiten mussten.

Dankend nahm er den kleinen, mit einem Raben geschickten Zettel entgegen und entließ dann den Boten. Er lehnte sich zurück, entrollte die Botschaft und begann zu lesen.

Er glaubte, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die wenigen hastig niedergeschriebenen Worte und wollte nicht glauben, was dort stand. Nein. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Sie konnten in keine Falle geraten sein! Das _durfte_ nicht passieren!

Er hatte sie alle umgebracht. Die Hälfte seines Heeres! Die verfluchte _Hälfte_!

Noch war ein Teil seiner Soldaten am Leben, doch irgendwo mitten in den Ered Wethrin und umgeben von Feinden ohne Aussicht auf ein Entkommen. Und wenn schon die eine Hälfte seines Heeres übermannt worden war, würde die andere Hälfte sicher ebenso wenig etwas nützen.

Nein, er hatte nicht nur seine Soldaten umgebracht mit seinen dummen, kleinkindischen Befehlen und Trotzreaktionen, sondern _sie alle_. Das, was er noch an Soldaten besaß, würde doch niemals dem Feind standhalten. Er würde kommen und seine Wälder niederbrennen, sein Volk jagen und zur Strecke bringen und versklaven.

Findrilas war tot. Und das war der Gedanke, der ihn wohl nie wieder würde ruhig schlafen lassen. Er hatte seinen besten und ältesten Freund ermordet, nachdem er ihn erst kurz zuvor schon einmal beinahe verloren hatte.

Zu all der Schmach und dem Schimpf, der über ihn hereinbrechen würde, kam nun auch diese Schuld hinzu. Ein König musste vor seinem Volk für all seine Entscheidungen Verantwortung übernehmen, doch wie konnte er diese Katastrophe verantworten? Weder vor sich noch vor irgendwem anders!

Er konnte einfach kein König sein, er war unfähig zu regieren! Sein Vatter hätte niemals sein Amt an ihn abtreten dürfen, es war ein Fehler gewesen.

Sein Vater …

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern. Am allerwenigsten wollte er nun seinem Vater gegenüber treten, sich ihm gegenüber zu verantworten, würde die größte Herausforderung im Spießroutenlauf der kommenden Zeit werden. Er hatte Angst davor, und doch musste er es tun.

Fassungslos starrte er diesen Zettel an, und je länger er dies tat, desto betäubter fühlte er sich. War das wirklich geschehen? War dies die Wirklichkeit? Oder träumte er gerade einen besonders schlimmen Alptraum? Es musste einfach ein Alptraum sein, solche Katastrophen ereigneten sich nicht einfach so.

Doch er konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken. Er sah zwar keine Möglichkeit, wie er handeln konnte, dennoch musste diese Nachricht bald bekannt werden. So große Angst er davor auch hatte, so war es vielleicht doch am besten, als erstes mit seiner Familie darüber zu reden.

Es bedurfte dennoch der größten Willensanstrengung, der er jemals unterlegen war, um sich dazu aufzuraffen und nach seinem Vater und Lothmiw schicken zu lassen. Er hoffte, dass der Elb, den er als Laufjungen beauftragt hatte, ihm nichts angemerkt hatte. Dann zog er sich schleunigst wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und versank in dem hochlehnigen Stuhl. Er wollte einfach nur noch verschwinden und nie wieder gesehen werden.

Die Zeit, bis Thranduil und Lothmiw eingetroffen waren, verging viel zu rasch. Ihnen konnte er jedoch nichts vormachen, als sie den Raum betraten.

„Warum lässt du nach uns schicken, Sohn?", wollte Thranduil wissen.

„Vater, bedrückt dich etwas?", schob Lothmiw sogleich besorgt hinterher.

Als Antwort schob er ihnen nur kommentarlos die Botschaft zu und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hoffte, dass das Kommende schnellstmöglich vorbei war.

Schweigen. Und nach einer Weile noch immer Stille. Dies war ganz und gar nicht gut. Legolas wagte es, den Blick zu heben, und sah seinen Vater und seine Tochter, wie sie beide entgeistert auf General Maethors Worte starrten.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass das wahr ist", hauchte Thranduil.

„Ich erhielt die Botschaft soeben", wisperte Legolas und hatte immer größere Mühen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Lothmiw hielt eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

„Sie sind alle verloren!", klagte Legolas nun doch unter Tränen. „Ich habe sie in ihren Tod geschickt und hätte es doch besser wissen müssen!"

Nun rührte sich auch Thranduil. „Hör auf mit deinem Gejammer!", fuhr er seinen Sohn an. „Wenigstens weißt du nun endlich, wie ausgesprochen dumm du gehandelt hast. Wie ein kleines Kind musstest du trotzig deinen Willen durchsetzen und nun hast du die Rechnung dafür erhalten. Ein Jammer, dass dafür so viele gute Männer ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen. Doch noch ist nicht alles verloren! Also wirf nicht das Handtuch und verkrieche dich nicht in deinem Elend!"

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?", hielt Legolas aufgebracht dagegen. „Wenn dieses Heer besiegt worden ist, dann wird ein zweites Heer doch ebenso wenig ausrichten können! Und mehr Soldaten habe ich nicht! Ich habe uns allen dem Untergang preisgegeben …"

Und das alles nur für Earenis. Nicht einmal dieses Ziel würde er erreichen können.

„Ich bin unfähig, diese Krone zu tragen, ihrer nicht würdig", schloss er flüsternd und war nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend.

„Dann benutze deinen Kopf!", fuhr Thranduil ihn an. „Er ist nicht nur dazu da, um diesen Blätterreif zu halten, sondern auch, um ihn zu nutzen, Junge! Natürlich hast du noch weitere Soldaten. Immerhin hast du unsere Nachbarn um Bündnisse ersucht. Nutze diese nun! Wenigstens das hast du richtig gemacht."

„Und dann?", fragte Legolas lakonisch. „Soll ich erneut Soldaten nach Norden entsenden und sie ebenso dem Tod preisgeben. Dort sind Drachen, Vater, _Drachen_! Ihnen ist niemand gewachsen."

Lothmiw kniete sich an seine Seite und ergriff seine Hand. „Verzweifle nicht, _ada_ ", sagte sie sanft. „Die kommende Zeit wird schwer für dich, ja. Aber wir werden das überstehen, gemeinsam. Dafür sind wir doch schließlich eine Familie."

Nun zumindest nicht mehr völlig bodenlos verzweifelt, sah Legolas zwischen seiner Tochter und seinem Vater hin und her.

„Du wirst sehr viel Kritik dafür ertragen müssen, mein Sohn", sagte Thranduil nun sanfter. „Ich denke, dessen wirst du dir bewusst sein. Doch du wirst das durchstehen, du bist immerhin mein Sohn. Auch ich befand mich in einer ähnlichen Situation, wenn nicht gar einer düstereren, als ich diese Krone von meinem Vater erbte. Er war in Mordor gefallen und mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als ein König und Anführer zu sein, ganz ohne jemanden, der mir riet, was richtig und was gut war. Doch ich führte unser Volk siegreich heim, und wenn dies hieß, dass ich hin und wieder die Befehle des Hohen Königs Gil-galad in Frage stellen musste.

Wenn ich das geschafft habe, wirst auch du dies überstehen. Und du hast es nur mit einem Diener Saurons zu tun, nicht mit ihm selbst."

Legolas gelang es, sich wieder etwas aufzuraffen. „Nun, ihr habt wohl Recht", sagte er leise. „Was soll ich also tun?"

Thranduils Antwort war einfach: „Sei endlich ein König."


	31. Festung Schwarz

Elrond war nur wenige Tage später gemeinsam mit General Ohtur aufgebrochen, um mit den Soldaten nach Nordosten zu ziehen. Sie wollten Posten an den nördlichen Ausläufern der Nordhöhen beziehen und von dort aus die Grenzen kontrollieren. Estel würde derweil in Annúminas bleiben, seine Truppen koordinieren und alle weiteren Angelegenheiten Arnors verwalten.

Irgendwie hatte Elrond das Gefühl, das Kommando über die Truppen Arnors übernommen zu haben. Zwar sahen Estels Generale ihn offiziell eher als unterstützende, Rat gebende Kraft an, doch im Prinzip folgten sie alle vorbehaltlos dem, was er ihnen riet. Der Herold Gil-galads hatte sicher weitaus mehr Erfahrung als sie im Führen von Kriegen, da musste es doch stimmen, was er sagte.

Elrond hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass auf einmal er Truppen kommandierte, die nicht einmal die seinen waren. Doch nun war er von Beginn an in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt gewesen, da würde er auch weiterhin jede Hilfe geben, die er besaß. Immerhin kamen keine weiteren Stimmen wie jene Valandils auf, die behaupteten, König Elessar würde sein Angelegenheiten fremdem Volk anvertrauen. Vielleicht versuchte man ja nun, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er vom selben Stamm war wie Estel; ein, wie er festgestellt hatte, für Menschen sehr abstrakter Gedanke. Elrond hingegen fragte sich, was so schwer daran war zu verstehen, dass sein Bruder Estels Urahn war.

Die nördlichen und östlichen Grenzen Arnors wurden durch eine Reihe von Kastellen und kleineren Außenposten markiert. Jetzt, da das Nördliche Königreich wieder errichtet wurde, wurden auch diese Einrichtungen wieder nach und nach bemannt. Auf Estels Befehl hin geschah dies nun im verstärkten Ausmaße.

Eines der Kastelle, das größte von ihnen, nannte sich Festung Schwarz. Hier bezog der Kopf des Heeres seine Stellung, also unter anderem auch Elrond. Die Einheiten in den anderen Kastellen wurden von Unteroffizieren kommandiert, in den größeren fanden sich einige der anderen Generäle ein.

Elrond begutachtete sein durchaus als spartanisch zu bezeichnendes Gemach und warf dann einen Blick auf Garahû.

„Nun, immerhin haben wir einen Kamin. Das ist doch etwas, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", sagte er.

Der Hund brummelte nur träge und legte sich dann vor den Kamin, in welchem immerhin bereits ein Feuer brannte, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Darüber hinaus befand sich in diesem Raum lediglich ein mit Stroh gefülltes Bett, ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl und eine Truhe, um seine Habseligkeiten darin zu verstauen, sowie ein Waffen- und Rüstungsständer. Das einzige Fenster war klein und würde nur wenig Licht hereinlassen, wären die Läden nicht gegen die Kälte des nördlichen Winters geschlossen. So war es zudem recht düster. Alles in allem vermittelte der kahle Steinraum nicht gerade das Gefühl von Wohnlichkeit.

Elrond hatte ganz vergessen, wie es war, als General draußen im Feld die Truppen zu begleiten. Die letzten Jahrhunderte, ja, Jahrtausende hatte er überwiegend in Imladris verbracht und sich als Weiser und Heiler und Fürst eines schwindenden Volkes betätigt. Der Heerführer in ihm war sehr angestaubt.

„Nun, zumindest weiß ich, was ich nicht vermisst habe", murmelte er und machte sich daran, sein Gepäck zu verstauen, während er überlegte, ob solch magere Lebensumstände die Heerführer dazu anspornen sollten, ihren Kampf so bald als möglich beizulegen, um die Kosten des Krieges zu minimieren.

Zumindest hatte er dafür sorgen können, dass Ceomon und Rethtulu gemeinsam eine Kammer beziehen konnten und nicht im Gemeinschaftssaal der Garnisonsbesatzung nächtigen mussten. Dies war ihm sehr wichtig gewesen, er wollte die beiden stets in seiner Nähe wissen. Auch wenn noch niemand seine beiden Diener und engsten Freunde kannte, so hatte er doch alle recht schnell davon überzeugen können, dass sie in jedem Fall von unverzichtbarem Wert waren.

Nachdem er sich mehr oder weniger häuslich niedergelassen hatte, machte er sich daran, gemeinsam mit Garahû Festung Schwarz zu erkunden. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick immer wieder nach Norden über die Eisfelder und Schneelandschaften dieses unwirtlichen und ungastlichen Landes. Nach Norden in Richtung Angmar …

Ein Schaudern rann ihm den Rücken hinab und es war ihm, als kröche die Kälte tiefer in seine Kleidung hinein. Fröstelnd zog er seinen Mantel enger um sich. Schon einmal hatte er sich des Hexenkönigs erwehren müssen. Nun zu wissen, dass eine wohl vergleichbare Macht dort lauerte, machte diesen Ausblick, der sich ihm bot, nicht gerade besser.

Zu gerne würde er wissen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung über den Sitz des Feindes richtig lag. Doch eigentlich war er sich dessen sehr sicher. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er immer wieder mit Sauron und seinen Dienern zu tun gehabt, und er wagte zu behaupten, dass er die Denkweise dieses Gezüchts mittlerweile recht gut verstand.

Das Treiben in der Festung war rege, trotz der Kälte und des schneidenden Windes, der über die Zinnen fegte. Doch zumindest im Innenhof war es relativ windgeschützt. Zahlreiche Feuerstellen waren errichtet worden, sodass die Kälte wenigstens etwas vertrieben wurde und die Soldaten unter der Leitung der Kampfmeister unter halbwegs zumutbaren Bedingungen trainieren konnten.

Diese Zucht und Ordnung gefiel Elrond, und er sah darin viele Anlehnungen an die Kriegsstrategien der Noldor, welche er selbst bevorzugt und nur allzu oft im Kampf erfolgreich erprobt hatte. Alles hier verlief nach genauen Mustern. Kein Soldat saß außerhalb seiner Freizeit untätig herum, und ihre Pausen nutzten die meisten Soldaten überwiegend dazu, ihre Ausrüstung zu pflegen und im tadellosen Zustand zu behalten. Nach den chaotischen Zuständen in Fornost war dies eine willkommene und erfrischende Abwechslung.

Nachdem er sich also vom einwandfreien Ablauf der Dinge in der Festung überzeugt hatte, machte er sich auf zur Kommandozentrale. Er wollte sich noch mit den anderen Generälen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen unterhalten. Viel musste geplant werden, viel vorbereitet. Ein Krieg war zu organisieren.


	32. Mutter der Drachen

Earenis war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Ghâshburz ihr gleich drei Dracheneier anvertrauen wollte. Dennoch las sie die Bücher, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie war nicht besonders gut im Lesen, denn sie hatte diese Fähigkeit nur selten nutzen müssen. So brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie die Werke durch hatte, und musste auch das eine oder andere Mal bei einem besonders schwierigen Wort Sigrun um Hilfe bitten.

Die Texte behandelten die verschiedensten Aspekte der Drachen, vom Umgang mit ihnen, über ihre Denkweise und Vorlieben bis hin zu ihren Stärken und Schwächen. Zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen befand sich auch ein Kapitel über die Pflege von Jungdrachen in diesen Texten. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendwer in Mittelerde sich jemals mit diesem Thema befasst hatte.

Nachdem sie dieses gelesen und verinnerlicht hatte, trat Ghâshburz erneut an sie heran.

„Du kennst nun die Grundlagen", sagte er. „Das ist sehr wichtig, denn du weißt, wie wichtig mir diese Eier sind. Auf ihnen basiert ein nicht geringer Teil meines erhofften Erfolges. Dennoch ist jetzt die Zeit reif, sie in deine Obhut zu geben. Pflege sie und hüte sie wie deine eigenen Kinder, dann werden sie alsbald schlüpfen."

Ohne Bedenken griff er in die Flammen und nahm ein Ei nach dem anderen heraus. Behutsam legte er sie in einen strohgefüllten Korb und reichte diesen Earenis. Sie barg ihn in ihren Armen und drückte ihn an ihre Brust. Nicht, dass den Eiern noch etwas zustieß, Ghâshburz würde ihr dies sicher nicht verzeihen, und sie war sehr auf sein Wohlwollen bedacht.

In ihren Gemächern war bereits eine ähnliche Feuerstelle errichtet worden, nahe des Kamins im Wohnraum, wo es ohnehin am wärmsten war. Dort hinein bettete sie die Eier erneut und entzündete das Feuer. Es musste gleichmäßig und durchgängig brennen, hatte sie gelesen, erst dann konnten die kleinen Drachen schlüpfen.

Wie ein Jungdrache wohl aussah? Würde er sich von seinen erwachsenen Verwandten unterscheiden oder wäre er bereits eine Miniaturausgabe seiner Eltern?

Maegor jedenfalls war es, allerdings war er bereits um einige Monate älter als seine noch nicht geschlüpften Geschwister und in der Zeit, in der sie bereits in Carn Dum war, erheblich gewachsen. Mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr auf Ghâshburz Schultern sitzen und besaß eine beachtliche Flügelspannweite von einer Manneshöhe. Noch immer folgte er seinem Herrn auf Schritt und Tritt, erprobte seine Schwingen aber nun immer häufiger im Wind, der um die Festung pfiff. Immer, wenn Jaehaerys hier weilte, nahm er sich des Jungdrachen an und lehrte ihn, was es bedeutete ein Drache zu sein.

Earenis war erstaunt, so etwas wie ein Gruppendenken bei Drachen zu entdecken, doch laut der Bücher schienen diese sich tatsächlich in den ersten Jahren um ihre Brut zu kümmern. War also Jaehaerys der Vater Maegors und ihrer eigenen Drachen? Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Es erstaunte sie selbst, dass sie Stunden damit zubringen konnte, vor der Feuerschale mit den Eiern zu sitzen und in die Flammen zu starren. Manchmal gesellte sich Ghâshburz schweigend zu ihr und tat es ihr gleich. Warum tat er dies? Doch im Grunde war es egal. Sie freute sich, dass er bei ihr war, das einzige Wesen auf Erden, das sie verstand.

Wie würden ihre Drachen wohl sein, wenn sie erst einmal geschlüpft waren? Welchen Charakter würden sie besitzen? Wären sie schon ebenso begierig darauf, die ganze Welt in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen wie ihre Eltern oder würden sie verspielte, kindliche Züge besitzen? Sie war begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie der Charakter ihrer Drachen war. Wann sie wohl schlüpfen würden?

„Man sollte dich Mutter der Drachen nennen", stellte Ghâshburz schmunzelnd fest. „Du sorgst dich mittlerweile um diese Eier, als würde es sich bei ihnen um deine eigenen Kinder handeln. Dafür, dass du ihnen am Anfang recht skeptisch gegenüber gestanden hattest, hast du dein Ansinnen doch recht bald gewechselt."

Er begann damit, ihr den Kopf zu kraulen, eine Geste, die sie erstaunlicherweise sehr mochte. Freilich hatte noch nie jemand sie liebkost, erst recht nicht auf diese Weise. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte ihr nie viel Liebe entgegen gebracht und ansonsten kam niemand in ihrem Leben in Frage, dem solche Gesten zugestanden hätten. Doch mit Ghâshburz war es etwas anderes. Mit ihm war prinzipiell alles anders. Selig lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Streicheleinheiten.

„Sie werden bald schlüpfen, meine Teuerste", versicherte er ihr. „Bei solch vorzüglicher Pflege war dies ohnehin zu erwarten gewesen."

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie freudig erschaudern. Die Aufregung wuchs. Allmählich sollte sie sich Gedanken machen, wie sie die Drachen nannte.

Mistaroa hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihnen gesellt und sich neben sie auf den Boden gelegt. Selbst er vertraute mittlerweile Ghâshburz, wenn er auch immer noch jeden Ork anknurrte und ihm die Zähne zeigte, dem er begegnete.

„Herr", begann Earenis nun zögernd. „Mir liegt etwas auf der Seele, das mich seit einiger Zeit beschäftigt."

„Nur zu, ich werde tun, was ich kann, um dir behilflich zu sein", versicherte Ghâshburz ihr.

„Ihr sagtet mir gleich zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft immer wieder, dass es Wesen wie uns eigentlich nicht geben kann", sagte sie. „Dass unsere Eltern zusammen eigentlich kaum zeugungsfähig hätten sein dürfen. Betrifft dies auch … Euch und mich? Kann ich jemals eigene Kinder haben?"

Diese Worte auszusprechen, fühlte sich seltsam an. Sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach Kindern verspürt, doch seit ihr die Dracheneier anvertraut waren, hatte sich ihr Sinnen wohl unmerklich und unbewusst verändert. Dass Ghâshburz sie nun Mutter der Drachen nannte, passte verblüffend gut.

Etwas blitze in seinen Augen auf, als er sie intensiv musterte. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich. „Aber vielleicht … käme es auf einen Versuch an."

Darauf erwiderte sie nichts, ließ jedoch zu, dass er sie in seine Arme zog und ihr das erste Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl wahrer Geborgenheit verlieh. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte.

Nur einige Tage später schlüpften die Drachen: ein gelber, ein grüner und ein schwarzer, der kräftigste und größte der Brut. Nun war sie wahrlich die Mutter der Drachen.


	33. Wie Schatten müssen wir sein

Jene, die noch die meisten Kräfte und geringsten Verletzungen besaßen, hatte General Maethor als Kundschafter vorausgeschickt. Sie sollten das Gebirge ausspähen und möglichst einen Fluchtweg ausmachen, während der Rest des Heeres durch die Schluchten und Gebirgspfade folgte. Die Orientierung fiel ihnen schwer und oftmals waren sie gezwungen, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen, als sie eigentlich wollten, da ihnen kein anderer Weg offen stand, auch wenn dies hieß, dass sie sich nach Norden wenden mussten, um nach Süden zu kommen. Findrilas hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zwei Schritte zurück machten, um einen voranzukommen.

Die Stimmung war am Boden. Nur wenige Gespräche waren zu vernehmen, welche meist flüsternd und verstohlen geführt wurden, und aus den meisten ließ sich der Zorn auf den König heraushören, der auch in Findrilas brodelte. Ansonsten schlich das Heer in Schweigen gehüllt seinen hoffnungslosen Weg entlang.

Jeder lauschte, ob er Geräusche des Feindes vernehmen konnte oder gar das gefürchtete Rauschen lederner Drachenschwingen über ihnen am Himmel. Wer von ihnen hatte es schon jemals mit Drachen zu tun bekommen? Niemand! Sie konnten alle von Glück reden, dass sie noch lebten. Niemand von ihnen war ein Drachentöter, kein Earendil oder Túrin war unter ihnen. Sie waren diesen Bestien auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert und konnten sich in ihrem Wissen über sie nur auf Mythen und Legenden berufen.

Mit den Augen der Späher fanden sie ihren Weg und für Stunden begegneten sie keiner feindlichen Seele. Einmal war ihnen das Glück in ihrem Unglück sogar besonders hold, als sie ein fruchtbares, grünendes Tal fanden. Ein See speiste die Umgebung mit Wasser und Leben, und eine Gruppe Rehe hatte sich diesen Ort als Ratsstelle auserkoren. General Maethor ließ Bogenschützen entsenden, welche die Rehe erlegen sollten. Andere Soldaten suchten das Tal nach weiterer Nahrung ab, und ihre Wasservorräte wurden am See aufgefrischt.

Die Rehe und die Nüsse und Wurzeln, derer sie habhaft wurden, reichten niemals, um das Heer über längere Zeit hinweg zu ernähren, doch waren sie ein kleiner Lichtblick. Zudem tat es gut, sich endlich im See den Schmutz der Schlacht abwaschen zu können, der seit dem Vortag an ihnen haftete. Dieses Tal schien ihnen wie eine Oase inmitten der tödlichen Einöde des Gebirges, und ihr Fund ließ sie die Köpfe wieder etwas mehr heben und hoffen, dass sie vielleicht doch entkämen.

Über Tage hinweg schlichen sie so durch das Gebirge, und es erschien Findrilas wie ein Wunder, dass sie nicht angegriffen wurden. Hatten die Orks vielleicht tatsächlich ihre Spur verloren und irrten nun genauso ahnungslos umher auf der Suche nach ihnen? Oder hatte es einen anderen Grund? Doch wenn dem so war, welcher war dies? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Sie fanden keine weiteren Raben. Entweder waren diese bei der Schlacht getötet worden oder waren geflohen, wie es schien. So besaßen sie keine weitere Möglichkeit, um Kontakt zu ihrer Heimat aufzunehmen. Sie waren blind und orientierungslos und verloren, umgeben von Feinden.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatten sie mehrere duzend Soldaten verloren, welche ihren Verletzungen erlegen waren, welche sie in der Schlacht erlitten hatten. General Maethor befahl, die Leichen bestmöglich zu verstecken und mitzunehmen, was sie gebrauchen konnten. Es waren schwere Entscheidungen, doch konnten sie sich weder erlauben, brauchbares Gut zurückzulassen bei den Toten, welche ohnehin keinen Nutzen mehr dafür hatten, noch Spuren jedweder Art zu hinterlassen.

Irgendwann jedoch hatte es passieren müssen: Sie sahen den Feind. Ein Trupp Orks befand sich in dem Talkessel, welchen sie soeben betreten wollten. General Maethor ließ sogleich das Heer in Deckung gehen und die Situation ausspähen. Es waren vielleicht dreißig Orks, die gut eine halbe Meile vor ihnen Bäume fällten und sie zerhackten, wahrscheinlich, um Feuerholz für ihre Stollen zu gewinnen. Es war ein bewölkter Tag, weshalb sie sich bereits vor Anbruch des Abends aus ihren Löchern hervorgewagt hatten.

Sie waren der Elben noch nicht gewahr geworden, und der General war auch darauf bedacht, dass dies so blieb. Dennoch hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als dieses Tal zu passieren. Dreißig Orks waren für ein Heer von mehreren hundert Elben gewiss kein Problem, auch wenn diese erschöpft und verletzt waren. Dennoch bestand das Risiko, dass Orks entkamen und andere warnten. Dieses Risiko würden sie jedoch, so sah es jedenfalls aus, wohl eingehen müssen.

Möglichst rasch wurde Aufstellung genommen. Die wenige Kavallerie, die geblieben war und noch Pferde besaß, sollte den Orks den Fluchtweg abschneiden, während die Fußsoldaten frontal angriffen. Die Bogenschützen hielt der General zurück, denn sie sollten sich ihre Pfeile für eine eventuelle Rückkehr der Drachen aufsparen. Dann gab er den Befehl zum Angriff.

Ohne großartige Kampfesrufe oder Hornstöße stürmten sie voran. Selbst jetzt noch waren sie darauf bedacht, möglichst leise zu sein. Die Überraschung war auf ihrer Seite. Kaum, dass die Orks wussten, wie ihnen geschah, waren sie von Elben umgeben, welche sie förmlich niedermähten. Binnen Augenblicken, seit die beiden Fronten aufeinandergeprallt waren, waren die Orks auch schon tot und keine weiteren Feinde sprangen aus eventuellen Verstecken hervor. Niemand von ihnen war verletzt worden oder gar gefallen.

„Durchsucht sie", befahl der General. „Findet heraus, ob sie noch etwas anderes hier wollten als nur Bäume zerhacken."

Findrilas trat an die Seite des Generals. „General Maethor", begann er. „Wenn diese Orks hier tatsächlich Feuerholz suchten, dann wird ihre Höhle nicht weit sein. Und dort werden mit Sicherheit weitere Orks lauern. Und bald bricht die Nacht an. Wenn ich es mir erlauben darf zu sagen, dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

General Maethor nickte. „Ihr habt Recht, Reiteroberst Findrilas", sagte er. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass ihr Fehlen nicht allzu bald bemerkt wird. Nun denn, versteckt die Leichen, Soldaten, und verwischt unsere Spuren. Nichts soll mehr auf das hindeuten, was hier geschehen ist. Dann verschwinden wir von hier."

Nachdem die Orks untersucht und schließlich verscharrt worden waren, stellten sie fest, dass die Orks in der Tat nichts weiter getan hatten, als Feuerholz zu suchen. Dann machten sie sich alsbald auf den Weitermarsch.

Der Hunger war indes bei allen von ihnen ein ernstes Problem. Eine nicht zu verachtende Zahl Soldaten hatte ernsthaft mit ihm zu schaffen und würde alsbald vollends kampfunfähig sein, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge. Die täglichen Magerrationen reichten niemals aus, um sie alle zu sättigen. Hinzu kamen die Verletzungen, die sie zusätzlich schwächten. Nur Wasser hatten sie genug, seit sie ihre Vorräte am See hatten auffrischen können.

Bis spät in die Nacht hinein marschierten sie, bevor sie sich erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte in einer Schlucht niederließen. An diesem Abend waren keine Sterne am Himmel zu sehen, als wolle er ihren Untergang verschleiern und seine Augen vor ihrem Elend verschließen. Sie mussten bald einen Weg hier herausfinden, oder sie wären dem Untergang geweiht. Wenn ihnen nicht die Orks den Gnadenstoß gaben, so würden den Verfolgern ihre Verletzungen und der Hunger diese Schmutzarbeit abnehmen.


	34. Gegen den Sturm

Legolas hatte sehr viel aushalten müssen. Bis auf seine Familie hatte es niemand aus seinem engeren Umkreis gewagt, offen gegen ihn zu sprechen, und selbst sein Vater hatte es in der Öffentlichkeit bei seinen allbekannten strengen Blicken belassen. Legolas sah es ihm an, dass sein Vater das Ruder lieber wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen würde, auch wenn dies freilich nicht ging. Sein Volk jedoch nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wie Legolas zugetragen wurde, wurde offen auf ihn geflucht und schon jetzt um jene getrauert, die gefallen waren. Er hatte viele Witten gemacht, und er konnte ihnen ihren Zorn auf ihn nicht einmal verübeln.

Dennoch raffte er sich wieder auf und hielt tapfer jedem Sturm stand, der gegen ihn brandete. Er brachte sogar den Mut auf, eine öffentliche Entschuldigung an sein Volk für sein Versagen zu richten, und versprach, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um jene zu retten, die vielleicht noch am Leben waren.

Dieser Tage flogen viele Raben und ritten zahlreiche Boten aus, die seine Nachbarn um Hilfe baten. Legolas wusste, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, und er war verzweifelt. Wenn er keine Hilfe in ausreichendem Maße erhielt, waren seine Männer in den Ered Wethrin verloren. Lange würden sie sicher nicht mehr durchhalten können. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihre Vorräte zur Neige gingen und sie vor allem jetzt, im Winter und in diesen rauen Ödlanden nördlich des Waldlandreiches, keine Nahrung finden würden. Ganz zu schweigen von den Feinden, die sie von allen Seiten bedrängten …

Wie konnte er da hoffen, jemals wieder auch nur einen von ihnen lebend wiederzusehen?

Dennoch musste er einfach hoffen, ihm blieb keine Wahl, wenn er sich nicht endgültig als seiner Krone unwürdig erweisen wollte. Also machte er weiter und hoffte, dass er retten konnte, was zu retten war.

Die Resonanz auf seinen Hilferuf fiel schwächer aus, als erhofft. Die Waldmenschen schickten ihm lediglich eine Kompanie von fünfzig Bogenschützen, Jäger ihrer Familien, doch zumindest sie konnten in der Tat nicht viel mehr Männer erübrigen. Die Beorninger hingegen stellten ihm lediglich eine symbolische Gruppe von fünfzehn Mann zur Verfügung, wohl mehr aus Höflichkeit als allem anderen; es herrschte keine sonderlich große Freundschaft zwischen ihnen und den Waldelben. Thal hingegen stand in voller Stärke an seiner Seite. Bard II. zog all seine Truppen zusammen und versammelte sie, um sie zu gegebener Zeit mit dem Heer des Waldlandreiches zu vereinen. Auch der Erebor schickte einige hundert tüchtige Axtschwinger unter Glóins Führung. Gimli begleitete ihn, erfuhr Legolas über seine Boten.

Sobald alle Vorkehrungen getroffen waren, versammelte Legolas das, was er zusammenziehen konnte an den nördlichen Grenzen seines Reiches. Alles in allem kam er auf etwa achttausend Soldaten, eine durchaus beachtliche und schlagkräftige Armee. Er hoffte so, den Feind aus seinen Bergen locken zu können, sodass der Weg für seine verirrten Truppenteile frei war und sie entkommen konnten.

Ein eisiger Wind, der nichts Gutes mit sich brachte, blies von den Bergen herab, als Legolas an diesem Tag an der Spitze seines Heeres ritt. Sein Vater war in den Hallen geblieben, um von dort die internen Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Legolas hingegen würde sein Heer höchstselbst in die Schlacht führen, denn dass er zumindest Truppen kommandieren konnte, hatte er in der Vergangenheit bereits oft genug bewiesen.

Von Osten her näherten sich die Zwerge und die Menschen von Thal und dem Langen See. Etwa eine Viertel Meile von ihnen entfernt hielten sie und Bard und Glóin mit Gimli an seiner Seite traten vor. Legolas trieb sein Pferd an, um ihnen zu begegnen. Er freute sich, seinen kleinen Freund wieder zu sehen, auch wenn er förmlich roch, dass er auch von diesem eine ordentliche und durchaus angemessene Schelte kassieren würde.

In der Tat kam es so. Kaum war Legolas von seinem Pferd gestiegen, stapfte Gimli auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Kaum ist man mal nicht da, und schon hast du wieder nur Unsinn im Kopf!", grummelte er. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Legolas legte eine betrübte Miene auf. „Ich kenne meine Fehler", gestand er. Doch dann hob er wieder den Blick. „Nichtsdestotrotz oder gerade deswegen bin ich froh, dass ihr mir so zahlreich Hilfe entsandtet, auch wenn ich die Heere nun früher als erdacht zusammenziehen musste. Besonders über Euer zahlreiches Erscheinen, König Bard, bin ich höchst erfreut."

Der hochgewachsene Mann verneigte sich vor Legolas. „Schon immer war das Waldlandreich ein guter Verbündeter und schon Euer Vater war uns ein Freund und Helfer in der Not, Euer Majestät. Bis heute ist dies nicht vergessen, und so war es eine Frage der Ehre für mich, Euch mit allem zu unterstützen, was ich bieten kann."

„Unser König ist noch immer unentschlossen, was ein Bündnis mit Euch anbelangt", brummte nun Glóin. „Nicht alle in seinem Rat stimmen dafür, wir haben sie noch nicht alle von den Vorteilen eines Bündnisses mit Euch überzeugen können, weshalb sich auch König Thorin Steinhelm noch eher bedeckt diesbezüglich hält. Doch wir arbeiten daran, und zumindest hat der König Euch diese Soldaten hier geschickt."

„Sie werden genügen", war sich Legolas sicher.

Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und ritt zu seinem eigenen Heer zurück. Die Beorninger und die Waldmenschen hatten sich seinen Reihen angeschlossen und würden seinen Befehlen folgen, so lange dieser Feldzug andauerte. Glóin und Bard hingegen würden ihre Heere selbst befehligen.

Vereint ritten sie nun nach Norden und zeigten ganz offen ihre Stärke. Dieses Vorgehen gehörte zu Legolas' Plan, und er hoffte inbrünstig, dass er aufgehen würde. Sie würden nicht in die Berge hineinreiten, sondern davor ihr Lager aufschlagen und den Feind zu sich kommen lassen, während sie ihn provozierten.

In Erinnerung an Aragorns Vorgehen, als sie im letzten Jahr zum Morannon gezogen waren, ließ Legolas in regelmäßigen Abständen verlauten, dass die Herren des Nordens gekommen waren, um dieses Land für sich zu beanspruchen, gelegentlich durchsetzt mit verschiedensten Schmähungen gegen den Feind.

Wie erhofft ging sein Plan auf und bereits am zweiten Tag ihres Marsches gen Norden zeigte sich der Feind und rückte offen gegen sie aus.


	35. Rettung im letzten Augenblick

Gegen Abend berichteten die Späher, dass feindliche Heerscharen aus den Gebirgspässen vor ihnen strömten und sich in den Hügellanden sammelten, welche sich südlich der Gebirgskette anschlossen, um sich dort für die Schlacht vorzubereiten. Ihre Zahl war groß, und wie Legolas mit Sorge vernahm, befanden sie sich in Begleitung von Drachen.

„Ha!", machte Glóin, als er davon hörte. „Ich war schon einmal dabei, als ein Drache getötet worden war. Noch einmal werden wir dies gewiss bewerkstelligen können, vor allem mit Bards Nachkommen an unserer Seite."

Eben jener war besonnener. „Ich mag zwar Bards Nachkomme sein und auch seinen Namen tragen", sagte er, „doch bin ich nicht mein Urgroßvater. Die Bogenschützen des Königs Legolas werden uns weitaus mehr von Nutzen sein, auch wenn ich freilich mein Bestes geben werde, um diese Untiere vom Himmel zu holen."

„Die Orks sollten nicht vergessen werden", sagte Legolas. „In Verbindung mit den Angriffen der Drachen aus der Luft könnten sie eine ernste Bedrohung darstellen. Wir müssen uns nun rasch und genau überlegen, wie wir vorgehen."

„Wir haben drei Heere", betonte Gimli noch einmal. „Nicht zu vergessen die Beorninger und die Waldmenschen. Auch wenn ich beide nicht unbedingt als Heer bezeichnen würde, um ehrlich zu sein. Daher lautet mein Vorschlag, dass du, Legolas, deine Schützen auf die Drachen ansetzt, und zwar nur auf sie. Das sollte ihnen, so denke ich, ordentlich zu beißen geben. Deine restlichen Soldaten sowie unsere können sich dann den Orks widmen."

„Und wenn eine dieser Bestien zu Boden geht, werden meine Zwerge da sein, um ihre Äxte an ihren Panzern zu erproben", sagte Glóin im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass es in der Tat so einfach wird, wie dieser Plan sich anhört", sagte Legolas. „Dennoch erachte ich ihn als das Beste, was wir in so kurzer Zeit aufbieten können. Nun gut, gebt Eure Befehle an Eure Truppen weiter."

Mit diesen Worten beendete er den eilig zusammenberufenen Rat der Heerführer und begab sich zu seinen eigenen Leuten, um seine Befehle auszusprechen. Rasch hatten die Heere Aufstellung genommen. Gimlis Plan war in der Tat sehr gut. Das einzige, was Legolas Sorgen bereitete, war lediglich die hereinbrechende Nacht. Der Himmel war nicht klar, nur vereinzelt brachen die Wolken auf, sodass bald Finsternis über sie fallen würde. Selbst für die Elben würde es dann noch schwer werden etwas zu sehen, wenn dies auch gleichsam bedeutete, dass auch die Orks in ihrer Sicht behindert sein würden. Doch was war mit den Drachen? Wie gut konnten sie im Dunklen sehen? Oder nahmen sie, sobald die Sicht versagte, ihre Umgebung auf andere Weise wahr? Dies bereitete ihm großes Kopfzerbrechen, doch er konnte keine Lösung für dieses Problem finden, nicht in der Kürze dieser Zeit.

Die Heere erwarteten die Ankunft der Orks schweigend und ruhig in ihren Aufstellungen verharrend. Die Bogenschützen hatten ihre Pfeile an den Sehnen und erwarteten nun das Kommando ihrer Befehlshaber. Alles war bereit, während die Orks heranstürmten und ihnen ihre Schmähungen entgegenriefen. Legolas schätze ihre Zahl auf etwa fünftausend, was ihm, wären da nicht gleich drei Drachen, keine allzu großen Sorgen bereitet hätte.

Er richtete letzte, aufbauende Worte an seine Soldaten, welche diese mit großem Jubel aufnahmen. Dann wandte er sein Pferd dem Feind zu und zog sein Schwert. Es war die Klinge seines Vaters und dessen Vater vor ihm. Thranduil hatte sie ihm zum Anlass seiner Krönung vererbt. Legolas hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit einem Schwert in der Hand gekämpft, und auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen viel damit geübt hatte, fühlte sich diese Waffe noch immer ungewohnt an. Ihm war der Bogen eindeutig lieber, doch in so einer Schlacht wäre er für ihn von Nachteil. Außerdem wirkte ein Schwert einfach beeindruckender, wenn er es auf seinem weißen Schlachtross sitzend und in seiner königlichen Aufmachung gekleidet zog und in die Höhe reckte. Soldaten mochten so etwas.

Schon waren die Feinde heran. Auf Legolas' Zeichen hin stürmten seine Soldaten voran, und auch Glóin und Bard taten es ihm nach. Er trieb sein Pferd an und lenkte es mitten hinein in die Reihen der Feinde.

Dann vernahm er das Flügelrauschen. Viel zu dicht über seinem Kopf zog es hinweg, als der Drache wortwörtlich aus heiterem Himmel wie ein gigantischer Falke auf sie herabstürzte. Schon fauchte das Drachenfeuer hinter ihm und brannte eine Schneise des Todes in die Riehen der Soldaten. Doch nur Augenblicke später sangen die Sehnen der Elbenbogen und fauchend und brüllend drehte der Drache ab. Es klappte! Beinahe hätte Legolas vor Freude aufgeschrien. Doch er musste sich auf das Kampfgeschehen um ihn herum konzentrieren.

Freilich war er das primäre Ziel der Orks, doch seine Leibwache leistete ganze Dienste und wehrte jeden Ork ab, der eine ernste Gefahr für ihn hätte darstellen können.

Im ersten Moment wirkte es so, als wären sie tatsächlich überlegen. Die Elben fochten mit kalter Wut gegen jeden Ork, der vor ihre Klingen kam, und auch die Zwerge und Menschen schwangen tapfer und mit großem Erfolg ihre Waffen. Von irgendwo vernahm Legolas sogar das Brüllen eines Bären. Anscheinend hatten die Hautwechsler der Beorninger nun beschlossen, den Orks auf diese Weise zu Leibe zu rücken. Gut, gut.

Nur die Drachen bereiteten ihm Sorgen. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, gingen sie taktisch vor und attackierten seine Schützen, in welchen sie in der Tat die Hauptgefahr für sich erkannten, aus allen Richtungen. Blitzschnell stürzten sie herab, spien ihr Feuer und waren nicht immer durch gezielte Salven abzuhalten. Teils waren ihre Angriffe so gut koordiniert, dass sie die Schützen in Verwirrung stürzten, sodass die Salven nicht mehr gut aufeinander abgestimmt waren. Dann gelang es ihnen meist, nah genug heranzukommen, um mit ihrem Feuer und Schwank und Klauen durch die Reihen der Schützen zu fegen.

Legolas fluchte stumm. Zu gern würde er seinen Schützen Unterstützung zukommen lassen, doch er wusste nicht, wie er dies gegen Angriffe aus der Luft bewerkstelligen sollte.

Als er nun auch noch ein weiteres, kleineres Heer aus Nordosten kommend ausmachte, erlaubte er sich einen weiteren und dieses Mal nicht mehr nur stummen Fluch. Doch dann sah er, um wen es sich bei den Soldaten handelte: seine in den Ered Wethrin verschollenen und totgeglaubten Mannen! Und sie wurden von einem weiteren Orkheer verfolgt.

Aufgeregt richtete er sich in seinem Sattel auf. „Helft ihnen!", schrie er über den Schlachtenlärm hinweg. „Rettet sie! Rettet unsere Brüder!"

Vielleicht war Findrilas ja doch noch am Leben.


	36. Die letzte Flucht

Natürlich hatte etwas schief gehen müssen, natürlich kamen sie nicht ungeschoren davon. Glücklicherweise hatten sie bereits einen Ausweg vor Augen. Schon seit dem Morgen marschierten sie unter der Führung der Späher durch die Berge und gen Süden. Es hieß, dass sie gegen Abend dieses verfluchte Gebirge endlich verlassen würden, was ihnen allen wieder neue Hoffnung und neue Kräfte verlieh.

Sie waren kurz davor, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, so kurz davor, als von den Berghängen Orks auf ihre Flanken einstürmten. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Panik, denn das Heer war kaum noch kampffähig, doch glücklicherweise besaß General Maethor genügend Geistesgegenwart, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren.

„Flieht!", rief er. „Flucht nach vorn!"

Eine andere Wahl hatten sie nicht.

Jeder sammelte, was er an Kräften noch aufbieten konnte, und stürmte voran. Jene, die noch eine Waffe schwingen konnten, hielten die Orks bestmöglich auf Abstand, während auch sie geordnet den Rückzug antraten.

Es wurde eine wilde Hetzjagd auf Leben und Tod. Die Orks, die sie verfolgten, waren eine für den Krieg gerüstete Truppe, noch kein Heer, doch anscheinend Teile dessen. Anscheinend sahen sie in den demoralisierten und völlig entkräfteten Elbentruppen eine leichte Beute und damit hatten sie sicher Recht.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Glück im Unglück, denn auf einmal wichen die steilen Berghänge zur Seite und sie befanden sich auf offenem Gebiet. Nun endlich hatten sie das Gebirge endgültig zurückgelassen und sahen vor sich im fernen Süden ihre Heimat.

Doch noch etwas anderes sahen sie: Heere, die einander bedrängten, eine Schlacht, über welcher wie riesige Aasgeier jene Drachen kreisten, die sie bereits nur allzu gut kannten. Die Banner jedoch, die über den Heeren wehten, ließen ihre Herzen höher schlagen. Vor allem sahen sie den gekrönten Hirsch ihres Königs, doch auch die Menschen von Thal und die Zwerge vom Erebor waren hier. Legolas hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen und die Heere des Feindes aus ihren Verstecken in den Bergen gelockt. Sie waren wahrscheinlich einer Nachhut des Feindes in die Arme gelaufen, welche sie aus den Bergen getrieben hatte.

Noch waren sie jedoch nicht aus der Gefahr. Die Orks waren ihnen weiterhin auf den Fersen, und so erschöpft, wie sie waren, würden sie ihnen nicht mehr lange davonrennen können. Doch waren sie gesehen worden, und Findrilas konnte sehen, wie sich eine Kompanie Elben aus der Schlacht löste und sich ihnen näherte.

Sie rannten um ihr Leben durch die hereinbrechende Nacht. Anscheinend sah der Feind sie nicht als Bedrohung an, denn er schickte niemanden, um ihnen oder den ihnen zur Hilfe eilenden Elben den Weg abzuschneiden.

Findrilas glaubte, dass er jeden Augenblick tot umfallen würde, wenn er auch nur noch einen Schritt tat. Doch mit dem Tod im Nacken und einem unbeugsamen Überlebenswillen schaffte er es irgendwie weiter zu rennen. Jeder Millimeter seines Körpers schmerzte und ihm wurde bereits schwarz vor Augen. Sein Ende war absehbar. Wo waren die Soldaten, die ihnen zur Hilfe eilten? Hatte er sie nur halluziniert?

Als er glaubte, dass er, selbst wenn er wollte, keinen Schritt mehr tun konnte, surrten mit einem Mal Pfeile über ihre Köpfe hinweg und mähten die Reihen der Orks nieder. Dann stürmten die Elben an ihnen vorbei und stürzten sich auf die Orks. In diesem Moment verließen Findrilas seine letzten Kräfte und er brach keuchend und mit wild klopfendem Herzen zusammen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, während hinter ihm der Kampf tobte und die Orks zurückgedrängt wurden, bis sie zu ihren Kameraden im Heer flohen.

Stöhnend wälzte er sich am Boden und wollte einfach nur noch, dass diese Schmerzen aufhörten. Auf nichts anderes mehr war sein Denken ausgerichtet. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr darüber freuen, dass er anscheinend nun tatsächlich entkommen war, zu erschöpft war er für eine solche Emotion.

Dann wurde er einer schimmernden Gestalt auf einem prachtvollen weißen Pferd gewahr. Einer der Valar? Gar Mandos? War er am Ende doch gestorben?

Die Gestalt ließ ihr Pferd neben ihm halten und stieg ab, um sich an seine Seite zu knien. „Findrilas?", hörte er jemanden zaghaft fragen. „Oh, Findrilas, es tut mir so leid, was ich dir antat!"

„Legolas?", fragte er schwach. Alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm und er konnte kaum noch klar sehen.

„Ja, ich bin hier", sagte dieser. „Bald wird dir geholfen werden. Ich habe Heiler hierher beordert und meine Soldaten halten den Feind fern. Du bist in Sicherheit."

„Darf ich dir meine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen?" Warum fragte er ausgerechnet das? Wahrscheinlich, weil ihn schon seit Tagen das unbändige Bedürfnis danach verfolgte.

„Alles, was du willst. Hauptsache, ich habe dich lebend wieder." Weinte Legolas? Es hörte sich so an, doch Findrilas konnte es nicht genau erkennen.

„Mein König, wir müssen uns zurückziehen", rief irgendwer. „Wir werden zu stark bedrängt, in dieser offenen Ebene finden wir nicht genügend Deckung, um den Drachen auszuweichen."

„Bringt die Verwundeten in Sicherheit", befahl Legolas. „Dies hat oberste Priorität, ihretwegen sind wir hier hinaus gezogen." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Findrilas. „Ich muss nun gehen", sagte er. „Man wird sich um euch kümmern und dann wird bald alles wieder gut sein, du wirst sehen. Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Alles wird gut, dafür sorge ich."

Dann umfing Dunkelheit Findrilas. Er konnte sich nur schemenhaft an das erinnern, was dann geschah, und reimte sich das meiste eher zusammen, als dass er es aktiv mitbekam. Anscheinend kam nur kurze Zeit später jemand, der ihn vom Schlachtgeschehen wegbrachte. Wohin wusste er nicht, denn es folgte eine große Erinnerungslücke. Als er das nächste Mal jedoch die Augen öffnete, sah er die altbekannten und vertrauten Bäume seiner Heimat um sich herum. Hatten sie die Schlacht gewonnen? Er wusste es nicht. Doch zumindest war er endlich wieder in der Heimat, von der er geglaubt hatte, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Hieß dies also, dass er sein Martyrium tatsächlich überlebt hatte?


	37. Von Jungdrachen und ihrer Aufzucht

Earenis bemerkte schnell, dass Drachen sehr wohl sehr verspielt sein konnten. Meist bedeutete dies, dass sie ihre Zähne an allem möglichen erprobten und alles zerkauen wollten. Sie waren schlimmer als Mistaroa in diesem Alter. Also bastelte Earenis ihnen schon alsbald Strohpuppen, damit die drei kleinen Drachen, kaum größer als eine Katze, ihr nicht die Einrichtung ruinierten. Diese Puppen erfreuten sich zwar kurzer, dafür aber umso innigerer Liebe, bevor auch sie zerfetzt und angekokelt waren.

Das Feuer bereitete Earenis das größte Kopfzerbrechen. Anscheinend besaßen die Schlüpflinge noch keine Kontrolle darüber und mussten dies erst erlernen. So kam es nun häufig vor, dass sie kleinere Stichflammen niesten und ständig Rauchwolken auspafften. Noch war nichts geschehen, aber das war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie ging dazu über, in jedem Raum einen Eimer mit Wasser stehen zu haben.

Doch mussten auch Namen her. Die einzigen Namen, die sie kannte, waren jene aus den Geschichten und Legenden, und zumindest den Schwarzen Ancalagon zu nennen, hielt sie dann doch für sehr vermessen. Also raffte sie sich dazu auf und sprach freiwillig mit Jaehaerys über diese Frage. Bisher hatte sie, obwohl sie nun tatsächlich von allen Mutter der Drachen genannt wurde, sich lieber von diesem Drachen fern gehalten. Obgleich sie nicht unbedingt sagten würde, es bereuen zu müssen, in Carn Dûm zu sein, so war die Entführung noch immer nicht vergessen. Sie fürchtete Jaehaerys, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Immerhin jedoch nannte er ihr einige Namen, die ihr zusagten. Am Ende entschied sie sich für Vaesaenys für den Gelben, Gaemon für den Grünen und Aelor für den Schwarzen.

Der Geist junger Drachen schien noch kaum weiter entwickelt zu sein als der eines Hundes. Der Sprache waren sie noch nicht mächtig und überhaupt stellten sie sich hin und wieder sehr ungeschickt an. Dennoch besaßen sie die Neugierde kleiner Kinder. Alles war voller Wunder und Abenteuer für sie, alles musste genauesten untersucht werden – am besten mit den Zähnen, denn Dinge zu zerfetzten, machte noch immer am meisten Spaß. Anscheinend ähnelten sie in dieser Hinsicht jungen Katzen, welche spielerisch ihren Jagdtrieb übten und entwickelten, denn sie rauften sich zudem sehr gern. Meist war Aelor der überlegenere, da er der größte der drei war, doch das hielt seine Geschwister nicht davon ab, sich dennoch auf ihn zu stürzten und auch gern einmal Earenis' komplette Gemächer auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Sie entwickelten sich schnell, weitaus schneller, als es Earenis je bei einem Tier gesehen hatte. Doch konnte man bei Drachen überhaupt von Tieren reden? Immerhin waren sie vernunftbegabte Wesen, genau wie sie.

Schon nach wenigen Tagen begannen die kleinen Drachen mit ihren ersten Flugübungen. Maegor hatte sich indes mit einen jüngeren Geschwistern angefreundet und betrachtete sie nun nicht mehr als Beute, nachdem er einige Male Schelte von Ghâhburz erhalten hatte, als er den Schlüpflingen nachgestellt war. Stattdessen wurde er nun dazu verpflichtet, seinen kleinen Geschwistern das Fliegen zu lehren. Anfangs sträubte er sich, fügte sich dann jedoch, nachdem sein Herr ihm mit Konsequenzen drohte. Schließlich führe dies jedoch dazu, dass die Drachen zumindest einander akzeptierten und nicht mehr als Konkurrenten ansahen. Sie waren ausgesprochene Einzelgänger, der Familiensinn war bei ihnen kaum ausgeprägt.

Earenis merkte bald, dass ihre Drachen – ihre Kinder, wie sie allmählich dazu überging, sie zu nennen – dazu neigten, sich zu langweilen. Als sie die Ursache dafür nachforschte, erkannte sie recht bald, dass dies auf ihre schon so früh doch recht hoch entwickelte Intelligenz zurückzuführen war. Sie waren schlicht und ergreifend unterfordert. Ihren Spieltrieb ausnutzend, versteckte sie daher regelmäßig die Lieblingsspielzeuge ihrer Drachen oder diverse Leckerbissen in der Festung, welche diese dann suchen sollten. Stets hüpften sie dann freudestrahlend mit ihrer Beute zu ihr und legten ihr diese zu Füßen. Anscheinend ähnelten sie in vielerlei Hinsicht Katzen, was Earenis für eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung hielt.

Ihr Jagdtrieb wurde auch schon nach wenigen Wochen nicht mehr nur spielerisch ausgelebt. Während ihren Suchen nach den Spielsachen und Leckerbissen kam es auch alsbald vor, dass sie Mäuse und Ratten erlegten. Das Küchenpersonal freute dies, jedoch nur so lange, bis die Drachen herausfanden, wo das Fleisch gelagert wurde. Danach wurden die Drachen regelmäßig mit Besen und Pfannen aus den Speisekammern vertrieben, auch wenn die Pfannen alsbald dicke Rußschichten aufwiesen und der Schwund an Besen ins Exorbitante stieg, da diese regelmäßig zu Fackeln umfunktioniert wurden; Reisig brannte wie Zunder.

Mit solch einer rasanten Entwicklung war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Earenis sie auf Streifzüge mitnehmen konnte. Ghâshburz, zu dem sie mittlerweile eine immer größer werdende Vertrautheit verspürte, war schließlich dazu übergegangen, mit ihr zusammen seine Truppen in den mittlerweile umkämpften Grenzgebieten von Gondor zu besichtigen. Sie kämpfte nicht selber gegen die Soldaten des Königs Elessar – oder noch nicht, war wohl die korrektere Antwort. Stets jedoch befand sie sich in Begleitung ihrer Drachen, welche eine erstaunliche Resistenz gegen die Unbilden der Natur in diesen nördlichen Regionen Mittelerdes besaßen. Auch wenn sie die Kälte nicht unbedingt zu lieben schienen, so konnten sie ihr doch problemlos trotzen.

Über all ihre Freude über ihre Kinder blieb ihr doch stets eine Frage im Bewusstsein: Was waren dies für Emotionen, die sie und Ghâshburz miteinander verbanden? Sie erinnerten sie an das, was sie einst für Gimli empfunden hatte, nur dass es … stärker war. Was auch immer _es_ war. Es schien ihr, dass auch Ghâshburz die gleiche Anziehung und Faszination für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn, doch auch, dass er scheinbar ebenso wenig etwas damit anfangen konnte wie sie.

Und dann blieb noch jene Aussage, die er einige Abende vor dem Schlüpfen ihrer Kinder getroffen hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie aufgrund ihrer Natur unfruchtbar sei: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht … käme es auf einen Versuch an."

Hatte sie dies richtig verstanden oder deutete sie zu viel in diese Worte hinein? Noch nie war sie von jemandem begehrt worden …


	38. Feuer und Blut

Schon bald, nachdem sie die Grenzen befestigt hatten, war der Feind aktiv geworden. Immer wieder gab es kleinere und größere Scharmützel im nördlichen Umland und auch die Festungen wurden immer wieder auf ihre Standfestigkeit geprüft. Der Feind forderte sie mit raschen und harten Vorstößen heraus und zog sich ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war, wieder zurück, um sie von einer anderen Stelle aus zu attackieren.

„Ghâshburz ist so schlüpfrig wie ein Fisch, welchen man mit bloßen Händen zu fangen versucht", sagte Minardil bei einem der Generalstreffen zu den anderen Heeresführern Estels.

„Dann werden wir ihn aufspießen müssen, wenn wir seiner habhaft werden wollen", sagte Ciryon im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Eisfischen ist, wie wir alle wissen, nicht ohne Risiko", gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Zumindest den Winter über schlage ich vor, dass wir in den Festungen bleiben. Hier haben wir Vorräte für mehrere Jahre, sowie Wärme und Schutz vor den Witterungsbedingungen. Die Orks jedoch hocken dort draußen ohne Schutz gegen Wind und Wetter."

„Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, hat der Feind auch Wölfe in seinen Reihen", gab Minardil zu bedenken. „Diese sind unempfindlich gegen die Witterung dieser Jahreszeit."

„Doch Wölfe sind nutzlos in einer Belagerung, solange die Mauern nicht überwunden sind", hielt Elrond dagegen. „Und dass wir dies zu verhindern wissen, haben wir bereits oft genug bewiesen."

„Wir können uns nicht ewig hinter unseren Mauern verstecken!", protestierte Arvedui. „Auf diese Weise werden wir nie den Sieg erlangen."

„Die Witterungsbedingungen außer Acht zu lassen, wäre allerdings tatsächlich keine kluge Handlung", unterstützte Ohtur nun Elrond. „Einen Krieg im Winter zu führen, war noch nie eine allzu kluge Entscheidung. Doch der Feind zwingt uns dazu, womit wir nun das Beste daraus machen müssen, was wir können."

Schließlich jedoch erachteten alle dies als das in der Tat klügste Vorgehen. Ohnehin war ein Ende des Winters allmählich abzusehen, sodass sie nicht mehr über die Gebühr auf ihre Offensive warten mussten. Doch etwas anderes bereitete ihnen momentan ebenso Kopfzerbrechen: Der Feind begann einige Wochen später, ein weiteres Banner zu tragen, einen roten, dreiköpfigen Drachen auf schwarzem Grund. „Feuer und Blut", rief er ihnen nun entgegen.

Diese Worte und das Banner machten Elrond ernsthafte Sorgen. Mittlerweile hatten sie Kunde von König Legolas vernommen, dass dieser momentan stark in Bedrängnis gebracht wurde und auch einen Teil seiner Grenzen hatte einbüßen müssen. Drachen hatten seine Wälder attackiert und in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Noch war Arnor nicht von Drachen in Bedrängnis gebracht worden, doch Elrond fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem dies geschehen würde.

Als der Jahreswechsel im Kalender der Menschen bereits vollzogen war, erhielt er zumindest seine Antworten auf die Fragen nach dem neuen Banner. Eines Morgens wurde er vom Hörnerschall geweckt, zwei lang gezogene, klagende Laute. Der Feind war gesichtet worden.

Der Vorgang war ihm bereits zur Gewohnheit geworden. Rasch war er aus dem Bett gesprungen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren auch Ceomon und Rethtulu bei ihm, um ihm beim Anlegen seiner Rüstung behilflich zu sein. In Windeseile war er in seine Rüstung gehüllt und gürtete sich sein Schwert Nahtanár um. Dann stürmte er aus seinen Räumlichkeiten und auf die Mauern. Kurze Zeit später, als sie ihre eigenen Rüstungen angelegt hatten, folgten auch seine beiden Diener.

Die Soldaten versammelten sich fast ebenso rasch auf den Mauern und nahmen ihre Posten ein. Mit den Bogen in der Hand und einem vollen Köcher standen sie in mehreren Reihen, während ihre Banner über ihren Köpfen wehren und der Feind in der Ferne aufmarschierte.

„Sie erscheinen in besonders hoher Stärke", berichtete Ohtur. „Die Späher haben etwa dreitausend Soldaten gezählt, welche allesamt das Banner des dreiköpfigen Drachen tragen. Sowie drei Drachen ..."

„Drachen?!" Elrond glaubte, sein Herz bliebe stehen. Diesen Gedanken hatte er bisher weit von sich geschoben und gehofft, dass solch ein Tag niemals kommen würde.

„Sie sind noch klein, sagten die Kundschafter, etwa von der Größe einer Ziege", sagte Ohtur in einer Tonlage, als wollte er Elrond beruhigen.

„Dennoch müssen wir unseren Plan ändern", sagte Elrond. „Unsere Schützen können nicht gleichzeitig die Orks von den Mauern fernhalten und gegen die Drachen vorgehen."

„Schlagt ihr daher vor, dass wir den Kampf vor den Mauern austragen?", fragte Ohtur.

„Und ich werde die Soldaten dort draußen führen", fügte Elrond als Bestätigung an.

Rasch wurden die entsprechenden Befehle an die Soldaten weitergeleitet und ebenjene versammelten sich im Innenhof, während ihre Schützen auf den Mauern blieben.

Elrond selbst bestieg sein Pferd und führte nun von dessen Rücken aus die Soldaten aus den Toren und versammelte sie vor den Mauern, um das Kommen des Feindes abzuwarten. Viele der Männer wirkten nervös ob der Kunde von den Drachen, manche sogar regelrecht panisch, und so hielt es Elrond für notwendig, einige aufmunternde Worte an sie zu richten.

Schon vernahmen sie das Stampfen der eisenbeschlagenen Orkstiefel, und es dauerte nicht mehr lang, bis der Feind in etwa zweihundert Schritt Entfernung Aufstellung nahm. Überall flatterte der dreiköpfige Drache im Wind, während seine lebendigen Vorbilder kreischend über dem Heer kreisten. Sie wirkten in der Tat nicht allzu groß, vielleicht waren sie ja noch junge Exemplare. Auch wenn dies kein allzu beruhigender Gedanke war. Hatte Ghâshburz etwa die Möglichkeit, sich weitere Drachen heranzuzüchten?

Elrond sah nirgends jemanden, welcher das Heer anzuführen schien, und doch stürmten die Orks wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin los. Vielleicht befand sich ihr Anführer in den hinteren Reihen.

Von den Mauerkronen flogen Pfeile über ihre Köpfe und regneten tödlich auf die Orks herab. Ihr Ansturm wurde kurz ins Taumeln gebracht, doch nicht aufgehalten. Ganz im Gegenteil erwiderten sie nun sogar das Feuer.

Elrond ließ die Soldaten eine Abwehrstellung einnehmen, um den Ansturm der Orks zu erwarten. Dabei behielt er die Drachen im Auge. Diese waren nun bei dem Pfeilhagel in Deckung gegangen und hielten sich im Schutze der Truppen auf. Erst als die Reihen aufeinander prallten, wagten sie sich wieder hervor und stürzten sich auf die Bodentruppen und die Schützen auf den Mauern. Ein flammendes Inferno brach los, als der Flammenatem dieser Kreaturen über die Soldaten hinweg rollte. Von überall her waren Schreie zu hören und das Fauchen der Feuer. Waffengeklirr erhob sich, das klingende und kreischende Geräusch von Metall, welches auf Metall traf.

Mit allem Hass, den er gegen diese elenden Bestien aufbringen konnte, schwang Elrond sein Schwert und machte einen Ork nach dem anderen nieder. Unermüdlich kämpfte er sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes durch die Reihen des Feindes und beachtete dabei nicht, dass er ein hervorragendes Ziel für Angriffe aus der Luft war. Erst, als sich ein großer Schatten über ihn legte, wurde ihm dies bewusst.

Mit einem Kreischen stürzte sich der schwarze Drache, der größte der drei, auf ihn. Mit Wucht prallte er frontal gegen seine Brust, bohrte seine Krallen in den Panzer und riss den Halbelben aus dem Sattel. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Elrond nicht mehr, wo oben war und wo unten. Etwas knirschte und knackte und schneidender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper. Doch hatte er keinen Moment Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie schwer er verletzt sein könnte.

Er lag am Boden, und der Drache hockte wie eine riesige Aaskrähe auf seiner Brust, welche schmerzhaft zusammengepresst wurde. Drohend breitete der Drache seine Schwingen aus, fauchte und schnappte dann nach Elronds Gesicht. Dieser schaffte es gerade noch, den Arm nach oben zu reißen und der geflügelten Echse mit seinem Panzerhandschuh einen Schlag gegen den Schädel zu verpassen. Der Drache kreische in schmerzhaften Höhen auf und schüttelte den Kopf; anscheinend hatte der Schlag ihn benommen gemacht.

Bei dem Sturz hatte Elrond sein Schwert verloren und auch sein Pferd war längst in Panik vor dem Drachen geflohen. So blieb ihm nichts weiter, als sich diesem Ungetüm mit bloßen Händen zu stellen. Kurz flackerte der Gedanke auf, dass dies der aussichtslose Kampf aller Zeiten gegen einen Drachen werden würde, sogar noch aussichtsloser als Túrins Ringen, doch dann nahmen wieder seine Kampfinstinkte die Überhand.

Mit einem Schrei bäumte er sich auf, ignorierte die rasenden Schmerzen in seinem Körper und packte den Drachen am Schädel. Dieser schlug nun wild mit den Flügeln und versuchte, seine Hörner in Elronds Helm zu bohren und ihn gleichzeitig zu verbrennen. Doch wohlweislich hielt er ihm das Maul zu, warf sich herum und wälzte sich auf den Drachen. Es war, als würde er das wildeste Pferd aller Zeiten allein mit seinem bloßen Körpergewicht niederringen, denn obgleich der Drache in der Tat für einen seiner Art sehr klein war, war er doch erstaunlich kräftig.

Wo war Garahû, wenn man ihn brauchte? Wo in all dem wilden Gewühl um ihn herum trieb sich sein Hund herum? Er war dazu gezüchtet worden, um ihn zu beschützen!

Wie als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, stürzte der große Hund herbei und ging todesmutig den Drachen an, welcher sich noch immer wie wild aufbäumte und mit Flügeln, Klauen und Schwanz um sich schlug. Garahû bekam einen der Flügel zu fassen und verbiss sich darin. Der Drache kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Nein! Nicht mein Kind!", schrie eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Mehr aus Instinkt, als dass er die Klinge wirklich hatte herannahen sehen, warf sich Elrond herum, auch wenn er dabei den Drachen freiließ, und riss den Arm hoch. Ein Schwert prallte gegen die Schiene, wurde jedoch seitlich abgelenkt. Keinen Herzschlag später wälzte sich Elrond herum, griff nach der erstbesten Waffe, die ihm in die Finger kam, eine fallengelassene Orkklinge, und sprang auf die Beine.

Erst dann erkannte er, wem er sich gegenüber sah.

„Earenis!", stieß er hervor.

Der Drache hatte mittlerweile Garahû das Fell versenkt. Jaulend wälzte sich der Hund im Schnee, um die Flammen zu löschen, während auch der Drache auf Abstand ging und sich hinter Earenis verbarg. Dies richtete ihre Klinge auf Elrond, und die Mordlust flackerte in ihre Augen.

„Ihr werdet meinen Kindern kein Leid zufügen", zischte sie.


	39. Festung Schwarz ist verloren

Earenis hier zu sehen, mit dem Schwert, welches Estel ihr einst geschenkt hatte, auf ihn gerichtet, warf Elrond völlig aus der Bahn. Er hatte ihre Mutter gekannt, niemals hätte diese sich auf die Seite des Feindes gestellt! Nun ihrer Tochter jedoch als Feind gegenüber zu stehen, konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Warum?", brachte er nur hervor.

„Weil Ghâshburz freundlich zu mir war, wo es der Rest der Welt nicht konnte", erwiderte sie in eisenhartem Ton.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", widersprach Elrond. „Höre auf mit diesem Wahnsinn! Höre auf, mit diesen Bestien alles niederbrennen zu wollen. Was hat dich nur dazu werden lassen?"

Ein weiterer Jungdrache mit grün schimmernder Schuppenfarbe stürzte sich aus dem Himmel herab und stellte sich schützend vor Earenis und den schwarzen Drachen.

„Eher werden meine Kinder Euch in Stücke reißen", fauchte Earenis. Sie wandte sich ab und rief etwas den Orks in ihrer scheußlichen Sprache zu. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Elrond wandte sie sich ab und ging. Anscheinend hatte sie den Rückzug befohlen, denn auch die Orks ließen nun von der Festung und ihren Soldaten ab und der verblieben Drache drehte bei, um zu seiner Herrin zu fliegen.

Erst jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Gefahr vorüber war, wurde sich Elrond seiner Schmerzen vollends bewusst. Stöhnend umklammerte er seine Brust, auch wenn sich dies als schlechte Idee herausstellte und er dies schnell bleiben ließ. Mehrere Rippen waren mit Sicherheit gebrochen, weitere angebrochen oder geprellt. Auch seine linke Schulter schien verletzt, auf welche er gefallen war, als der Drache ihn aus dem Sattel gerissen hatte. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und bemühte sich, seinen Atem flach zu halten, um seine Brust nicht allzu sehr zu beanspruchen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da fanden ihn Ceomon und Rethtulu. Besorgt eilten sie herbei.

„Seid Ihr schwer verletzt, Herr?", fragte Rethulu sogleich. „Habt Ihr Verbrennungen erlitten, Bisswunden oder irgendetwas in der Art?"

„Wir glaubten Euch verloren, als wir sahen, wie sich dieses schwarze Ungetüm auf Euch stürzte!", rief Ceomon aus. „Doch das Schlachtengetümmel war zu dicht, als dass wir schneller zu Euch hatten kommen können."

Elrond rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Nein, ich lebe noch und bin auch noch in einem Stück", sagte er. „Jetzt bringt mich bitte in die Festung und helft mir, meine Wunden zu versorgen."

„Die Festung steht nicht mehr oder jedenfalls wird dies bald der Fall sein", sagte Rethtulu. „Die Drachen haben alles in Brand gesetzt. Seht Euch um."

In der Tat wurde sich Elrond erst jetzt seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung bewusst. Es sah aus wie auf jedem Schlachtfeld. Der Schnee war aufgewühlt und die Erde darunter matschig und feucht vom vergossenen Blut. Überall lagen Tote und Verwundete, Freund wie Feind gleichermaßen. Und hinter ihm brannte die Festung Schwarz lichterloh. Soeben flohen die letzten Männer, die sich im Inneren befunden hatten, und retteten, was noch zu retten war, doch es war eindeutig, dass diese Festung verloren war.

„Aber ich habe das hier retten können", sagte Rethtulu und hielt Elronds Heilertasche in die Höhe.

„Zumindest etwas", murmelte er müde und sank nun vollends zu Boden. Nie wieder, schwor er sich, würde er gegen einen Drachen kämpfen. Wie hatte sein Vater das nur fertigbringen können?

Ceomon und Rethtulu machten sich daran, ein Feuer zu entzünden und dann Elronds Wunden zu versorgen. Nachdem dies getan war, gaben sie ihm zu essen und zu trinken und halfen ihm dann wieder auf die Beine, da Elrond nicht davon zu überzeugen war, sich Ruhe zu gönnen. Nach kurzer Zeit schon gelang es ihnen, eines der durchgegangenen Pferde einzufangen, und setzten ihn darauf, damit er nicht aus eigener Kraft laufen musste.

Bald darauf stieß auch General Ohtur zu ihnen. „Die Festung ist verloren", sagte er. „Wir haben mitgenommen, was wir greifen konnten, doch auf Dauer wird es zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht reichen."

„Wir müssen nach Süden zur Festung Eisfels", sagte Elrond. „Sie ist die nächstgelegene Garnison, nicht so groß wie diese, doch es wird genügen. Versorgt die Verletzten und lasst dann sobald als möglich packen. Ich will bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch wenigstens drei Meilen zwischen mich und diesen Ort bringen."

Vor allem aber wollte er den Blick in den Schlund des Drachen und das Gefühl seiner Klauen in seinem Fleisch vergessen.

Es wurde alles gerichtet, wie er es befohlen hatte. Die Soldaten murrten zwar, doch verstanden sie den Grund dieser Eile. Der Feind konnte jeden Augenblick wiederkehren und dann sollten sie möglichst weit weg von hier und am besten bereits in Sicherheit sein.

Die nächsten Tage marschierten sie so rasch, wie sie es den verwundeten Soldaten gerade noch zumuten konnten, ohne ihr Leben über die Gebühr zu gefährden. Die ganze Zeit über dachte Elrond über die Ereignisse nach. Jungdrachen im Gefolge ihres Feindes. Earenis auf dessen Seite, welche diese Bestien als ihre Kinder bezeichnete. Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht, doch er konnte es einfach nicht benennen.

Mittlerweile hatte er auch freilich Botschaft an sowohl Estel als auch die anderen Festungen geschickt, dass ihre Garnison verloren war und sie Quartier in einer weiter südlich gelegenen Festung suchen würden. Doch schon einige Tage erreichte sie ihrerseits ein Meldereiter einer anderen Garnison. Er schien einigermaßen erstaunt zu sein, sie hier draußen anzutreffen, was hieß, dass er aufgebrochen war, bevor ihre Nachricht seine Garnison erreicht hatte.

„Festung Schnellwasser ist gefallen und ihre Truppen versprengt", berichtete er. „Der Feind ist durchgebrochen und nun auf dem Weg nach Süden. Unsere Späher berichten, dass es wohl so aussieht, als wolle er das Auenland attackieren."

„Das Auenland!", stieß Ohtur hervor. „Das Land der Halblinge. Aber warum? Dies sind schlimme Botschaften."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er Rache nehmen will für die Vernichtung des Einen Ringes", sagte Elrond. „Uns hätte dies klar sein müssen. Ihr, General Ohtur, zieht die Truppen am nordöstlichen Grenzgebiet des Auenlandes zusammen, dort wird der Feind wohl aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach angreifen. Du, Bote, sagst dasselbe deinem Befehlshaber. Die Soldaten sollen nur kurz an einer auf dem Weg gelegenen Festung Rast machen und ihre Vorräte auffrischen. Eile ist nun geboten!"

„Und Ihr, Herr?", fragte Ohtur. „Werdet Ihr nicht bei uns sein?"

„Ich werde voraus reiten und die Perianadh warnen", sagte er. „Für mich gilt das Verbot des Königs nicht. Danach werde ich wieder zu Euch stoßen. Rechtzeitig zur Schlacht."


	40. Liebe in den Augen

Earenis war aufgewühlt. Oh, ja, sie hatte den Sieg davon getragen, die Festung war niedergebracht und die Soldaten des Königs zerschlagen. Doch Elrond gegenüber zu stehen und ihm eigenhändig mit dem Schwert und ihren Drachen nach dem Leben zu trachten, hatte sie vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu töten, denn er war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich gegen ihre Kinder zur Wehr zu setzen. Und doch hatte sie es nicht gemacht. Warum? Sie wusste es nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie den Rückzug befohlen und war geflohen.

Einige Meilen nördlich der Festung hatten sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Ghâshburz kannte einen Weg, die Wärme in ihrem Zelt zu halten, denn allein die Plane und Feuerschalen reichten so weit nördlich im Winter nicht mehr. Die Orks mussten frieren, doch zumindest ihre Kommandanten erhielten diesen Luxus.

Rastlos lief Earenis in ihrem Zelt auf und ab. Ihre Kinder balgen sich hinter ihr um das Fleisch, welches sie ihnen gegeben hatte, doch sie scherte sich nicht um ihr Fauchen. Mistaroa, welcher sich im Gegenzug zu den Drachen auf den Teppich vor ihrem Bett gelegt hatte, verfolgte ihr unruhiges auf und ab Gehen mit stoischer Gelassenheit.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sich starke Arme um ihre Hüften legten. In letzter Zeit machte Ghâshburz immer häufiger. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er in ihr Zelt getreten war, doch seine Anwesenheit entspannte sie sofort. Seufzend lehnte sie sich in seine Umarmung.

„Dafür, dass dies dein erstes Kommando war, hast du dich tapfer geschlagen", lobte er. „Wenn du weiter so machst, wirst du bald allein ein Heer führen können und wirst nicht mehr die Hilfe meiner Generäle benötigen."

Sie musste schmunzeln. „Ihr übertreibt, mein Herr", sagte sie. „Ich bin nur eine Söldnerin. Mir überhaupt ein Kommando zu geben, war sehr riskant."

„Dafür verlief die Schlacht ausgesprochen gut", hielt er dagegen. „Sicher, wir hätten die Garnison noch zweiter zerschlagen und damit König Elessars Heer weiter schwächen können, doch das ist nur ein kleines Hindernis. In diesem Moment sind unsere Streitkräfte weiter im Osten durchgebrochen und plündern nun das Hinterland auf ihrem Weg ins Auenland. Auch hier haben wir nun eine Presche geschlagen, die wir leicht werden halten können."

„Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten, mein Herr", sagte sie etwas zögerlich. Plötzlich war da wieder ihre Unsicherheit, wie sie zu dem stehen sollte, was sie hier tat.

„Nenn mich nicht so, meine Liebe", raunte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, was ihr ein Schaudern und eine Gänsehaut entlang der Wirbelsäule verursachte. „Ich denke, darüber sind wir schon längst hinaus."

Mit sanftem Druck zwang er sie, sich herumzudrehen, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Ihr gefiel diese Nähe, stellte sie fest. Noch wagte sie es nicht, diese Nähe selbst zu suchen, doch oft genug übernahm Ghâshburz ohnehin diese Aufgabe für sie.

„Ich habe viel über uns nachgedacht", sagte er, während er ihr Gesicht sanft zwischen seinen Händen hielt und ihr einen intensiven Blick schenkte. „Vieles hatte mir Rätsel aufgegeben, besonders das, was zwischen uns steht."

„Ich glaube, dasselbe hatte ich auch einst für Gimli empfunden", sagte sie leise. „Nur dass es nun … stärker ist." Warum sprach sie darüber? Warum deutete sie an, dass sie sich zu Ghâshburz hingezogen fühlte? Gewiss würde er sie dafür abweisen und über sie lachen! Wer würde es auch wagen, solcherlei Gefühle für ein so ausgesprochen hässliches Wesen wie sie zu empfinden?

Ghâshburz nächste Worte straften sie Lüge: „Du bist wunderschön. Eine raue, wilde Schönheit. Mit Sicherheit wissen dies viel zu wenige zu schätzen."

Sie erstarrte und sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Ich hingegen weiß diese wunderbare Eigenschaft an dir zu schätzen", fuhr er fort. „Lange wusste ich nicht, was mich so sehr an dir faszinierte. Erst dachte ich, es sei deine Natur, die der meinen so ähnlich ist, und bei der es so unwahrscheinlich war, dass es sie überhaupt geben kann. Doch nein, es war etwas Tieferes, etwas, das ich bis dahin nie gekannt hatte und das ich nicht benennen konnte.

Also forschte ich nach. Es konnte nicht von der orkischen Hälfte unseres Erbes stammen, das stand fest, denn diese kenne ich zur Genüge. Doch mit dem Volk meiner Mutter hatte ich mich nie genauer auseinandergesetzt, ein Fehler, den ich rasch nachholte. Weißt du, was die Elben sagen? Dass Liebe in den Augen steht."

„Liebe …", hauchte sie atemlos. Ihr Hirn hatte mittlerweile vollends abgeschalten und war nicht mehr in der Lage zu verarbeiten, was Ghâshburz ihr hier soeben eröffnete.

Seine Antwort bestand darin, dass er sie zu sich heranzog und seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Es war ein unbeholfener und wohl auch etwas grober Kuss, doch immerhin waren sie beide völlig unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet.

Bald ließ er wieder etwas lockerer und wurde sanfter. Nun schmolz auch bei ihr das Eis und sie lehnte sich in seine Liebkosungen hinein, versank in dem Kuss und erwiderte ihn mit Leidenschaft. War es also Liebe, was sie für ihn empfand? Es sah ganz danach aus.

Doch viel zu rasch für ihr Empfinden löste er den Kuss.

„Ich begehre dich", raunte er heißer. „So sehr, dass es wie ein Feuer in meiner Brust brennt und mich zu verzehren droht. Noch nie habe ich solch ein Verlangen gespürt."

Mit einem Male stand Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. „Doch will ich dich auch nicht bedrängen, meine Liebe", sagte er, nun wieder ruhiger. „Weder du noch ich haben Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gemacht, und wir sind wie zwei Kinder, die sich langsam vorantasten müssen, erforschen und Fehler machen. Bitte verzeih mir meine Fehler."

„Das macht doch nichts", versicherte sie ihm. Ihr war es egal, wenn sie all das verriet, wofür sie einst gelebt hatte. Ihr war egal, wenn sie jene tötete, die für das Gute in der Welt einstanden. Sie wollte einfach nur bei Ghâshburz sein. Und wenn dies hieß, gemeinsam mit ihm auf Saurons Rückkehr hinzuarbeiten und das Werk des Dunklen Herrschers fortzusetzen.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

„Ganz allein für dich schlägt es", wisperte er, während er ihr durch das Haar fuhr und mit der anderen Hand ihren Rücken liebkoste. Langsam wanderte sie abwärts, bis sie auf ihrem Hinterteil zum Liegen kam.

„Ist das also Liebe?", fragte sie.

„Es sieht ganz danach auch", sagte er.

„Dann bleibe bitte heute Nacht bei mir, ja?", bat sie.

„Alles, was du willst", versicherte er ihr und küsste sie erneut.


	41. Einen Bräutigam zu finden

„Du verfluchter Narr!", tobte Findrilas. Zwei Elben waren bei ihm, welche ihn stützten, da er noch immer nicht vollends genesen war, doch nun riss er sich von ihnen los und stürmte auf Legolas zu. Dessen Wachen waren zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren. Findrilas holte aus und verpasste Legolas einen in seinem noch immer geschwächten zustand erstaunlich starken Schlag gegen den Kiefer. Legolas wich nicht aus und ertrug den Schmerz. Erst jetzt regten sich seine Wachen und sollten seinen Freund ergreifen, doch er hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf.

„Nein, lasst ihn!", befahl er. „Er ist im Recht …"

Findrilas funkelte ihn zornentbrannt an. „Wie konntest du nur?", knurrte er. „Wir wären beinahe alle gestorben! Zu viele Leben hatte uns dein irrsinniger Befehl gekostet und nun liegen unsere Länder beinahe schutzlos da, weil wir nicht mehr genügend Soldaten besitzen, die sie verteidigen können! Was hast du dir nur mit dieser Narretei gedacht?"

Legolas konnte nicht mit Worten ausdrücken, wie tief seine Schuld ging. Sein Kiefer schmerzte von dem Schlag, doch er ertrug es. Dies war seine Schuld, er hatte die Last zu tragen.

„Lasst uns allein. Alle", befahl er den Anwesenden im Thronsaal.

„Mein König …", wollte der Hauptmann seiner Wache Einspruch erheben, unterließ es dann jedoch und wandte sich wie alle anderen ab.

Als sich der Saal geleert hatte, konnte Legolas nun endlich frei zu seinem Freund sprechen. Ohne einen Kommentar zog er ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich um dich ausstand", wisperte er. „Ich glaubte dich bereits tot und hatte die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben, dich jemals wieder lebend zu sehen. Und doch stehst du hier. Es tut mir leid. So sehr."

Erst zögerte Findrilas, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. „Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen. Zumindest nicht vor aller Augen. Das war mein Fehler. Aber mach so etwas nie wieder und höre in Zukunft auf den Rat, den man dir gibt!"

Nun musste Legolas sogar schmunzeln. „Jetzt klingst du, als seiest du meine Mutter." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Ich hörte bereits von General Maethor was du und deine Reiter für das Überleben der Soldaten getan haben. Dich dafür reich mit Orden zu schmücken wird nicht angemessen genug sein als Entlohnung. Verlange von mir, was du willst. Selbst die Hand meiner Tochter, wenn du möchtest. Du hast die Tat eines Helden vollbracht und das soll nicht unbeachtet bleiben."

„Das ist eine zu große Ehre", wies Findrilas dieses Angebot zurück. „Und zugebener Maßen wüsste ich aus dem Stehgreif auch nicht, was ich sonst von dir verlangen könnte; ich habe bereits Rang und Namen. Aber vielleicht wäre eine namhafte Waffe aus deinen Schatzkammern ein angemessener Preis."

„Dann soll es so geschehen", versprach Legolas.

„Und was deine Tochter angeht, so hat sie doch bereits jemanden, auf den sie ein Auge geworfen hat", erinnerte Findrilas ihn. „Brandir hieß der Junge, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat, Ratherr Mablungs ältester Sohn", bestätigte Legolas. „Anscheinend macht er ihr nun schon seit einer Weile den Hof, nur habe ich davon nicht viel mitbekommen, weil ich während des Ringkrieges nicht hier gewesen war und danach in Ithiliën weilte. Fast habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich als Vater so wenig vom Leben meiner eigenen Tochter mitbekomme …"

„Mach dir nichts daraus", tröstete ihn Findrilas. „Das wird sie dir mit Sicherheit verzeihen können, immerhin hattest du gerechtfertigte Gründe für deine Geschäftigkeit."

„Aber ist es nicht eigenwillig?", meinte Legolas daraufhin. „Vor wenigen Minuten noch warst du drauf und dran, mich zu verprügeln, als seien wir noch immer die Jungspunde von damals, als wir uns kennenlernten, indem ich dich mit dem Schlitten über den Haufen fuhr, und jetzt reden wir über meine Tochter, als seiest du niemals wütend auf mich gewesen."

„Oh, wütend bin ich noch immer", sagte Findrilas. „Aber ich will dir doch dein hübsches Gesicht nicht grün und blau schlagen; das passt nicht so gut zur Krone, weißt du."

Legolas knuffte ihn seicht in die Seite.

„Nun aber zurück zu Lothmiw, denn das interessiert mich durchaus", wechselte Findrilas wieder das Thema. „Wirst du ihr, falls sie sich so entscheidet, erlauben, Brandir zu ehelichen? Immerhin wäre er dann dein Erbe."

„Der Gedanke ist noch sehr jung", sagte Legolas. „Mir ging selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst auf, dass er um sie wirbt und sie dieses Interesse auch erwidert. Ich sehe in ihr noch immer das kleine Mädchen, das sie war, als wir sie damals fanden. Nun zu überlegen, mit wem ich sie verheirate, ist wohl für jeden Vater ein schwerer und eigenwilliger Schritt auf einem neuen Weg."

Er erinnerte sich zu gut des Tages, als Lothmiw in sein Leben getreten war. Er hatte mit einem Trupp Krieger Orks an den Grenzen jagen wollen, da diese dort einige entlegene Siedlungen überfallen hatten. Sie hatten die Orks auf frischer Tat ertappt, doch für die Siedlung war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Man hatte sie bereits den Fackeln übergeben, und den Soldaten war nichts weiter übrig geblieben, als die wenigen Überlebenden vor den weiteren Schandtaten der Orks zu schützen, welche sie im Begriff waren zu begehen.

Anschließend hatte Legolas die Hütten durchsuchen lassen, welche noch betretbar waren. Einer seiner Männer hatte dabei ein verängstigtes Mädchen gefunden: Lothmiw. Ihre Eltern waren vor ihren Augen getötet worden, sie selbst hatte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig in einem Schrank verstecken können. Der Schock über ihren Verlust saß dennoch tief und hatte ihr für einige Wochen die Sprache genommen.

Legolas hatte tiefes Mitleid für das Mädchen empfunden und sich ihrer angenommen. Er wusste nicht, was als nächstes mit ihr geschehen sollte, denn lebende Verwandte hatte sie keine mehr; sie alle waren bei Angriff ums Leben gekommen. Also hatte er sich provisorisch dieses jungen, zarten Mädchens, kaum dem Kleinkindalter entwachsen, angenommen. Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück in den Palast hatte sie sich an ihn geklammert und geweint, sobald er sich auch nur einige Schritte von ihr entfernt hatte; vielleicht sah sie in ihm die einzige Person, die ihr Schutz bieten konnte.

Thranduil war erstaunt über Legolas' Mitbringsel, hatte es aber kommentarlos geduldet, dass er sich um das Kind kümmerte, solange er noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte, wie er mit ihr weiter verfahren sollte. Aus den Wochen wurden Monate und aus den Monaten wurden Jahre und irgendwann hatte sich Legolas keine Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht, wo er eine Pflegefamilie für Lothmiw würde finden können. Ganz klammheimlich hatte sie sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Als sie auch noch anfing, ihn Vater zu nennen, war es vollends um ihn geschehen. Zwei Dekaden später hatte er sie adoptiert, ganz offiziell, und sie war nun eine Prinzessin des Waldlandreiches.


	42. Flammende Nacht

Der Feind ließ ihnen keinerlei Zeit zum Verschnaufen. Die Überlebenden des unüberlegten Feldzuges waren noch kaum von ihren Wunden genesen, als es hieß, dass eine große feindliche Macht auf sie zu marschierte. Die Späher berichteten von mehreren tausend Orks, wenn nicht gar zehntausend. Und von Drachen.

Legolas war unendlich erleichtert, dass nur wenige Tage zuvor Celeborn aus Süd-Lórien, dem nun bereinigten Teil des Waldes, welcher einst von Dol Guldur dominiert worden war, mit seinem Heer von gut zweitausend Bogenschützen eingetroffen war. Damit waren sie dem Feind noch immer unterlegen, aber es war ein Anfang. Wenn sie ihn zu sich in den Wald kommen ließen, dann hatten sie einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Sie kämpften auf bekanntem Boden, während der Feind im Waldkampf nicht geübt war.

Das, was die Späher berichteten, wollte Legolas nicht gefallen. Eine Welle der Bosheit und Finsternis begleitete den marschierenden Feind. Zusammen mit dem Winter würde er Tod und Verderben bringen. Dunkle Magie schien am Werk zu sein.

In aller Eile zog Legolas die Kräfte zusammen, die er aufbringen konnte. Größtenteils war er jedoch auf seine eigenen Soldaten angewiesen, verstärkt nur durch die Galadhrim Celeborns sowie die Waldmenschen und Beorninger. Denn ein Teil des feindlichen Heeres war nach Südosten abgeschwenkt, um den Erebor und Thal zu belagern. Sobald Legolas davon erfuhr, entsandte er Raben zu den Menschen und Zwergen, um sie zu warnen, jedoch hatten auch sie anscheinend den Feind bereits ausgemacht und schienen denselben Gedanken zu hegen; noch am selben Tag, wie er sein Warnungen losgeschickt hatte, erhielt er selbst ebenjene.

„Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf, mein König", begann Celeborn.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, von eben jenem Elben so respektvoll angesprochen zu werden, welcher erst vor wenigen Monaten ihm seinen Bogen, Umhang und da Lembas gegeben hatte. Und vor allem: durch dessen Reich er wie ein Gefangener mit verbundenen Augen hatte gehen müssen. Nun standen sie sich von gleich zu gleich gegenüber.

„Fahrt fort", sagte Legolas zu ihm.

„Ich zog schon einige Male als Feldherr gegen den Feind in den Kampf", setzte Celeborn fort. „Das letzte Mal an der Seite Eures Vaters und meiner Gemahlin, als wir Dol Guldur schliffen, und ich mein Reich beziehen konnte. Daher kenne ich den Feind gut und möchte Euch an diesem Wissen teilhaben lassen."

Aha. Für Celeborn war er also noch ein Grünschnabel. Dennoch wäre es dumm, diese Hilfe auszuschlagen. „Euer Rat ist mir teuer", sagte der König daher, „und ich bin froh, Euch und die Bögen der Galadhrim an meiner Seite zu wissen."

„Furcht ist die stärkste Waffe des Feindes", sagte der Herr Lóriens. „Doch kämpft Ihr hier auf vertrautem Boden. Einen offenen Krieg sollten wir nicht wagen, doch durch Heimlichkeit und Hinterhalte können wir den zahlenmäßigen Vorteil des Feindes vielleicht ausgleichen."

Sie waren auf sich allein gestellt und musste auf ihr Glück vertrauen, dass sie das hier leben überstehen würden. Doch alle Hoffnung war nicht verloren.

In Windeseile sammelte Legolas die Truppen und führte sie gemeinsam mit Celeborn in den Norden des Waldes. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er diesen Weg nicht ohne Furcht im Herzen beschritt. Drachen … Doch Mut konnte nicht ohne Furcht geboren werden, und er erinnerte sich an Findrilas, welcher für ihn gleich zweimal Drachen gegenüber getreten war. Da wäre er mit Sicherheit in der Lage, dies für seinen Freund und für sein ganzes Volk zurückzugeben!

Nur einen Tag, bevor sie ihr Ziel, die Grenze, erreichten, erhielt Legolas die Kunde, dass der Feind diese ebenso erreicht hatte und die Wälder lichterloh brannten. Die Grenzsoldaten hatten so viel Widerstand geleistet, wie sie nur konnten, doch in Anbetracht der enormen Übermacht hatten sie kaum etwas ausrichten können. Legolas ließ sich alles berichten, was sie über den Feind wussten: seine Heeresstärke, die Armeen, die er führte, von wo genau er angriff und wie.

Der beunruhigendste Bericht aber lautete, dass der Feind anscheinend dunkle Magie einzusetzen vermochte.

„Wiederhole das", verlangte Celeborn von dem Grenzsoldaten. „Was hat der Feind getan?"

„Sie kamen in der Nacht", sagte er Elb, „und obgleich der Himmel klar war, umhüllte sie finsterste Nacht. Es war, als legten sich die Schatten höchstselbst um sie und verbargen sie vor unseren Augen, deswegen bemerkten wir sie erst so spät, zu spät, als sie bereits über uns gekommen waren."

„Welch dunkle Künste stehen ihnen nur bei?", murmelte Thranduil.

„Der Feind kennt viele Mittel der List und Heimtücke", sagte Celeborn. „Und doch … Und doch wirkt dies wie das Wirken eines Elbenringes, nur auf verdrehte, boshafte Weise."

„Herr Elrond wurde Ende des Herbstes ein geringerer Ring gestohlen", warf Legolas ein. „Der Diebstahl wurde bis heute nicht aufgeklärt."

„Der Eine wurde vernichtet, die Ringe haben keine Macht mehr", hielt der silberne Herr dagegen.

„Und doch erhielt ich einen Bericht König Elessars, dass jemand schon vor einiger Zeit in die Archive des Orthanc eingedrungen war", gab Legolas zu bedenken. „Ich bin geneigt, einen Zusammenhang zu sehen."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Es wurde auch für unmöglich gehalten, dass Frodo nach Mordor gelang oder dass irgendwer den Kampf vor dem Morannon überlebt. Und doch stehe ich hier."

In dem Moment wurden sie von einem hellen Signalhorn unterbrochen. Kurz darauf ertönte ein Warnruf.

„Drachen! Wir werden angegriffen!"

Sogleich sprang Legolas auf und stürmte aus dem Kommandozelt, in welchem sie sich bis jetzt befunden hatten.

Nur, um sich in einem flammenden Inferno wiederzufinden.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt zog sich eine Feuerwalze entlang, als ein Drache über ihn hinweg zog. Wie Wasser tropfte das Feuer von den Bäumen und entflammte alles, womit es in Berührung kam. Der Drache kreische triumphierend und drehte bei, währen am Boden die Elben wild durcheinander liefen und nicht wenige aus Angst oder beidem schrien.

„Geht in Deckung!", brüllte Legolas. „Verteilt euch! Gebt wenig Angriffsfläche!"

Wurden sie nur aus der Luft angegriffen oder auch am Boden? Wie wehte der Wind und wie würde das Feuer ziehen? Sein Wald brannte lichterloh, und er konnte nichts unternehmen, um das zu verhindern. Es machte ihn rasend!

Doch eines wurde ihm nur allzu bald bewusst, während er zu seinen Waffen griff, um seine Soldaten zu schützen: Der Feind war ihnen zuvor gekommen und hatte sie in heilloses Chaos gestürzt. Ein Rückzug, um ihre Reihen sinnvoll neu zu ordnen, war das einzige, was sie noch tun konnten. Auch wenn es hieß, schon jetzt zu Beginn des Krieges Gebiete aufzugeben.


	43. Das Auenland

Dass er sich entschieden hatte, so bald nach seiner Verwundung zu reiten, würde Elrond sehr bald bereuen, er wusste es schon jetzt genau. Seine Rippen schmerzten und das Atmen fiel ihm streckenweise schwer. Ceomon und Rethtulu drängten ihn dazu, dass er sich schonte, doch er weigerte sich, da diese Angelegenheit von höchster Dringlichkeit war. Gleichzeitig wollten sie aber auch nicht von seiner Seite weichen, sollte ihm doch etwas zustoßen. Schlussendlich konnte er sich wider Vernunft durchsetzen und sie ritten weiter in ihrem straffen Tempo.

Elrond versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Genügend Erfahrung darin hatte er ja, auch wenn er nur ungern den Krieger in sich hervorholte. Er verstand sich als Heiler, nicht als Heerführer, das war ein Wiederspruch. Und doch war er beides.

Sie brauchten vier Tage, um die Grenze des Auenlandes zu erreichen, und noch einmal einen Nachmittag, um nach Hobbingen zu gelangen. Ihr Kommen erregte großes Aufsehen und verbreitete sich in verblüffender Schnelle scheinbar im gesamten Auenland. Doch welcher Hobbit hatte schon einmal zwei wie zum Krieg gerüstete Noldor gesehen sowie deren Fürst, ebenso in eine Rüstung angetan und mit namhaftem Schwert gegurtet?

Elrond hatte das Auenland noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits vor mehreren Tausend Jahren durch dieses Gebiet gezogen, als es noch keinen Namen getragen hatte, doch er hatte es noch nie gesehen, seit die Halblinge dieses Land kultiviert hatten.

Es war ihm, als tauche er in eine völlig andere Welt ein. Das Auenland war von einer friedlichen Bauernidylle geprägt, von einem einfachen, ländlichen Leben. Er hatte von Bilbo viel darüber gehört, es aber mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war weitaus eindrucksvoller. Wahrscheinlich war er genauso fasziniert vom Auenland, wie seine Bewohner von ihm.

Der Weg nach Hobbingen war recht einfach zu finden, an jeder Wegkreuzung standen Schilder, die den Weg wiesen. Einmal sprach ihn auch ein Landbüttel an, wohin er denn wolle. Als Elrond sich als Herr von Imladris vorstellte, fielen dem Hobbit beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und konnte nur stammeln, in welche Richtung der hohe Herr am schnellsten zum Herrn Beutlin käme.

Beinahe bedauerte es Elrond, so schnell wieder von hier fort zu müssen. Doch dann besann er sich auf sein Ziel: Die Hobbits mussten gewarnt sein, dass sie notfalls, sollte es zum Äußeren kommen, sodass sie eine eigene Verteidigung aufstellen konnten. Auch wenn Elrond befürchtete, dass ihre Gegenwehr nur symbolischen Charakter haben würde.

Ihm gefiel dieses einfache ländliche Leben, das die Hobbits hier führten, die Einfachheit und Schlichtheit ihres Alltages. Er selbst war unter beinahe vergleichbaren Bedingungen aufgewachsen und war ohnehin schon immer der Meinung, dass es nur ein Glücksfall gewesen war, dass er es bis zu einem der Größten Mittelerdes geschafft hatte, statt ein einfacher Bauer zu sein. Er fühlte sich hier äußerst wohl. Wenn auch ein wenig fehl am Platz. Wo die drei Elben auch hinkamen, ihnen folgten die Blicke aller – und auch hin und wieder ein besonders wagemutiges Hobbitkind, das den Schweifen ihrer Pferde nachjagte.

Irgendwie war die Nachricht ihres Nahens ihren vorausgeeilt. Als sie in Hobbingen ankamen, schien anscheinend das ganze Dorf bereits in Kunde gesetzt zu sein. Eine neugierige Gruppe Hobbits hatte sich im Dorfzentrum versammelt und erwarte ihre Ankunft nun mit großen Augen.

Langsam ritten sie näher, als sich ein Hobbit aus der Menge löste und ihnen entgegen kam. Frodo. Elrond stieg von seinem Pferd und verfluchte stumm seine verletzten Rippen, die diese Bewegung wieder einmal mit Schmerzen kommentierten.

„Ringträger", begrüßte er den Hobbit mit dem gebührenden Respekt.

Frodo neigte in Erwiderung den Kopf. „Ich bin erstaunt, Euch hier anzutreffen, Meister Elrond", sagte er. „Was führt Euch in unser bescheidenes Heim, so gerüstet wie zum Kampfe."

„Die dunklen Schwingen des Krieges", antwortete Elrond. „Noch sind nicht alle Feinde Saurons besiegt, und manche trachten danach, das Werk ihres Meisters fortzusetzen. Doch möchte ich weiteres unter vier Augen bereden."

Frodo nickte verstehend, und man machte ihnen Platz, als er sich zum Gehen umwandte. Der Hobbit war nach der Schlacht bei Wasserau zum stellvertretenden Bürgermeister von Michelbinge ernannt worden, bis Willi Weißfuß wieder genesen sei, wie Bilbo dem Herrn von Imladris erzählt hatte, doch auch so wäre Frodo seine erste Adresse für seine Kunde gewesen.

Frodo führte die Elben den Bühl hinauf und nach Beutelsend.

„Ich habe leider nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, und erst recht nicht mit so hohem, Meister Elrond", entschuldigte er sich. „Daher habe ich so spontan nur etwas Tee und ein bisschen Gebäck anzubieten. Aber wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, kann ich auch Sam noch einmal zum Einkaufen losschicken. Außerdem wollte auch Gandalf heute zum Tee gegen vier Uhr vorbei kommen, auch wenn er spät dran ist."

Elrond musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Trug man die Fakten zusammen, dann wurde hier soeben einer der mächtigsten Mittelerdes und zumindest rein faktisch auch Gil-galads Thronfolger mit Tee und Keksen bewirtet. Selbst Elrond erkannte, dass dieses Bild sehr skurril war, machte sich aber nicht viel daraus. Bilbo hatte die Gastlichkeit von Beutelsend immer gelobt, also war er neugierig, diese nun selbst zu erleben. Ceomon und Rethtulu warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, folgten aber kommentarlos.

Sie banden die Pferde am Gartenzaun an, hinter welchem Samweis soeben die Blumen beschnitt und über seine eigenen Füße fiel, als Elrond plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. Frodo brachte ihn sanft wieder zurück in die Realität und schickte ihn zum Einkaufen fort. Als er ging, schüttelte Sam noch immer den Kopf.

„Herr Elrond in meinem Garten", hörte der Halbelb ihn noch murmeln. „Wo hat man das schon einmal gesehen?"

Im Garten selbst erwartete sie bereits ein Pfeife rauchender Gandalf.

„Gandalf, du bist spät", sagte Frodo. „Ich nehme an, Sam hat dich hereingelassen."

„So ist es", bestätigte der Zauberer und erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er bis jetzt gesessen hatte, um Herrn Elrond mit einem respektvollen Neigen des Kopfes zu begrüßen. Elrond erwiderte die Geste. „Doch zu spät bin ich nicht, wie ich sehe", fuhr Gandalf fort. „Ich nehme an, Ihr kommt mit wichtiger Kunde zu uns, Herr Elrond."

„Und ich denke, Ihr seid darüber ebenso in Kenntnis, Mithrandir", sagte Elrond.

Frodo hieß ihnen mittlerweile, an einem kleinen Tisch im Garten Platz zu nehmen, und machte sich daran, ihnen den versprochenen Tee und das Gebäck zu servieren. Dankend nahm Elrond alles entgegen und bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr wie ein Fremdkörper zu wirken. Tee und Kekse waren allerdings wirklich sehr lecker, auch wenn beides zumindest von Rethtulu recht kritisch beäugt wurde. Er schien sich in dieser Runde nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen und wirkte in der Tat wie aus einer anderen Welt Zeit.

Als der Tisch gedeckt war, fuhr Elrond fort. „Ich komme im Namen des Königs Elessar", sagte er. „Sein eigenes Gesetz verbietet es ihm, dass sein Volk die Grenzen dieses Landes überschreitet, doch für mich gilt dieses Gesetz nicht. So komme ich, um eine Warnung vor den Wogen des Krieges auszusprechen. König Elessars Reihen sind teils durchbrochen, ich selbst komme selbst gerade aus einer der verlorenen Schlachten. Nun ist das feindliche Heer auf den Weg in den Süden. Der König versammelt seine Truppen nördlich des Auenlandes, doch der Feind ist stark und führt Drachen in seinen Armeen."

„Drachen!", stieß Frodo aus. „Gandalf hat mir davon erzählt, dass anscheinend einer der Diener Saurons nun dessen Werk fortsetzen will, doch dass es in diesem Kampf so schlecht steht, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Stimmt es also, dass er sich der Macht eines Ringes bedienen kann?", fragte Gandalf. „Als der König mir die Kunde des Einbruchs im Orthanc zukommen ließ, forschte ich selbst in ebenjenen Archiven nach, um herauszufinden, was an diesen Gerüchten wahr sein könnte. In der Kürze fand ich jedoch nichts, was von Nutzen sein könnte."

„Wenn dem so ist, dann wird sich Ghâshburz noch anderer Quellen bedient haben", sagte Elrond. „Oder er hat die fehlenden Fragmente seines Wissens doch in Sarumans Archiven gefunden."

„Auch wenn Saruman selbst nie ein Ringträger gewesen war, war er doch kundig wie kein anderer", sagte Gandalf. „Ich denke, so wird es gewesen sein. Doch der Fakt ist und bleibt bestehen, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, den gestohlenen Ring wieder zum Einsatz zu bringen. Das gibt ersthaften Grund zur Sorge."

Gandalf war anscheinen umfassend informiert, erkannte Elrond. Allzu sehr verwunderte es ihn aber nicht.

„Auch das Auenland ist bedroht", fuhr der Halbelb nun an Frodo gewandt fort. „Es sieht ganz danach aus, als sei es ein primäres Ziel Ghâshburz', vielleicht, weil er Rache nehmen will für die Vernichtung des Einen. Ich ritt in Eile hierher, um diese Warnung zu überbringen, doch lange werde ich nicht bleiben können. Die Truppen sammeln sich und bedürfen meiner Führung. Und der Feind ist nahe."

Frodo war der Schrecken deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte zu Recht gehofft, dass er nie wieder etwas von Krieg und Kampf würde hören müssen. Nun zu erfahren, dass der Feind an den Grenzen der geliebten Heimat stand, musste eine erschreckende Neuigkeit für ihn sein.

„Ist Onkel Bilbo noch in Bruchtal?", fragte er. „Ist er in Sicherheit?"

Elrond bestätigte beides. „Ich habe Glorfindel mit der Verteidigung meines Hauses beauftragt, doch noch sieht es nicht danach aus, als würde der Feind ihm allzu große Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

„Doch was kann ich tun?", fragte Frodo besorgt. „Hobbits sind keine Kämpfer, Ihr wisst das, Meister Elrond."

„Der König wird auch niemals verlangen, dass die Auenlandbewohner ihm Soldaten schicken", versicherte Elrond ihm. „Doch sie sollten vorbereitet sein, zur Not ihr Heim selbst zu verteidigen. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um den Feind zurückzuschlagen, doch im Krieg ist nichts gewiss. Es hätte auch niemand damit gerechnet, dass Festung Schwarz fällt, doch im Angesicht von Drachen ist vieles möglich."


	44. Der Feind vor den Toren

Aroooooooooowww! Arooooow! Arooooow! Aroooooooooowww!

Immer wieder hallte das Horn um den Berg. Mit der Axt in der Hand eilte Gimli durch die Hallen und versuchte mit seinem Vater und einigen anderen Zwergenherren Ordnung in die Reihen der Soldaten zu bekommen.

Aroooooooooowww! Arooooow! Arooooow! Aroooooooooowww!

Der Feind war gesichtet worden und hielt nun auf Thal zu. Die Hörner von Zwergen und Menschen riefen zu den Waffen und zur Verteidigung ihrer Städte. Nur Stunden zuvor hatte sie ein Rabe von Esgaroth erreicht, dass die Stadt angegriffen wurde, und sie so vorgewarnt, dass der Feind näher war, als sie gedacht hatten. Dessen Hauptherr marschierte nun auf den Berg zu, während seine Nachhut die Seestadt belagerte.

Aroooooooooowww! Arooooow! Arooooow! Aroooooooooowww!

Der Ton ging durch Mark und Bein. Er zeigte an, dass der Feind gesichtet worden und Gefahr im Verzug war. Überall im Berg und im Tal hallte er wieder. Gimli packte seine Axt fester. Endlich wieder gute Messerarbeit! Diese Orks würden sich schon umsehen, wenn er erst einmal seine Axt an ihren Nacken erprobte.

In Windeseile hatte der König sein Heer zusammengerufen und ließ es nun in Richtung Thal marschieren. Sie würden den Menschen bei der Belagerung beistehen. Der Erebor blieb nur schwach bemannt zurück, da er als Rückzugsort dienen würde, sollten sie nicht erfolgreich sein in der Verteidigung der Menschenstadt. Der letzte Krieg hier im Norden war noch nicht lange her und noch immer trug die Stadt die Spuren der Kämpfe, doch auch mit geschwächter Verteidigung würden sie dank der vereinten Kraft zweier Reiche nicht unterlegen sein.

Dennoch machte sich Gimli keine verfrühten Hoffnungen. Sie befanden sich im Krieg, unerwartete Wendungen konnten immer auftreten. Mit dem Gedanken an Freya marschierte er mit den anderen Zwergensoldaten aus dem Berg. Sie hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen, dachte er. So hatte sie sich nur in Gefahr gebracht, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht hatte wissen können. Umso wichtiger war es, dass er sein bestes gab!

„Zeigen wir den Bastarden, wohin sie gehören!", rief König Thorin seinem Heer zu, als es vor dem Erebor Aufstellung genommen hatte.

Die Soldaten quittierten das mit einem energischen „Hussa!" und reckten ihre Äxte und Hämmer in die Höhe.

„Wir schicken sie in das stinkende Loch zurück, aus welchem sie gekrochen kamen!"

„Hussa!"

„Heute ist unser Tag, unseren Beitrag in diesem Krieg zu leisten! Ein Sturm zieht auf, doch wir haben bereits viele Stürme überstanden! Namhafte Helden kämpfen in unseren Reihen und der Erbe des Drachentöters steht an unserer Seite. Niemand wird sich unseren Äxten und Hämmern wiedersetzen können!"

„HUSSA!"

Das letzte wurde mit aller Kraft aus mehreren tausend Kehlen geschmettert und hallte im Tal wieder.

Sie brauchten nicht lang, um Thal zu erreichen. Auch in der Stadt herrschte bereits geschäftiges Treiben, doch man nahm sie freudig auf. Bard II nahm sie persönlich in Empfang, als er aus den Reihen seiner Soldaten hervortrat. Die beiden Könige gaben sich inmitten ihrer Soldaten die Hand.

„Es ist immer wieder eine Freude, mit den Zwergen vom Einsamen Berg Seite an Seite gegen den Feind zu stehen", sagte der hochgewachsene Mann.

„Ich bringe tüchtige Axtschwinger und grimmige Soldaten", erwiderte König Thorin. „Auch wir sind stolz, mit den Menschen von Thal Seite an Seite zu stehen, und werden es immer und immer wieder tun, sollten wir benötigt werden."

Gimli bemerkte, wie ihm die Axt in der Hand unruhig wurde. Die Späher sagten, dass der Feind nicht mehr weit sei und in der Tat dauerte es nicht mehr lang, bis er in Sichtweite kam und das Tal betrat. Sie sahen sich einem Heer von gut viertausend Orks gegenüber, begleitet von Bergtrollen und auch zwei Drachen. So sehr er sich auch auf die Messerarbeit freute, doch diesen zu groß geratenen Echsen mit Flügeln wollte er eigentlich nicht begegnen.

„Es wäre klüger, wenn wir die Stadt kampflos aufgeben", schlug einer von Bards Offizieren vor. „Wir sehen uns Drachen gegenüber, und jeder von uns weiß, wie mächtig sie sind. Schon einmal wurde diese Stadt bis auf ihre Grundmauern niedergebrannt."

„Und aus genau diesem Grund geben wir die Stadt nicht einfach so auf, um uns in den Berg zurückzuziehen", hielt Bard dagegen. „Die Zivilisten werden bereits dorthin gebracht, doch ich kann nicht vor ihnen verantworten, dass wir einfach so zulassen, dass ihre Heime niedergebrannt werden. Wir halten stand und werden die Stadt so lange verteidigen, wie wir nur können! Auch wenn der Feind Drachen hat, sind wir ihm an Zahl mindestens ebenbürtig."

Damit war die kaum begonnene Diskussion beendet. Sie bezogen Stellungen auf den Mauern und an den Katapulten und hinter den Stadttoren, sollte der Feind doch durchbrechen. Schon bald hörten sie sein Kommen und die Drachen begannen, außerhalb ihrer Schussweite über der Stadt zu kreisen. Immer wieder stießen sie schrille Schreie und Stichflammen aus. Nachdem sie einige Pfeilsalven von den Mauern in Richtung der Bodentruppen losgelassen hatten, hielten sich die Orks vorerst außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und vergnügten sich mit ihrem Hohngeschrei, um sie zu reizen. Die feigen Hasen sollten aus ihren Löchern kriechen und sich ihnen stellen, ansonsten würden sie ausgeräuchert werden, schrien sie zu ihnen herüber, doch die Verteidiger waren erprobte Soldaten, denen die Erinnerungen an den Ringkrieg noch frisch im Blut war. Sie ließen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Es war nur ein tiefer, langgezogener Hornstoß, der eine plötzlich eingetretene Stille zerriss. Dann stürzten sich die Drachen auf sie herab und die Orks stürmten voran. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen.


	45. Ein Traum von Zweisamkeit

Was war Traum? Was war Realität? Seit sie in dieses Abenteuer gestolpert war, war so vieles passiert, was Earenis einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Nie hatte sie jemals gedacht, zwischen den Mächtigen dieser Welt zu wandeln und sogar eine Rolle in ihren Plänen zu spielen. Und doch war genau das der Fall.

Nun ging sie an Ghâshburz' Seite und hatte sich gegen alles gestellt, was ihr einst lieb und teuer war.

Und was war? Es war ihr vollkommen egal. Ghâshburz war bei ihr, und das war alles, was zählte.

Sie hatten sich unter den Fellen ihres Lagers eng aneinander geschmiegt, und nun kraulte er ihr Haar, während er ihr Gesicht im Schein der Feuerschalen musterte. Ein sanftes Lächeln stand auf seinen Lippen, während sie seinen Blick erwiderte und ihm tief in seinen violetten Augen sah.

„Meine Königin", wisperte er. „Meine silberne Königin. Mutter der Drachen."

Etwas nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen, was ihm offensichtlich zu gefallen schien. „Waren wir zu voreilig?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ich meine, wir kennen uns noch kaum, und doch haben wir schon … ich meine, wir haben miteinander …" Errötend verstummte sie. Das soeben Passierte war noch zu aufwühlend, als dass sie darüber sprechen konnte.

„Wieso sollten wir?", hielt Ghâshburz mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln dagegen, während er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger zwirbelte. „Solch distinguierte Haltungen vertreten nur Elben. Doch sind wir Elben? Nein, meine Liebe, das sind wir nicht."

Sie wollte bereits zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er sich über sie beugte und anfing, ihren Hals mit Lippen und Zunge zu liebkosen. Wohlig seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Sanft strich seine Hand über ihren Bauch und wanderte dann langsam höher, bis sie ihre Brust umfasste und sie zu liebkosen begann. Wie von selbst verhärtete sich der Nippel, und Earenis rieb ihre Schenken aneinander, als sogleich wieder das Begehren in ihr aufflammte. Sie konnte sich dessen nicht erwehren, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte.

„Du bist mein", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ganz allein mein, und niemand kann dich mir wegnehmen. Gemeinsam werden wir eine neue Ära begründen."

Hatte sie wirklich zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft gedacht, er sei wahnsinnig und krank? Ihr war mittlerweile alles egal. Das einzige, was zählte, war ihre heiß aufflammende Liebe zu ihm. Sollte die Welt sie verfluchten, sie beide als Monster ansehen! Doch sie alle konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben! In seinen Armen fand sie, was sie schon immer vermisst hatte: Schutz, Halt, Sicherheit und vor allem Liebe und Verständnis.

Im Hintergrund quittierten ihre Drachen die fehlende Zuwendung durch ein missmutiges Fauchen, was in der Tat Earenis' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie hob den Kopf und versicherte ihnen mit einigen beruhigenden Lauten, dass sie noch da war.

„Du bist wahrlich die Mutter der Drachen", sagte Ghâshburz mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, während er ihr wieder ganz keusch durch das Haar strich.

„Werde ich auch jemals die Mutter deiner Kinder sein?", erwiderte sie ernst und wandte sich wieder ihm zu.

„Wünscht du es denn?"

„Ich denke, ja."

„Na dann, wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?" Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln bewegte er vielsagend die Hüften.

Sie rückte von ihm ab. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine!", begehrte sie auf. „Das ist für mich keine Sache, die ich einfach so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann, also behandle sie auch mit dem nötigen Ernst!"

Ergeben senkte er den Blick. „Verzeih, meine Liebste. Doch du musst mich verstehen. Ich hatte schon viele Frauen, doch keine war wie du. Keine erweckte in mir das Verlangen, mit ihr mehr als nur ein paar Nächte zu verbringen. Was machst du nur mit mir, dass ich dich so heiß begehre?"

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und fuhr ihr dann über die Wange.

„Und was gemeinsame Kinder angeht: Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich. „Wir können es nur versuchen und darauf hoffen, dass sowohl ich Kinder zeugen als auch du welche empfangen kannst. Mein Meister hat sich mit dieser Frage nie beschäftigt, nachdem er sah, wie schwer es ist, die Rassen von Orks und Elben zu kreuzen, und daher seine Experimente aufgab, als mir keine weiteren Erfolge nachfolgten. Und mich hat diese Frage bis jetzt nicht interessiert. Auch wenn ich der Feldforschung nicht abgeneigt bin."

Sonderlich gute Aussichten waren es nicht, die sie besaßen, doch er hatte Recht. Zumindest konnte sie über seinen letzten Satz schmunzeln.

„Wie ist es eigentlich zu wissen, dass man nur das Ergebnis von Experimenten des Dunklen Herrschers ist?", fragte Earenis neugierig.

„Wie ist es, genau das nicht zu sein?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Ich kenne es nicht anders, und die meisten anderen in meinem Umfeld ebenso wenig. Orks kennen so etwas wie Mutterliebe nicht, sie sind alle nur Züchtungen oder schwächliche Wildformen, die der nährenden Hand des Meisters entbehren. Meine Mutter wird mich gehasst haben, wie sie alle gehasst hat, die ihr antaten, was sie in Saurons Kerkern hat durchleben müssen. Doch ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Ich wurde ihr so lange an die Brust gelegt, wie es notwendig war und wurde dann in die Obhut von Pflegern gegeben. Mein Meister hatte schnell erkannt, dass ich von großem Wert für ihn war, also war es zu riskant, mich länger als unbedingt nötig in der Nähe meiner Erzeugerin zu behalten. Wenn man es so nennen könnte, dann war mein Meister meine Familie, denn er pflegte und schützte mich und half mir, in Rang und Macht rasch aufzusteigen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen", sagte sie. „Aber Sauron hat das sicher nicht für dich getan, oder? Außer seinem eigenen Vorteil hatte er kein Interesse an dir?"

„Das Einzige, wofür er lebte, war sein eigener Meister", erklärte er. „Sein ganzes Denken und Handeln war schlussendlich auf den ersten Dunklen Herrscher ausgerichtet. Alle anderen waren nur Mittel zum Zweck. Wer seinen Wert verlor, wurde sogleich ersetzt und vernichtet. Ja, meine Liebe zu ihm war einseitig, und ihn hatte es nie gekümmert, was ich für ihn empfand, doch mich kümmerte es nicht, dass es für ihn nur von Interesse war, wie gut ich meinen Wert unter Beweis stellen konnte. Wenn er sich dafür interessierte, wollte ich das tun, um zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit zu handeln."

„Also setzt du jetzt fort, was er begonnen hat", schloss sie.

„Genau. Das ist das letzte, was ich für ihn tun kann, und ich werde mein Bestes geben", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und ich bin gut darin. Schon in wenigen Tagen wird das Auenland mir gehören und auch der Erebor und der Eryn Lasgalen fallen."


	46. In den Schatten

Die Flammen schlugen hoch und verschlangen alles, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Der Wald brannte lichterloh, selbst in der Nacht wurde der Horizont im Norden von den Feuern erhellt. Der Feind sorgte dafür, dass die Flammen niemals verloschen und heißte die Feuer immer und immer wieder an.

Da er damit beschäftigt war, hatte Legolas die Gelegenheit, sich zurückzuziehen und seine Reihen neu zu ordnen. Dennoch schmerzte es ihn unendlich, dass er ohne auch nur einen einzigen, richtigen Kampf Gebiete so weiträumig aufgeben musste. Sie verteidigten ihre Heimat, und doch hatte es der Feind geschafft, innerhalb viel zu kurzer Zeit eine breite Schneise in ihre Reihen zu schlagen.

In den nächsten Tagen zogen sie sich unter kleineren Scharmützeln Stück für Stück bis kurz vor seinen Hallen zurück. Die Orks schienen das zu dulden, denn sie setzten ihnen nicht allzu vehement nach. Warum? Hatten sie solchen Spaß daran, seinen Wald niederzubrennen und fühlten sich so siegessicher, dass sie es riskierten, dass er sich neu und stärker formieren konnte?

„Unser Feind ist sich zu siegessicher", sagte Celeborn. „Das ist sein Fehler und seine Schwäche. Bisher hat er nahezu nur Erfolge vorzuweisen, was ihn anscheinend leichtsinnig und übermütig macht. Das ist unsere Gelegenheit zum Gegenschlag, mein König."

„Wisst Ihr etwas zu diesem Mann, der sich Ghâshburz nennt?", fragte Legolas.

„Kaum mehr als Ihr, Herr Elrond und König Elessar", musste Celeborn einräumen. „Doch auch das kann ein Hinweis sein. Dass wir bisher noch nie etwas von ihm hörten, kann bedeuten, dass er keiner derer war, die für Sauron an vorderster Front kämpften. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich kein Heeresführer ist. Stimmt dies, so ist er noch unerprobt im Führen von Kriegen, und das gibt uns auch entgegen unserer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Denn wäre er klug, dann hätte er uns sogleich nachgesetzt, als er die Gelegenheit hatte, und uns zerschlagen. Er war nahe dran, doch im entscheidenden Moment hat er seinen Griff gelockert."

Alle Heeresführer der Waldelben waren sich einig, dass sie in den Schatten agieren mussten, Hinterhalte legen und dem Feind auflauern. Seine Heeresstärke war zu groß, in einem offenen Kampf konnten sie gegen ihn nicht bestehen. Das größte Problem jedoch waren die Drachen. Wie konnten sie getötet werden ohne selbst zu hohe Verluste in Kauf zu nehmen. Stets hielten die Bestien sich in der Nähe des Heeres auf, lauerten entweder in seinem Herzen oder kreisten hoch über ihm am Himmel und stießen nur herab, um die Feuer am Leben zu erhalten.

Legolas hatte zahlreiche Spione ausgesandt, die die feindlichen Truppen auskundschaften sollten. Dieses Mal bewegten sie sich auf bekanntem Boden und es gelang ihnen, dass keiner der Kundschafter entdeckt wurde. Durch ihre Augen und Ohren erfuhren sie so alles über ihren Feind, was sie wissen mussten.

Nachdem also die schlimmsten Wunden nach dem ersten, herben Verlust geleckt waren, sammelte Legolas seine Truppen erneut und errichtete einen Stützpunkt nördlich seiner Hallen, von welchem aus er sich rasch in ebenjene zurückziehen konnte. Sie waren schon immer, seit sie aus dem Süden hierher gezogen waren, ein Rückzugsort seines Volkes und seine Festung gewesen. Sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, würde er sich dort verschanzen und über Jahre hinweg ausharren können.

Mit einem Trupp Bogenschützen, darunter zahlreiche Galadhrim mit ihren starken Langbögen, hatte er sich in dieser Nacht aufgemacht, um wieder einmal einer Gruppe Kundschafter des Feindes aufzulauern. Gerüchteweise sollte ein ranghoher Offizier diese Gruppe begleiten, weshalb er sich selbst dem Überfall angeschlossen hatte.

Sie hatten den Weg über die Bäume gewählt, und obgleich die Nacht finster war, reichte ihnen das spärliche Licht der Sterne, um ihren Weg zu finden. Leise und verstohlen bewegten sie sich durch das Geäst und waren darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Sie wussten nur ungefähr, wo ihr Ziel sich befand, was hieß, dass sie jederzeit auf es treffen könnten.

Legolas hatte seinen Bogen stets anschlagbereit. Seine Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, und hinter jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch vermutete er den Feind. Orks konnten, wenn sie wollten, verblüffend leise sein.

Doch dann stieg ihm auf einmal ein sonderbarer Geruch in die Nase, beinahe wie nach faulen Eiern. Er hatte ihn erst jüngst gerochen. Drachen! Mit einer Handbewegung hieß er seinen Soldaten halt zu machen und suchte nervös den Himmel ab, ob er einen dunklen Schatten vor den Sternen entlangziehen sah. Als er in einiger Entfernjung jedoch ein lautes Knacken und Krachen vernahm, wusste er, dass er an der falschen Stelle suchte. Der Drache flog nicht, er lief durch den Wald!

„Das ist unsere Gelegenheit", wisperte er den ihm nachfolgenden Männern zu. „Er ist verwundbar am Boden und wird auch so schnell nicht aufsteigen können."

„Er wird sich in Begleitung der Orks befinden, die wir suchen", gab einer der Elben zu bedenken. „Schon allein ist ein Drache ein beinahe unüberwindbarer Gegner, aber mit Orks an seiner Seite …"

„Es wurden oft genug Drachen in weitaus gefährlicheren Situationen getötet", hielt Legolas dagegen. „Und sie wissen nicht, dass wir kommen. Kommt jetzt!"

Ohne weitere Wiederworte zu dulden ging er weiter. Sie mussten diese Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen! Gelang es ihnen, einen Drachen zu töten, so hatten sie einen entscheidenden Sieg in diesem Krieg gewonnen. Er würde sehr vorsichtig sein und beim kleinsten Anzeichen, dass es in einem Desaster enden konnte, den Rückzug befehlen. Aber dieses Risiko mussten sie einfach eingehen!

Es dauerte nicht lang, da wurde der Gestank des Drachen immer stärker. Zudem vernahmen sie nun die schimpfenden Stimmen der Orks, die über irgendetwas in ihrer scheußlichen Sprache fluchten. Und nun sahen sie auch den großen Schatten des Drachen, welcher sich durch den dichten Wald kämpfte und dabei eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinter sich her zog. Warum lief er und flog nicht? Welchen Zweck hatte das? Es erschien Legolas widersinnig, doch sollte es ihm gleich sein.

Mit stummen Zeichen brachte er seine Männer in Position. Just in diesem Moment fauchte auch der Drache die Orks an, dass sie halten sollten, und hob die hässliche Schnauze, um zu wittern. Die Elben nutzen die Gelegenheit, um ihre Feinde in Windeseile zu umstellen. Doch warum hatte der Drache einen Halt befohlen? Hatte er etwas gerochen?

Als er plötzlich fauchte und brüllte und wild um sich zu schlagen begann, wusste Legolas, dass er sie gerochen hatte. Er stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus, woraufhin seine Soldaten den Hinterhalt auflösten und ihre Pfeile auf die Orks herabregnen ließen. Der Drache brüllte laut und stürzte sich in die Richtung, aus der er den Pfiff vernommen hatte. Mit einem Male sah sich Legolas seinem flammenden Tod gegenüber.

Entsetzt starrte er auf das auf ihn zustürmende Ungetüm und wusste, dass er sterben würde. Doch seine Instinkte waren sehr gut ausgebildet. Automatisch griff er zu einem Pfeil und spannte blitzschnell seinen Bogen. Der Drache schien ihn mittlerweile ausgemacht zu haben, denn er riss das Maul auf und brüllte. Sein Rachen glomm unheilverkündend, während er die Schwingen halb ausgebreitet hatte und sich aufbäumte. Zahlreiche Pfeile regneten auf seinen Panzer ein, doch er schüttelte sie alle ab, und keiner von ihnen konnte seinen Panzer mehr als nur ein wenig zu zerkratzen. Doch Legolas sah ihm direkt ins Maul.

Der Drache war nahe, so nahe, dass er ihn unmöglich verfehlen konnte. Es würde nur Bruchteile von Sekunden dauern, bis er als mitternächtliches Mal der Bestie endete, und doch hob er den Bogen und ließ den Pfeil los.

Es schien ihm, als würden Zeitalter vergehen, bis der Pfeil im Rachen der Bestie verschwand. Feuer glomm auf, doch verließ es niemals den Schlund der Bestie. Erstaunen trat in die feurigen Augen des Drachen und dann Wut. Ein letztes Mal stieß er ein schmerzerfülltes und auch panisches Brüllen aus, dann fiel er vorn über.

Beinahe wäre es auch jetzt um Legolas geschehen, als der riesige Drache direkt auf ihn zu stürzte. Krachend fiel er in den Baum, auf welchem Legolas gesessen hatte, und riss diesen und alle in seiner Nachbarschaft stehenden Bäume um. In seinen Todeszuckungen verwüstete der Drache alles, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand.

Nur durch einige gewagte Sprünge, gelang es Legolas, sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Doch auch so zog er sich etliche Blessuren und Prellungen zu und wurde auch das eine oder andere Mal von einem aufgewirbelten Holzteil getroffen. Zahlreiche kleine Splitter bohrten sich in seine Haut.

Auch unter den Orks war Panik ausgebrochen. Sie wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als wie aus dem Nichts etliche ihrer Kameraden röchelnd und tödlich getroffen zu Boden sanken. Und dann fiel auch noch der Drache, welcher sich in ihrer Begleitung befunden hatte! Dies ließ sie vollends kopflose Flucht ergreifen.

Der Überfall hatte nur Augenblicke gedauert und hatte etlichen Orks und einem Drachen das Leben gekostet. Von den Elben aber hatte niemand mehr als nur einige Schnitte davongetragen. Schwer atmend aber zufrieden lächelnd besaß sich Legolas das Chaos, welches sie angerichtet hatten, während seine Soldaten ihm für seinen ersten toten Drachen zujubelten.

Dies war definitiv ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ghâshburz würde noch früh genug erfahren, dass sie noch immer einen scharfen Biss besaßen.


	47. Den Sieg zu erringen

Elrond blieb noch über Nacht in Beutelsend, bevor er wieder aufbrach. Er würde gern sagen, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereute, doch er konnte es nicht. Frodo besaß eben nur Betten, die für die Größe eines Hobbits angemessen waren, nicht aber jemanden von noldorischer Abstammung. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zu getan, sagte aber aus Höflichkeit zu seinem Gastgeber nichts dazu, da dieser darauf gedrängt hatte, dass er doch eine Nacht und wenigstens zum Frühstück blieb.

Dieses fiel erwartungsgemäß sehr reichlich aus und wurde zusammen mit Sam und Rosie eingenommen. Er war angetan von der Verloben des beleibten Blondschopfes, und wünschte ihnen zahlreiche Kinder für die Zukunft. Dann jedoch musste er auch schon aufbrechen. Der Krieg rief und Ghâshburz war mit Sicherheit nicht untätig geblieben. Doch Gandalf würde bleiben, hatte er gesagt. Elrond bedurfte seiner Hilfe weitaus weniger, als es die Hobbits taten. Er würde keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen können, wenn er kein Auge auf das Auenland habe, meinte er. Elrond hatte gehofft, dass der Zauberer ihn begleiten würde, doch er hatte Recht. So war es besser.

Es bedurfte nur anderthalb Tagesritte, bis er Estels Soldaten erreicht hatte. Das Heer hatte in voller Stärke Aufstellung genommen und in einigen Hügeln verschanz, die gut zu verteidigen waren.

„Bericht!", verlangte er von Ciryon, kaum dass er vom Pferd gestiegen war. So schnell würde er sich keine Ruhe gönnen, auch wenn seine Verletzungen das forderten.

„Ein kleines Heer belagert Annúminas, mein Herr", sagte der General. „Doch es scheint nicht allzu schlecht um die Belagerer zu stehen. Offensichtlich dienen die Truppen des Feindes nur dazu, um den König in seiner Stadt zu binden und zu verhindern, dass er zu uns stößt. Gleichzeitig erhielten wir Kunde aus Rhovanion. Sowohl König Legolas als auch König Thorin werden von Feinden bedroht. Um das Waldlandreich steht es schlecht und es hat herbe Gebietsverluste zu verzeichnen. Uns jedoch erreichte nur Stunden vor Eurer Ankunft ein Bote König Éomers von Rohan. Er wird wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend mit sechstausend Rohirrim und den Soldaten des Königs zu uns stoßen, welche er aus Gondor beordert hatte. Damit sind wir dem Feind zahlenmäßig weit überlegen."

Das zauberte Elrond ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Und der Feind, wo ist er?"

„Auch er ist nicht mehr fern", fuhr Ciryon fort. „Es ist ungewiss, ob es Éomer schaffen wird, und zu erreichen, bevor es der Feind tut."

„Selbst wenn er es nicht tut, werden wir nur bis zu seiner Ankunft durchhalten müssen, dann können wir ihn hinweg fegen", war sich Elrond sicher. „Macht alles zur Verteidigung bereit. Wir werden unsere Stellung so lange wie möglich halten."

Im Lager herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Jeder wusste, was auf sie zukam, und jeder wusste ebenso, was auf dem Spiel stand. Elrond ließ sich alles berichten, was er wissen musste, und gab anhand dieses Wissens seine Befehle, um die Soldaten bestmöglich auf die Verteidigung vorzubereiten.

Er sah mit Hoffnung dem entgegen, was kommen mochte. Die Nachricht von König Éomers Kommen hob seine Laune beträchtlich, und sollte ihnen nicht irgendeine Katastrophe in die Quere kommen, dann standen die Aussichten auf ihren Sieg gut.

Gegen Abend erschienen die feindlichen Banner am Horizont. Von den Jungdrachen, welchen er beinahe zum Opfer gefallen war, war keine Spur zu sehen, dafür kreiste ein graubraunes Ungetüm über dem Heer und erhellte den Abendhimmel mit seinem Feuer. Dieser Anblick gefiel Elrond ganz und gar nicht. Doch Drachen konnten getötet werden, sie würden es schaffen.

Das Stampfen und Rumoren des Feindes wurde immer lauter, je näher er kam. Schließlich nahm er außerhalb ihrer Schussweite Aufstellung und der Drache landete vor den Reihen der Orks. Er baute sich drohend auf und musterte die Barrikaden, die die Menschen aufgestellt hatten. Dann brüllte er triumphierend und stieß eine mächtige Flammenzuge aus.

„Ich bin Jaehaerys!", brüllte er ihnen entgegen. „Merkt euch den Namen eures Todes, denn ich werde euch niederbrennen! Ihr mögt noch so namhafte Heeresführer in euren Reihen haben, sie brennen genauso wie jeder andere auch!"

Es war wohl an der Zeit, seine Abstammung wieder einmal zu entstauben, so selten er es auch sonst tat. Elrond wagte es, auf seinem Pferd, aus den Reihen der Soldaten hervorzureiten und sich dem Drachen zu zeigen.

„Dann lasse dir gesagt sein, Jaehaerys, dass ich Elrond Peredhel bin, der Sohn Earendils", rief er der Schlange zu. „Du kennst diesen Namen gewiss, denn dieser Mann war es, welcher Ancalagon den Schwarzen vom Himmel holte. Und ich werde dies nun mit dir tun!"

Der Drache hob die Lefzen und zischte boshaft. Dann duckte er sich, breitete seine Schwingen aus und sprang in den Himmel. Mit nur wenigen Flügelschlägen schraubte er sich hoch in den Himmel, um sich sogleich auf sie herabzustürzen. Dies war anscheinend das Zeichen für die Orks, dass auch sie nun zum Angriff übergehen sollten. Pfeile folgen hin und her und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Reihen aufeinander prallten.

Doch just in dem Moment ertönte ein heller Hornruf. Für einen kurzen Moment regte sich nichts mehr, und auch Jaehaerys hielt in seinem Todeszug inne. Ein fernes Donnern folgte dem Horn, das rasch lauter wurde. Und dann ein einzelner Ruf.

„EORLINGAS!"

Rohan war gekommen. Mit donnernden Pferdehufen und wehenden Helmbüschen stürmten sie von Südwesten heran und fegten in die Flanken des Feindes. Selbst der Drache schien davon überrascht worden zu sein, denn für einen Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als aus sicheren Höhen zuzusehen, wie seine Soldaten zerstreut wurden. Auch die Orks waren viel zu überrascht, um eine ordentliche Gegenwehr aufzustellen, und so gelang es Éomer und seinen Rohirrim, tief in die feindlichen Reihen einzudringen und sie in Unordnung zu bringen.

Auf sein Zeichen hin stieg Elronds Pferd auf die Hinterhand. Er reckte sein Schwert Nahtanár in die Höhe. „Angriff!", befahl er. „Vernichtet sie!"


	48. Schwere Verluste und herbe Rückschläge

Ghâshburz konnte nicht leugnen, dass er eine tiefe Faszination für Earenis hegte. Er konnte die Gründe dafür nicht einmal benennen, aber seine Gefühle waren unbestreitbar da. Und sie waren stärker als alles, was er jemals gekannt hatte.

Sie sah so friedlich aus in ihrem Schlaf. Ihre Kinder hatten sich an sie geschmiegt, Aelor hatte sich gar in ihrer Armbeuge zusammengerollt, um ihr besonders nahe zu sein, während sie schützend ebenjenen Arm um den schwarzen Drachen gelegt hatte. Ghâshburz konnte sich an ihr einfach nicht statt sehen, diesem bezaubernden Geschöpf, das so plötzlich aus den Schatten hervorgetreten war. Sein Meister würde ihn einen Narren schelten für das, was er getan hatte, um an Earenis zu kommen, doch dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben war es ihn egal, was sein Meister von ihm denken würde. Was konnte dies anderes sein als wahre Liebe?

Der Morgen graute bereits und im Süden wurde eine entscheidende Schlacht geschlagen. Er war nicht anwesend, denn er vertraute auf Jaehaerys, dass er seine Truppen in den Sieg führen würde. Stattdessen hatte er sich mit Earenis vergnügt und ihre Liebe besiegelt. Ihm gefiel sein Leben.

Die Unruhe vor seinem Zelt ließ ihn jedoch aufhorchen. Vorsichtig, um seine Liebste nicht zu wecken, kletterte er aus dem Bett. Gaemon zischelte kurz verschlafen, wurde aber nicht wirklich munter. Rasch schlüpfte das Dunkle Feuer in seine Kleidung und trat dann vor das Zelt.

Ein Ork kniete zitternd vor ihm.

„Was ist?", fuhr er ihn an. „Sprich!"

„Die Schlacht, mein Herr. Sie … sie ist …" Er quiekte panisch und würgte das entscheidende Wort dann hervor: „Verloren."

Ghâshburz verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Rippen. „Lüg mich noch einmal an und ich werfe dich meinen Drachen zum Fraß vor!"

Noch immer quiekend und jammernd kroch der Ork von ihm fort. „Herr, das ist die Wahrheit", wimmerte er. „Jaehaerys ist gefallen. Der Halbelb hat ihn zusammen mit dem Pferdemenschen getötet."

„Maegor!", brüllte Ghâshburz.

„Herr, nein!", schrie der Ork. „Gnade!"

Der Drache kam etwas wiederwillig aus dem Zelt getappt. Anscheinend missfiel ihm, was sein Herr für einen Lärm veranstaltete. Dieser deutete auf den Ork vor ihm.

„Friss!", befahl er. „ _Dracarys!_ "

Das hob Maegors Laune sichtlich. Mit einem freudigen Schrei stürzte er sich auf den Ork. Mittlerweile war er groß genug, um diesen spielend zu überwinden. Schreiend ging die stinkende Kreatur in Flammen auf, während Maegor an ihrem Fleiß riss.

Mit verschlafenen Augen tapste nun auch Earenis in die Felle ihres Lagers gehüllt aus dem Zelt.

„Was soll dieser Lärm?", maulte sie.

„Verloren haben wir!", tobte Ghâshburz. „Verloren! Jaehaerys ist tot, verflucht sei diese Ratte, die ihn erschlug!"

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Nein …", hauchte sie. „Wie kann jemand solch ein Ungetüm von Drachen erschlagen?"

„Du da! Soldat!", fuhr Ghâshburz an. „Sag mir, wie die Schlacht verlaufen ist."

Der Ork sah ängstlich auf seinen mittlerweile toten Kameraden, dessen Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch deutlich in der Luft hing und an welchem sich Maegor gütig tat.

„Die Pferdemenschen kamen im entscheidenden Moment hinzu", sagte er. „Niemand wusste, dass sie kommen würden. Doch mit den Pferdemenschen war uns der Feind zahlenmäßig überlegen. Schon die erste Angriffswelle brachte unsere Reihen entscheidend in Unordnung. Doch erst Jaehaerys' Tod war es, welcher uns den Sieg kostete. Die Orks sind jetzt verstreut, nicht alle haben den Weg zu uns gefunden."

„Such sie und bring sie mir!", befahl Ghâshburz. „Wir brechen sofort auf und ziehen uns nach Carn Dûm zurück. Dort können wir uns besser verteidigen."

Er brüllte noch einmal zornentbrannt auf und stürmte dann zurück in das Zelt. Warum lief auf einmal alles aus dem Ruder? Er hätte diese Schlacht nicht verlieren dürfen! Er hätte keinen so hohen Verlust an Soldaten verzeichnen dürfen. Dies war sein Hauptherr gewesen, auf dieses hatte er gezählt, um Elessars Truppen entscheidend zu zerschlagen. Stattdessen war alles anders gekommen.

Besorgt und tröstend legte Earenis eine Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er schlug sie zur Seite.

„Zieh dich an!", fuhr er sie grober an, als er eigentlich wollte. Doch er konnte seinen Zorn auch ihr gegenüber nicht zurückhalten. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und beeilte sich dann, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.

Jeder, dem er begegnete, sprang hastig aus dem Weg. Der Vorfall mit dem Ork, welcher als Maegors Frühstück geendet war, hatte schnell die Runde in seinem Basislager gemacht. So war alles in Windeseile aufbruchsbereit gemacht, denn niemand war daran interessiert, den dunklen Herrn noch weiter zu verärgern. Außerdem rückten ihre Feinde von Süden heran, und keiner war auf eine Begegnung mit ihnen erpicht.

Bis zum Abend brachten sie so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Ort des Geschehens. Immer weiter stießen versprengte Truppenteile seines Heeres zu ihm, doch schnell wurde ersichtlich, dass er gut ein Drittel seiner Soldaten eingebüßt hatte, eine hohe Zahl und sehr schmerzvoll. Doch noch war nicht alles verloren. Ghâshburz entsandte Kundschafter, um auch den Rest seines Heeres ausfindig zu machen, und um Truppenteile aus Rhovanion abzuziehen. Er brauchte so viele Soldaten wie möglich in Carn Dûm, um sich dort verteidigen zu können.

Doch nur wenige Tage später erreichten ihn weitere Hiobsbotschaften: Die Belagerung des Einsamen Berges und Thals war gesprengt, und er verlor zusehend einen Einfluss auf den Eryn Lasgalen. Sowohl König Legolas als auch den Zwergen vom Erebor war es gelungen mehrere seiner Drachen zu töten und damit nun seine Heere aus ihren Landen immer mehr zurückzudrängen.

Seine Erfolgssträhne war zerrissen.


	49. Die Hinwendung zum Schlechten

Sie flohen so schnell sie konnten nach Norden. Ghâshburz nahm keine Rücksicht auf Verluste. Wenn ein verwundeter Ork das straffe Tempo nicht halten konnte, wurde er in der Kälte des Winters zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Seine Feinde hatten Gefangene gemacht, weshalb Ghâshburz davon ausging, dass sie von diesen erfuhren, wohin er floh.

Earenis war in diesen Tagen sehr schweigsam. Er sah die Furcht in ihren Augen, und es zerriss ihm schier das Herz, dass er ihr nicht wieder die unumstößliche Hoffnung geben konnte, die er selbst noch vor wenigen Tagen besessen hatte. Alles war so gut gelaufen! Warum strauchelte er auf einmal? Er verstand es einfach nicht.

„Du hast dich übernommen", wisperte Earenis einige Tage später kleinlaut. „Du hast an zu vielen Fronten gleichzeitig gekämpft und deine Heere zu stark zersplittert."

„Was weißt du schon von Krieg! Du bist nur eine Söldnerin, mehr nicht", fuhr er sie an, nur um zu überspielen, dass sie womöglich Recht hatte. Dann jedoch sah er, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzt hatten. „Entschuldige meine harschen Worte, mein Liebes", fügte er sogleich ein.

Doch sie schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick und trieb schweigend ihr Pferd an.

Mit einem Male sah Ghâshburz alles zerbröckeln, wofür er gelegt hatte, seine ganze Welt.

Doch halt! Noch war nicht alles verloren! Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren, nur weil er eine entscheidende Schlacht verloren hatte. Noch immer war er stark. Auch wenn er zurückgedrängt wurde, war er noch lange nicht besiegt. Es war gut, wenn sie sich nach Carn Dûm zurückziehen würden, wo sie weniger angreifbar war und sich besser verteidigen konnten. Es war Winter und er hatte Vorräte für mehrere Jahre in der Festung gelagert. Sollten seine Feinde sich doch die Zähne an der Festung ausbeißen, sie würden ihn dort nicht herausholen können!

Earenis sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihm, bis sie Carn Dûm erreicht hatten. Es verletzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte, dass sie sich so sehr von ihm distanzierte. Aber sie würde es sicher verstehen, wenn sie bedachte, unter was für einem Druck er stand. Und mehr als sich entschuldigen konnte er doch auch nicht machen, oder?

Die Festung war in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. In aller Eile wurde sie auf eine heftige Belagerung vorbereitet. Die Mauern wurden verstärkt, Pfeile angefertigt und Öl gekocht. Ghâshburz hoffte darauf, dass alsbald Soldaten aus Rhovanion bei ihm eintrafen, um die Verteidigung zu stärken. Auch so würde er die Festung für lange Zeit gegen Elessars Truppen verteidigen, selbst wenn sie durch die Pferdemenschen verstärkt worden waren. Zumindest letztere waren nicht dafür gemacht, eine Belagerung zu führen, nicht, wenn sie die Belagerer sind.

Dennoch erinnerte er sich nur allzu deutlich an die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor.

Er war nicht persönlich dabei gewesen, doch die Berichte waren schrecklich gewesen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Schrecken unter die Diener seines Meisters gekommen waren, als sowohl die Rohirrim als auch die Graue Schar durch ihre Reihen fegten. Ein Schaudern lief ihm den Rücken hinab und drängte die Erinnerungen daran zurück.

Seine Feinde ließen sich gut eine Woche später blicken. In aller Seelenruhe schlugen sie außerhalb seiner Mauern ihr Lager auf und befestigten es, während er sich in Carn Dûm verborgen hielt und dem Treiben tatenlos zusehen musste. Wie er sah, hatten nicht nur die Rohirrim Elessars Reihen verstärkt, sondern auch dessen Soldaten aus Gondor. Er hatte gewusst, dass er schon vor langer Zeit dort mehr Truppen angefordert hatte, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so bald den Norden erreichen würden.

Einige Stunden später sah er, wie die feindlichen Heerführer vortraten. Sie führten ein Pferdegespann bei sich, welches etwas großes, von einer Plane Verdecktes zog. Elrond, denn um jenen musste es sich zweifelsfrei bei der hochgewachsenen, in einer prachtvollen Rüstung angetanen Gestalt handeln, trat an den Schlitten heran und schlug die Plane zurück. Jaehaerys Kopf kam darunter zum Vorschein. Man hatte ihn dem Drachen abgeschlagen und stellte ihn nun zur Schau. Dann wandte sich der Halbelb wieder der Festung zu.

„Tritt hervor, Ghâshburz!", rief er. „Ich weiß, dass du dort stehst und uns zusiehst. Sieh, was ich gemeinsam mit König Éomer getan habe. Ich habe deinen wertvollsten Besitz erschlagen und dir deinen Biss genommen. Jetzt hast du nichts mehr gegen uns in der Hand. Deine Orks werden nicht von dem unerbittlichen Willen ihres Sklavenmeisters angetrieben, also sind sie nichts weiter als erbärmliche Ratten. Und mit ihnen willst du gegen die Herren des Westens bestehen?"

Ghâshburz lächelte bitter. Den Beweis zu sehen, dass sein mächtigster Drache in der Tat gefallen war, war herb. Er trat hervor und verbeugte sich spöttisch vor Elrond.

„Ah, wie schön es ist, Euch endlich einmal persönlich zu begegnen, Meister Elrond!", rief er zurück. „Ich gratuliere Euch zu Eurem ersten und einzigen Sieg. In der Tat ist es Schade um Jaehaerys. Er war ein Prachtexemplar und ich kann Euch die beeindruckende Leistung nicht absprechen, ihn erschlagen zu haben. Es steckt wohl doch mehr von Eurem Vater in Euch als erwartet.

Doch Ihr irrt in einem Punkt, Meister Elrond. Ihr habt es sicher schon längst selbst herausgefunden, doch ich besitze weit mehr als nur Drachen. Wie, werdet Ihr Euch gefragt haben, konnte ich solch mächtige Geschöpfe auf meine Seite bringen? Ganz einfach: Ich besitze einen Ring der Macht, welches jene bezaubernde Geschöpf hier Euch direkt unter Eurer Nase stahl. Während Vilya nur noch ein namhaftes Schmuckstück ist. So ist es doch, nicht wahr?"

Er winkte Earenis herbei, welche zögernd hervortrat.

Elrond zögerte nicht einen Moment. „Die Macht dieses Ringes, auch wenn es dir irgendwie gelungen ist, sie wiederzuerwecken, ist von keiner Bedeutung. Er war nur ein Spielzeug in der Hand Celebrimbors und nicht zu vergleichen mit der Macht, die ich in Händen hielt und noch immer besitze."

Dann wandte er sich an Earenis: „Komm zu uns, Mädchen!", rief er ihr zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was dich dazu trieb, diesem Emporkömmling Saurons zu verfallen, doch sei dir gesagt, dass du Täuschungen und Lügen zum Opfer gefallen bist. Verrätern droht normalerweise der Tod, doch soll dir die gleiche Gnade zuteilwerden, wie sie allen Verrätern zuteilwurde, welche König Elessar in seinen Reihen ausfindig machte. Dir sollen all deine Taten vergeben sein, wenn du dich nur von ihm abwendest."

Earenis blieb stumm, doch ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Die Mutter der Drachen wird ihre Kinder niemals verlassen", sagte Ghâshburz für sie. „Das solltet Ihr besser wissen als viele andere, mein Herr."

„Dann sei es so!", sagte Elrond. „Doch wisse eines, Ghâshburz: Die Belagerung um Annúminas ist gesprengt, in wenigen Tagen wird König Elessar mit seinen Truppen hier eintreffen. Und auch die Könige Rhovanions befinden sich auf dem Marsch auf deine Festung, deine Heere vor sich her treibend."


	50. Das Spiel der Throne

Die Belagerung hielt nur wenige Wochen an. Es wurde recht schnell ersichtlich, das Elrond so bald nicht vorhatte anzugreifen. Stattdessen quartierte er sich einfach vor den Mauern Carn Dûms ein und wartete ab.

„Aber er kann doch nicht ewig dort verharren", warf Earenis besorgt ein. „Der Winter hält noch immer an und seine Soldaten sind dem schutzlos ausgeliefert."

„Doch auch der Winter dauert nicht ewig", erwiderte Ghâshburz mit Grabesstimme. „Im Süden dürfte mittlerweile der Frühling anbrechen, und dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch bis hierher in den hohen Norden vordringt."

Und bis wir sterben.

Er sprach diese Worte nicht aus, doch sie schwangen überdeutlich mit. Langsam begann Earenis daran zu zweifeln, dass ihr Egoismus für sie keine Folgen haben würde. Sie hatte doch nur mit Ghâshburz glücklich werden wollen. Was konnte daran verwerflich sein?

Gut zwei Wochen nach Beginn der Belagerung stieß auch König Elessar zu ihnen, doch noch immer starteten die Truppen seines Reiches keinen Angriff. Noch immer war die Stärke beider Kontrahenten zu ausgeglichen, als dass ein Angriff nicht zu hohen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten führen würde. Elrond schien zu wissen, dass die Belagerer alsbald Verstärkung erhalten würden.

Als Earenis und Ghâshburz noch einmal gut drei Wochen dabei zusehen mussten, wie Truppen, die aus Rhovanion von Norden her zu ihnen fliehen wollten, von König Elessars Heer in Sichtweite zur Feste vernichtend geschlagen wurden, wussten sie, dass sie in der Falle saßen. Nun bangte Earenis ernsthaft um ihr Leben.

„Bereust du, dass ich dich zu mir holte?", fragte Ghâshburz eines Abends, während er ihr wieder einmal das Haar kraulte. Das machte er am liebsten.

„Nein", versicherte sie ihm und sprach die Wahrheit. Nein, sie bereute es von ganzem Herzen nicht und wäre ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, sie würde nichts ändern von dem, was sie getan hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lang, als ihren eigenen Soldaten die Heere Rhovanions folgten. Mit dem Ton der silbernen Hörner am Morgen im Ohr wussten sie, dass dies ihr Todesurteil war. Ghâshburz hatte einst große Stärke besessen, doch hatte er den Fehler begangen, diese zu stark aufzuteilen. Er wollte an zu vielen Fronten zugleich kämpften, statt sich auf eine zu konzentrieren. Und hatte dann, als er begann zu verlieren, zu überstürzt gehandelt. Wahrlich, er war ein Denker und kein Feldherr.

„Ich bin meines Meisters nicht würdig."

Diese Erkenntnis zerschmetterte ihn am Boden, und Earenis zerriss es schier das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen und doch nichts für ihn tun zu können.

Nur Tage später begannen die Angriffe. Während Ghâshburz' verbleibende Heerführer zu retten versuchten, was zu retten war, verschanzte sich ihr Herr im Herzen seiner Festung und vergrub sich in seinem Elend. Lediglich Earenis und ihre vier Drachen waren bei ihm.

„Ich liebe dich, schon von dem Moment an, seit ich dich das erste Mal erblickte", raunte er ihr zu.

Sie schmunzelte und versuchte Optimismus auszustrahlen, während sie gleichzeitig das Geschrei und den Lärm der Schacht auszublenden versuchte. „Auf einmal wirst du zu einem Romantiker."

„Welcher Mann würde das nicht, der dich erblickt?", erwiderte er. „Ich habe jeden Moment genossen, den du bei mir warst, und bereue nichts. Ob wir gemeinsam in Mandos' Hallen eingehen, was meinst du? Dann könnten wir dort die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen. Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir."

„Ich habe Angst vor dem Sterben", wisperte sie und schmiegte sich zitternd an ihn.

Schützend legte er seine Arme um sie. „Alles wird gut", wisperte er. „Ich bin bei dir und werde dich nicht verlassen."

Die Festung wurde innerhalb einer Nacht eingenommen, nachdem sie sich nun einer überwältigenden Übermacht gegenüber sah. Am Morgen kam an den Herrn und die Herrin hohlen. Sie selbst leisteten keinen Widerstand, doch ihre Kinder nahmen drei Soldaten ihre Leben, bevor man sie in Ketten legte. Earenis unterband ihre Gegenwehr nicht, fügte sich aber fatalistisch in ihr eigenes Schicksal.

Sie wurden vor die Mauern der Festung und vor die siegreichen Heerführer geführt, und diese selbst wurde der Fackel übergeben, dass sie bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt wurde.

„Da geht all deine Macht dahin, Emporkömmling Saurons", sagte König Elessar. „Während deine Heere zerschlagen wurden, zerschlug ich dein Netz von Spionen. Es ist niemand mehr da, der an deiner Seite steht. Sauron ist vernichtet und mit ihm all seine Macht. Deine Rebellion war nur ein schwaches Aufflackern, ein letzter Widerstand gegen das Unvermeidbare. Dein Krieg war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Spielt man das Spiel der Throne, gewinnt man oder stirbt. Und ich habe gewonnen."

Earenis hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie wagte es nicht, Gimli und Legolas in die Augen zu blicken und die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz über ihren Verrat dort zu sehen, der zweifelsohne dort stand. Dennoch spürte sie ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie grob am Kinn packte und sie zwang, nach oben zu sehen. Es war Legolas.

„Sage mir nur eines, bevor ich dir eigenhändig den Kopf von den Schultern schlage", zischte er. „Warum hast du uns verraten?"

„Ich liebe Ghâshburz", erwiderte sie, mit einem Male trotzig. „Er ist der einzige, der mich versteht. Der wie ich ist. Könnt Ihr das von Euch sagen?"

Sie sah, dass diese Worte ihn sehr tief getroffen hatten. Seine Augen funkelten verräterisch, doch er beherrschte sich. „Ich habe dich geliebt, Earenis", wisperte er. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Verstehst du, warum es mir so schwer fiel, diese Krone anzunehmen? Weil ich wusste, dass sie mich nur noch mehr von dir entfernen würde. Als ich hörte, dass du dich mit dem Feind verbündet hast, brach es mir das Herz, dass ich ebenjenes an eine Verräterin verloren hatte. Verstehst du nun?"

Und mit einem Male verstand sie. Sie verstand alles, und Reue befiel sie.

Ihr einen eiskalten Blick zuwerfend, wandte sich Legolas von ihr ab und ließ sich ihr Schwert reichen, welches man ihr abgenommen hatte. Zugleich zerrten die Wachen Earenis und Ghâshburz zu einem Richtblock. Sie begann, sich heftig zu wehren und schrie wie am Spieß, und es bedurfte mehrerer Männer, um sie zu bändigen. Ghâshburz hingegen blieb erstaunlich ruhig, er trug sogar ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, trag Legolas vor die in Ketten gelegten Jungdrachen und zog das Schwert. Sie fauchten ihn an und wehrten sich gegen ihre Fesseln, doch sie kamen nicht dagegen an.

„Nein! Nein! NEIN! DU BASTARD!", schrie Earenis ihn an. „Nicht meine Kinder! Nicht sie!" Und sie begann, in allen Zungen, die sie kannte, über ihn her zu ziehen.

Äußerlich unberührt von all dem erstach Legolas erst Maegor, dann Vaesaenys, dann Gaemon und zum Schluss ihren Liebling Aelor. Schreiend und kreischend und weinend fiel sie auf die Knie, als sie ihre Kinder sterben sah, und wünschte die grausamsten Todesqualen über Legolas herein.

Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und wandte sich nun Ghâshburz zu. Dessen Wächter stießen ihn nun auf den Richtblock. Der Waldelbenkönig trat vor ihn.

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte er kühl.

Ghâshburz bedachte ihn nur mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Ihr wisst gar nichts, Legolas Grünblatt", sagte er. Er lachte, als das Schwert ihm den Kopf von den Schultern trennte.

Earenis glaubte, dass es sie schier zerriss vor Schmerz. Wie viel Schmerz konnte man aushalten, bevor man dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel? War es wirklich gerechtfertigt, dass man sie zwang, den Tod ihrer Kinder und ihres Geliebten mit anzusehen?

Sie war wie betäubt, als man nun auch sie zum Richtblock schleifte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ununterbrochen zu weinen und die Namen ihrer Kinder zu schluchzen. Warum war die Welt so grausam zu ihr? Warum gab sie ihr für einen kurzen Moment vollkommenes Glück, um es ihr doch sogleich wieder zu entreißen?

„Und deine letzten Worte?", fragte Legolas nun auch sie der Form halber.

„Ich hasse dich!", spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Das letzte, was sie sah, war Legolas, der mit hoch erhobenem Schwert über ihr stand. Und die einzelne Träne, die seine Wange herabrollte.


End file.
